A Heart For Love
by 7 Gold
Summary: Haruno Sakura sang tuan putri yang dikurung dalam penjara bawah tanah berhasil melarikan diri dari sang ratu 'imitasi' dan masuk kedalam hutan yang disebut 'Dark Forest'. Hutan yang sudah terinfeksi sihir jahat. Namun dia harus kembali untuk merebut kembali kerajaannya dan membebaskan semua rakyatnya. Kemudian roda takdirpun mulai berputar.
1. Chapter 1

"Dia kabur komandan!" lapor salah satu prajurit kepada komandan pasukan yang saat ini sedang menatap garang dirinya

"APAAAA?! BODOH! BAGAIMANA INI BISA TERJADI?!" bentak sang komandan dengan amarah yang sudah meledak ledak

"D-Di-Dia berhasil melumpuhkan 2 orang penjaga yang ada didepan selnya, komandan" kata prajurit itu lagi dengan wajah takutnya yang tersembunyi karna kepalanya tertunduk

"SIALAAN!" geramnya frustasi

.

.

.

A HEART FOR LOVE

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Warning: AU, AT, Typo, OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : 1 STEP CLOSE TO YOU

_'__Hosh.. hosh.. hosh...'_ deru nafas seorang gadis bercampur dengan udara disekitarnya

"Cepat kejar dia!" perintah dari seorang pria itu menyebar diseluruh udara malam yang dingin

"Kita kehilangan jejak komandan!" lapor salah seorang prajurit

"Arrgh! Dasar bodoh! Cepat cari dia! Dia pasti tidak akan jauh dari sini!" Komandan itupun menggeram marah

"Tapi didepan kita saat ini adalah Dark forest komandan! _Dia_ tidak cukup bodoh untuk masuk kedalam hutan itu" jelas prajurit yang lain

"Dia memang tidak bodoh untuk masuk kedalam sana, tapi siapapun akan masuk kedalam hutan itu jika dia sudah tidak memiliki pilihan!" komandan yang masih setia diatas kudanya itu menatap tajam para prajuritnya "Cepat kejar dia dan bawa padaku! Dalam keadaan hidup!" dan perintah itu langsung direspon dengan perginya para prajurit berkuda itu

_'__SREEK! SREEK! SREEK'_ suara gesekan antara sepatu dengan dedaunan yang berserakan ditanah mengiringi langkah kaki jenjangnya, gaun putih panjang yang dikenakannya sudah kotor oleh tanah, gaun itu juga beberapa kali tersangkut oleh ranting dan membuatnya sobek, rambut merah mudanya yang terurai bebas itu terlihat sangat berantakan, mata emeraldnya terlihat sangat ketakutan dan wajahnya sedikit pucat.

Dia lelah. Sangat lelah karna sudah berlari sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun keadaan tidak mengizinkannya untuk berhenti. Hutan itu sangat gelap dan hening, tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun yang bisa digunakan untuk menerangi jalannya. Bahkan bintang dan bulan sepertinya enggan untuk menerangi hutan yang gelap ini. Suara kuda yang terdengar samar-samar membuatnya berlari menjauhi asal suara itu sampai akhirnya keadaan menjadi kembali sunyi dan hening. Tapi akhirnya kaki jenjangnya sampai pada batasnya.

'_Bruuk'_ gadis itu jatuh tersungkur, membuat beberapa goresan luka terbentuk dengan indah dikulit mulusnya.

Saat dia mendongakkan kepalanya, dia melihat sebuah gua yang menurutnya bisa digunakan untuk bersembunyi sementara waktu. Mendengar suara kuda yang semakin mendekat, gadis itupun langsung masuk kedalam gua tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi.

_'__Tuk Tak Tuk Tak Tuk Tak Tuk'_ suara sepatu kuda itu sekarang berhenti tepat didepan mulut gua yang baru saja dimasuki oleh sang gadis.

"Argh! Sial! Kemana _dia_ pergi?! Cepat sekali menghilangnya!" geram salah seorang prajurit "Ayo! Kita harus melanjutkan pencarian ini!" kemudian suara sepatu kuda itu perlahan menjauh sampai akhirnya keadaan kembali menjadi sunyi.

Tepat ketika gadis itu akan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, sepasang kunang-kunang terbang disekitar gadis itu seperti menyuruh gadis itu untuk mengikuti mereka.

Dengan sedikit keraguan, dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya itu mengikuti sepasang kunang-kunang yang terbang didepannya seperti memberikan penerangan jalan untuknya, dia terus masuk kedalam gua yang gelap, lembap dan dingin itu, entah sudah berapa lama gadis itu melangkah namun sepertinya gadis itu bisa bernafas lega ketika melihat tepat diujung goa ini terdapat sebuah tanaman liar yang tergantung dari langit-langit goa dan menjulur hingga menyentuh tanah, membuat tanaman itu terlihat seperti tirai yang bagus dengan beberapa bunga liar yang mekar disetiap sisi tanaman itu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya gadis itu ketika melihat sebuah rumah yang 'cukup hangat' untuk dimasuki, aroma masakan yang sangat harum itu mengundangnya untuk masuk.

Dengan langkah gontai dihampirinya rumah itu. Tenaganya benar-benar sudah terkuras habis. Bau anyir darah yang berasal dari beberapa luka gores yang ada dibeberapa tempat berhasil masuk melalui hidungnya, kemudian gadis itu mengetuk pintu kayu dihadapannya dengan sedikit tenaga yang dimilikinya, dan tepat ketika pintu itu terbuka disertai dengan munculnya sang pemilik rumah, kesadarannya sempurna hilang –Gadis itu pingsan. Dengan sigap pemilik rumah itupun membawanya masuk kedalam.

~OoOoO~

Sinar mentari berhasil menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan yang terlihat sangat tenang itu, dan sinar itu berhasil membuat seorang gadis dengan surai merah muda terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Engh,, dimana aku?" erangnya sembari memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut denyut

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara seorang lelaki membuatnya menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dan disitulah sosok itu berdiri, tepat diambang pintu. Mata hitam sekelam malam miliknya memandang lembut gadis yang masih diam diatas tempat tidur.

"I-iya. A-ano seb-sebenarnya k-kau siapa?" tanya gadis itu terlihat jelas ada ketakutan disorot mata itu.

"Aku? Aku adalah penghuni rumah ini, dan kau aku temukan pingsan didepan rumahku ketika aku membuka pintu semalam" jawabnya kemudian menghampiri gadis itu dan duduk dikursi yang ada didekat kasurnya

"Ma-maaf karna sudah merepotkanmu, s-sebaiknya a-aku pergi se..sekarang" kemudian gadis itu mencoba beranjak dari kasur namun tidak bisa karna rasa sakit yang berasal dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Lebih baik jangan memaksakan diri untuk bergerak, kakimu terluka cukup parah dan dibeberapa bagian tubuhmu juga terdapat lebam" ucapnya datar

"K-kau? A-apakah k-kau mem...buka ba..ju..ku?" tanya gadis itu ketika menyadari bahwa dia sudah tidak mengenakan gaun yang semalam dipakai olehnya

"Bukan dia yang membuka dan memeriksa keadaanmu tapi aku" suara lembut dari arah pintu membuat kedua makhluk yang berbeda warna rambut itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Ohayou, perkenalkan aku hinata. Hyuuga hinata. Dan lelaki dengan tampang datar ini adalah rekanku, sasuke. Uchiha sasuke" senyuman hangat pun terlukis indah diwajahnya

"Dan kau?" mata bak elang itupun melirik gadis dihadapannya

"Aku sakura. Haruno sakura." jawabnya

"Ha-Haruno?" pekik gadis itu, wajah terkejut tergambar jelas diwajahnya "Bu-Bukankah penerus tahta dari clan haruno sudah meninggal karna diracuni? Kau pasti bercanda"

"Aku tidak bercanda, hyugaa-san. Aku.. hei sebentar, apa tadi yang kau bilang? Pewaris tahta clan haruno sudah meninggal dan itu karna.. diracuni?" sakura sedikit terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya

"Iya. Beberapa tahun yang lalu kabar mengenai meninggalnya raja dan kedua anaknya menyebar keseluruh pelosok negri ini, dari desas-desus yang kudengar raja dan kedua anaknya meninggal karna diracuni oleh orang yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi buruan sang ratu" jawab hinata

"Jadi begitukah cara dia mengelabuhi seluruh rakyatku? Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang janggal setelah kejadian _'itu'_" sahut sakura

"Apa maksudmu?" suara seorang gadis kembali mengintrupsi mereka, gadis dengan surai pirang pucat itupun mendekat kearah ranjang

"Ino-_chan_, kau sudah kembali?" tanya hinata dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari gadis itu

"Oy, teme! Aku berhasil mendapatkan seekor kija–" kalimat pemuda itu menggantung begitu saja ketika matanya melihat sosok yang semalam sangat lemah dan tidak berdaya kini sudah lebih baik "Oh kau sudah bangun?" tanya pemuda bermata sebiru samudra itu dan dibalas dengan anggukan ringan dari sakura.

"N-Naruto-_kun_, mana yang lain?" tanya hinata lembut

"Kami disini" Ucap seorang pemuda yang memiliki mata serupa dengan hinata itu, disamping kanannya ada seorang gadis dengan rambut coklatnya yang dicepol dua dan sebelah kirinya seorang pemuda dengan model rambut yang ditata seperti bentuk nanas.

"Neji-nii? Tenten-_chan_? Shikamaru-_san_?" sapa hinata dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh ketiga orang itu

"Jadi? Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi, nona?" Tanya sasuke membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju pada pemuda itu kemudian kembali pada sakura

"Kejadian yang terjadi sebenarnya bukan seperti itu, dan wanita yang kalian panggil 'ratu' itu bukanlah Mebuki haruno" perkataan gadis haruno itu membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu terkejut

"APAAAA?" teriak mereka bersamaan –kecuali sasuke yang masih memasang wajah datarnya

.

.

.

TBC

Area Author:

Hallo minna-saaan! Jumpa lagi dengan gold, author paling kece, yuhuuu! *Narsis binggow*

Oh ya disini gold membuat cerita berlatarkan dunia sihir loooh~ Hahaha masih dengan bumbu-bumbu cinta dan persahabatan tentunya. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Keep or delete, nih?

Review yaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bales Review:**

**Nope**: Oke ini udah update yaa :)

**Ariadna**: Sudah yaa! ;)

**Guest**: Yaa bisa dibilang fic ini terinspirasi dari cerita snow white and the huntsman, tapi dijamin ceritanya berbeda karna dalam fic ini engga ada putri yang 'tertidur' karna apel beracun, hehehe. Oke deh makasih buat sarannya ya, gold akan coba buat perbaiki lagi kedepannya.

**Fdestyalove**: Hehehe sankyu! Okee ini udah update koo :)

* * *

_"Kejadian yang terjadi sebenarnya bukan seperti itu, dan wanita yang kalian panggil 'ratu' itu bukanlah Mebuki haruno"_

.

.

.

A HEART FOR LOVE

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Warning: AU, AT, Typo, OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

2 HEAR THE TRUTH

"A-apa maksudmu? Ja-jadi sebenarnya siapa dia? Dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya ino tidak sabar

"Dia adalah saudara kembar ibuku, namanya Merissa haruno" dan ucapan sakura berhasil membuat mereka semua terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya –dan lagi-lagi minus sang uchiha yang masih memasang wajah datarnya

"Bisakah kau ceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada kami?" pinta shikamaru mewakili rasa ingin tau seluruh insan diruangan itu

"Kejadian itu dimulai ketika tetes hujan pertama menyentuh bumi..." gadis haruno itupun mulai menceritakan kejadian pahit yang dulu dialaminya dan menjadi awal bagi mimpi buruknya selama bertahun-tahun

_Flashback on  
_

_'DUAAR' suara guntur yang terdengar nyaring itu membuat seorang bocah perempuan meringkuk dalam selimutnya_

_'DUAAR'_

_"Kaa-chaaaaan! Sakura takuuut!" pekiknya sembari menutupi kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangan dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat_

_"Jangan takut sayang, kaa-chan ada disini" suara wanita paruh baya yang masuk kedalam pendengarannya membuatnya membuka mata dan menerjang tubuh tinggi semampai itu_

_"Sakura takut kaa-chan! Hiks.. gunturnya menyeramkan" isak bocah berumur 5 tahun yang saat ini berada didalam pelukan sang ibunda_

_"Jangan takut sayang kaa-chan ada disini, nah sekarang kembalilah tidur." bujuknya kemudian menarik selimut sampai sebatas leher bocah itu_

_"Tapi sakura takut kaa-chan. Bagaimana kalau gunturnya datang lagi?" wajah memelaspun tak terelakkan dari wajah imutnya_

_"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kaa-chan temani tidurnya?" dan anggukan antusias dari bocah perempuan itupun menjadi jawabannya_

~OoOoO~

_Bocah perempuan itu masih saja terbuai dalam mimpi indahnya, guntur sudah tidak lagi mengusik dirinya dan sang ibu pun sudah beranjak keluar dari kamarnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengusik tidurnya, rasa penasarannya membuat kakinya melangkah keluar kamar dan betapa terkejutnya bocah itu ketika melihat dua orang prajurit berdiri didepan gadis itu, prajurit itu bukanlah prajurit dari kerajaannya._

_"Disini kau rupanya" Ucap salah seorang prajurit itu kemudian menarik sakura keluar dari kamarnya_

_"Le-lepaskan akuu! Kaa-chaaan! Tou-chaaan! Tolooooong!" pekikkan itu menggema diseluruh sudut lorong yang mereka lewati_

_"Teriaklah sepuasmu! Teriaklah sampai suaramu habis! Karna tidak akan yang akan menolongmu! Hahaha" tawa salah satu prajurit itu ikut menggema dilorong-lorong kerajaan_

_"Sesuai dengan perintahmu yang mulia. Kami bawakan seorang tuan putri kerajaan haruno" Kemudian kedua prajurit itu menunduk hormat pada seorang wanita yang duduk angkuh dikursi kerajaan._

_Sekilas wanita yang masih diam ditempatnya itu memang sangat mirip dengan mebuki haruno, namun jika diperhatikan secara detail akan terlihat sebuah perbedaan yang terletak pada dagu wanita itu dan sakura menyadari akan hal itu. ibunya –mebuki haruno– tidak memiliki tanda lahir didahi sebelah kiri dan sakura juga ingat bahwa yang memiliki tanda lahir seperti itu dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan ibunya adalah bibinya –merissa haruno– _

_"K-kau? A-apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?! D-dan di-dimana orang tuaku?!" suara bocah perempuan itu terdengar bergetar_

_"Oh jadi kau mengingatku ya, bocah. hmm, orang tuamu? Mereka ada disana" jari ramping wanita itu menunjuk sebuah tempat_

_Mata bulat bocah berumur 5 tahun itu melebar ketika melihat pemandangan didepan matanya. Disana, kedua orang tuanya terbaring bersimba darah. Sebuah pedang menancap tepat pada jantung mereka. _

_"K-Kaa-chan? T-Tou-chan? TI-TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" bocah perempuan itupun berlari mendekati kedua tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu tangis pilu itupun menggema diseluruh ruangan utama itu, namun tangis itu tidak mampu membuat wanita iblis yang masih duduk angkuh tersentuh sedikitpun_

_'SRIIIIIING!' dentingan pedang yang bergesekan dengan sarungnya itu membuat sakura yang masih memeluk kedua orang tuanya itu menoleh. Dan tepat ketika dia menoleh sebuah pedang mengarah kepadanya._

_"Tunggu! Jangan bunuh dia! Biarkan dia hidup, karna aku akan membutuhkan dia saat tiba waktunya nanti" senyum licikpun tercetak diparas cantik wanita itu "Sekarang cepat bawa dia kepenjara bawah tanah! Dan jangan ada yang berani mengeluarkannya!" dengan perintah itu kedua prajurit bertubuh besar membawa sakura menjauh dari orang tuanya_

_"TIDAAAK! LEPASKAN AKUUU! KAA-CHAAAAAAAAAN! TOU-CHAAAAN! TIDAAAAAK!" teriakan itu perlahan mulai menjauh dan menghilang, meninggalkan tubuh kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu._

_End of flashback_

"Ja-jadi? K-kau a..adalah seorang tuan putri?" tanya tenten terkejut dan pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas dengan anggukan miris dari sakura

"Tunggu, bukankah keluarga kerajaan memiliki 2 orang anak? Lelaki dan perempuan. Dimana saudaramu?" tanya naruto penasaran

"Dia menghilang. Aku tidak tau dia ada dimana" wajah sendupun terlihat jelas diparas cantiknya

"Ke-Kejam sekali wanita iblis itu" ucap tenten tidak percaya

"Dia bukan hanya kejam! Tapi sangat-sangat kejam! Lihat apa yang dia perbuat pada hutan ini dan seluruh rakyat konoha itu?!" kilatan emosi tampak disorot mata ino

"Jadi? Kenapa wanita **_iblis_** itu tidak membunuhmu, sakura-_hime_?" tanya neji

"Karna dia membutuhkan jantungku" dan ucapan dari gadis itu membuat mereka _shock_

"Ja-jantungmu? U-untuk apa?" tanya hinata terkejut

"Karna ketika umurku menginjak 16 tahun, jantung yang kumiliki ini bisa membuat dia abadi dan membuat sihirnya bertambah kuat"

"Di-Dia penyihir?" pertanyaan dari gadis hyuuga itu hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari sakura

"Begitukah? Sepertinya hal itu menjawab semua pertanyaan kita selama ini" kali ini sasuke mulai angkat bicara

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya sakura yang kali ini mulai memberanikan diri menatap pemilik onyx itu

"Beberapa kejadian aneh mulai muncul seminggu setelah kabar kematian itu beredar. Para monster yang semula tidak berani menampakkan dirinya kini mulai berani untuk menyerang para manusia yang melewati perbatasan." Jawab neji seraya menatap lurus emerald yang sangat menyejukkan itu

"Seluruh makhluk sihir seperti peri, mermaid, unicorn, centaurs, nymph, dan penyihir-penyihir lain mulai menghilang dari permukaan" lanjut shikamaru

"Dan sebelum kabar itu beredar hutan ini adalah tempat paling menyenangkan bagi semua makhluk sihir. Sebelumnya hutan ini bernama Daichi forest tapi setelah sihir jahat merusak dan mulai menguasai negri ini, Daichi berubah menjadi hutan yang sangat menyeramkan dan seperti tidak bernyawa lagi" jelas hinata panjang lebar

"Bukan hanya hutan ini yang terasa seperti kehilangan nyawa melainkan negri dan seluruh rakyat dinegri ini juga seperti kehilangan nyawanya" sambung naruto

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau masuk kedalam dark forest?" tanya sasuke dan untuk sekian kalinya gadis itu mengangguk, namun matanya tidak menatap pemilik onyx itu melainkan jari jemarinya yang ditautkan satu sama lain

"Aku fikir kau adalah orang yang cukup gila karna berani memasuki dark forest pada malam hari" ucap shikamaru sarkastik "Kau tentu tau mengenai sihir jahat yang ada dihutan ini kan? Juga para monster yang berkeliaran disini?"

"Tentu saja aku tau, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Kalau aku tidak masuk kedalam hutan ini, aku pasti sudah mati sekarang" sakura menundukkan kepalanya berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajah sedih dan takutnya "Walaupun kemungkinan aku juga bisa mati dihutan ini, tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada harus menyerahkan jantungku pada wanita itu"

"Jangan khawatir sakura-_hime_. Kau sekarang aman disini" kemudian ino mendekati dan memeluk tubuh sakura, membuat air mata gadis itu meleleh saat itu juga.

"T-Tapi ma-maaf! A-aku harus pergi" kemudian sakura melepaskan pelukan ino dan berusaha untuk beranjak dari kasurnya, namun gagal karna tangan mungil hinata menahan lengan mulus sakura

"Tinggallah disini, sakura-_hime_. Lagipula keadaanmu belum sepenuhnya pulih" pinta hinata

"Maaf, a-aku tidak bisa" sahutnya dengan sedikit panik

"Kenapa tidak? bukankah kau bilang kalau kau sedang menjadi buruan wanita iblis itu sekarang? Tenang saja sakura-_hime_ tempat ini cukup aman untuk bersembunyi" ucap naruto memperlihatkan senyuman rubahnya

"Karna kalau aku tinggal disini, aku akan membuat kalian celaka"

"Kau tidak akan mencelakai kami, sakura-_hime_" tenten berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut

"Kalian tidak tau seberapa kejamnya wanita itu!" bentaknya kemudian "A-Aku ha..nya tidak i..ngin menyakiti orang lain lagi.. Hiks... Kumohon... hiks.. b-biarkan a..ku pergi... hiks.." isaknya

"Jangan takut, sakura-_hime_. Sebenarnya kami sudah menunggumu sejak lama" dan ucapan hinata sempurna membuat seluruh orang yang ada diruangan itu terkejut

"Hei, hinata-_chan._ Apa maksud perkataanmu barusan?" tanya naruto mewakili perasaan bingung semua orang diruangan itu

"Dialah orangnya, naruto-_kun_" jawab hinata seraya menatap kedalam iris biru milik naruto

"Jadi, dia ya orangnya?" tanya sasuke, seringai khas uchiha pun terlukis indah diwajahnya

"Darimana kau tau kalau dia orangnya, hinata?' tanya neji

"Apakah kalian tidak menyadarinya? Semenjak dia berada disini, aku jadi merasa lebih 'hidup'" mata amethyst gadis itupun terpejam seperti merasakan setiap desiran darah yang mengalir diseluruh tubuhnya "Dan karna aku juga melihatnya semalam" lanjutnya dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kepercayadirian yang tinggi

"Me-menungguku? A-apa maksudmu?" tanya sakura kikuk

"Kau adalah gadis yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk membebaskan kami dari wanita iblis itu" senyuman bak rubah itu masih terlihat jelas diwajah naruto

"Aku? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun untuk melenyapkan wanita itu" sahutnya pilu

"Karna itulah kami ada disini" sahut tenten

"Kami akan membantumu mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi wanita itu" lanjut ino

"Dan kami juga yang akan menjadi pelindungmu" tambah shikamaru

"Tapi bagaimana? Kalian tau kan kalau wanita itu adalah seorang penyihir? Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Bahkan seorang kesatria yang sangat tangguhpun tidak akan bisa" Gadis itu mulai putus asa dan menatap satu persatu wajah semua orang yang ada dihadapannya

"Mengenai hal itu kau tidak perlu khawatir _hime_. Karna kami juga penyihir" kalimat yang keluar dari bibir dingin sasuke membuat sakura terkejut

"K-kalian..? pe...nyi..hir..?" tanya sakura tak percaya

"Yaa begitulah!" sahut naruto diiringi dengan senyuman dan anggukan dari keenam orang lainnya

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Area Author:

Yoosh! Akhirnya gold bisa update jugaaaa! Gimana dengan chapter ini minna-saaan? *Teriak pake toa mesjid*

Kurang panjang ya? Atau kurang greget? Hoho review aja yaaa :)

Hmm sebelumnya terimakasih karna sudah mau mengikuti fic gold yang gaje ini~

Lop yu pull minna-saaan! *Peluk erat*


	3. Chapter 3

**Bales Review:**

**IndahP**: Oke ini udah lanjut yaa

**Fdestyalove**: Sakura bukan penyihir, tapi disini gold bikin dia bisa mempelajari sihir

**FiaaATiasrizqi**:Hehhe, ini udah update J Gimana kilat ga? Kalo yang review banyak gold pasti akan update kilat J Tapi tergantung dari koneksinya juga sih hehe. By the way thanks udah mau ngikutin cerita ini

* * *

"K-kalian..? pe...nyi..hir..?"

.

.

.

A HEART FOR LOVE

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Warning: AU, AT, Typo, OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Happy Reading!

.

.

3 IMPORTANTS PIONT TO BE STRONG

"Jadi bagaimana, sakura-_hime_? Apakah kau akan pergi dari sini dan tetap membiarkan wanita iblis itu merusak negrimu atau kau akan tetap tinggal dan mempersiapkan diri untuk menghancurkannya?" tanya hinata dengan tegas

Hening. Keadaan menjadi sangat hening setelah kalimat itu meluncur keluar dari bibir mungil hinata. Mereka semua menunggu. Menunggu jawaban yang akan terlontar dari gadis bersurai merah muda yang seperti sedang mempertimbangkan pilihan yang diberikan oleh hinata.

Setelah lama menunggu akhirnya kepala gadis yang sedari tadi tertunduk itupun mulai terangkat. Kilatan keberanian dan kepercayaan diri muncul dimata hijau emeraldnya. Matanya menatap tajam seluruh orang yang ada dihadapannya, senyum kepercayaan diripun terlukis indah diparas cantiknya. Bibir ranumnya terbuka dan berkata "Aku akan tinggal"

Bersamaan dengan itu seringai mulai muncul diwajah masing-masing. Setelah sekian lama mereka bersembunyi, akhirnya tiba saatnya bagi mereka untuk bangkit dan menampakkan diri kepermukaan.

"Baiklah. Kita akan mulai latihannya hari ini, jadi persiapkan dirimu, sakura-_hime_" ucap sasuke kemudian beranjak dari kursinya

"Sakura" sahut gadis itu membuat seluruh perhatian terpusat padanya termasuk sasuke

"Panggil saja aku sakura. Karna aku kurang begitu nyaman dengan embel-embel status seperti itu" senyuman lembut dilemparkan gadis itu pada semua orang yang ada dihadapannya membuat mereka semua terpesona akan kecantikan alami dari gadis haruno itu

"Hn" Setelah menggumamkan kata andalannya pemuda uchiha itupun melangkah keluar dari ruangan

~OoOoO~

"Disini naruto akan mengajarimu cara memanah dan membidik sasaran dengan tepat." Suara baritone milik sasuke terdengar sangat berat dan serius, saat ini mereka sedang berada dihalaman belakang rumah itu.

"Osu! Percayakan saja padaku, sakura-_chan_" sahut naruto antusias dan dibalas dengan senyuman hangat dari gadis itu

"Neji akan mengajarimu seni bela diri" lanjutnya sembari menatap neji yang sedang membungkukkan badan

"Mohon bantuannya" ucap sakura yang juga ikut membungkukkan diri

"Lalu shikamaru akan mengajarimu berkuda" lanjut sasuke

"Kemudian tenten akan mengajarimu seni bela diri menggunakan tongkat dan beberapa alat lainnya" Pemuda uchiha itu kini melirik tenten melalui ekor matanya

"Bersiaplah, _sacchan_!" ucap tenten dengan seringai khas miliknya

"Lalu kau? Apa yang akan kau ajarkan padaku?" tanya sakura dengan wajah polosnya

"Aku? Aku akan mengajarimu bermain pedang" seringai khas uchihapun terbentuk dengan indah diwajahnya

"Lalu kami semua akan mengajarkan padamu cara menggunakan mantra sihir" ucapan hinata sempurna membuat sakura terkejut

"Aku.. tidak yakin apakah aku bisa menggunakan mantra sihir atau tidak" wajah sendupun terlihat jelas diparas cantiknya

"Kau pasti bisa, _sacchan_. Lagipula kau adalah seorang tuan putri, kau harus yakin dan percaya pada dirimu" kali ini tenten berusaha untuk menghibur gadis haruno itu

"Oi, tenten-_chan_. Namanya sakura! Bukan _sacchan_! Kau ini, seenaknya saja mengganti nama orang lain" ketus ino

"hehehe, maaf yaa. Tapi menurutku nama itu lebih cocok untukmu, _sacchan_" sahut tenten dengan cengirannya

"Tidak apa-apa, ino. Aku juga menyukai nama panggilan itu" sahut gadis merah muda itu

"Yosh! Baiklah! Mulai sekarang kita akan memanggilmu _sacchan_!" pekik naruto dengan antusias

"Huh kalian ini" helaan nafas disertai beberapa gerutuanpun terdengar dari bibir mungil milik ino dan itu berhasil membuat mereka semua tertawa

~OoOoO~

_'BRAAAK!'_ suara meja yang menghantam lantai karna dilempar oleh seorang wanita menggema diseluruh ruangan megah itu

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoooh! Bodoh sekali kalian! Padahal hanya aku perintahkan untuk menangkap gadis sialan itu! tapi kenapa kalian malah gagal seperti ini?!" murka wanita itu

"Di-Dia bersembunyi didalam dark forest yang mulia" sahut sang komandan yang mulai memberanikan diri

"_Cih_, lalu apa masalahnya?! Itu hanyalah sebuah hutan!" pekik sang ratu mata hijau emeraldnya menatap tajam komandan pasukan itu

"K-Karna didalam hutan itu terdapat banyak monster buas, Ya-yang mulia" komandan itupun tergagap begitu melihat tatapan mengintimidasi dari sang ratu

"Oh. Jadi itu masalahnya?" sahutnya ringan "Kalau begitu bawa ini! Dan cepat carilah gadis itu! Karna saat ini aku sangat membutuhkan jantungnya" senyuman bak iblis terlihat jelas diparas cantiknya

"Baik, yang mulia" sahutnya sembari mengambil sebuah batu berwarna merah pekat yang melayang tepat dihadapannya dan kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan sang ratu bersama dengan seluruh pasukannya.

~OoOoO~

"Baiklah sebelum kau mempelajari seni bela diri, kau harus pemanasan dahulu" seru seorang pemuda dengan mata amethystnya –neji "Larilah memutari rumah ini sebanyak 20 kali" perintahnya

"D-Dua puluh kali?" tanya sakura

"Iya 20 kali. Kenapa? Kau ingin aku menambahkan jumlahnya?" tanya neji

"T-Tidak! Jangan! Baiklah 20 kali saja. Huft..." kemudian kaki jenjang gadis itu mulai berlari mengitari rumah

"Kau ini kejam sekali neji. Dia kan perempuan, seharusnya kau tidak perlu memberikan pemanasan seperti itu padanya" tegur suara baritone yang sangat neji kenali

"Dalam seni bela diri pemanasan itu wajib, naruto. Walaupun dia seorang perempuan atau tuan putri sekalipun" sahutnya tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicaranya

"Tapikan ini terlalu berat, apalagi ini hari pertama baginya" naruto mencoba untuk mempertahankan argumentasinya

Neji baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk membalas perkataan sahabat pirangnya itu, namun sebuah suara baritone seorang pemuda sudah mengintrupsi pembicaraannya "Dia tangguh, naruto. Kau tidak perlu khawatir" shikamaru –pemuda tadi– berjalan mendekat kearah naruto dan neji

"Darimana kau tau kalau dia itu tangguh?" tanya naruto heran

"Karna seorang gadis biasa tidak akan sanggup berlari selama berjam-jam dalam hutan gelap yang dia sendiri tau kalau hutan itu berbahaya" sahutnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang menawan

"Kau mengerti sekarang, naruto? Dia bahkan masih sanggup melakukan pemanasan mengelilingi rumah itu sebanyak 100 kali" sahut neji, mata amethystnya tidak lepas memandang gadis dengan surai merah muda yang saat ini sudah memutari rumah itu sebanyak 3 kali

~OoOoO~

"Jadi? Apakah kau sering berolah raga tuan putri?" tanya neji ketika sakura sudah selesai dengan pemanasannya

"Olah raga? Haha jangan bercanda hyuuga-san. Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan olah raga didalam penjara bawah tanah?" kekeh gadis itu

"Lalu? jelaskan padaku kenapa kau tidak berkeringat? Atau paling tidak pemanasan tadi membuat nafasmu jadi tersengal-sengal, tapi kau? Lihat dirimu, bahkan kau tidak mengeluarkan keringat sedikitpun" Shikamaru kini mulai angkat bicara

"Itu karna selama didalam penjara kedua kakiku selalu diborgol dengan bola baja yang beratnya 100 kg, mungkin karna itu aku jadi terbiasa" penjelasan gadis itu sempurna membuat naruto, neji dan shikamaru tercengang

"Se-Seratus Kilogram?" ucap naruto terbata-bata "K-kau pasti bercanda"

"Lalu bagaimana caramu kabur dari istana dan melepaskan borgol itu?" tanya neji yang saat ini sudah bisa mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya

"Dengan sebuah kawat" sahut gadis itu polos

"Ka-Kawat? B-bagaimana caranya?" tanya naruto yang lagi-lagi terkejut

"Dulu aku pernah diajarkan caranya untuk membuka kunci dari sebuah kawat oleh seseorang" jawabnya "Dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada seekor burung yang masuk melalui jendela penjara itu kemudian memberikan kawatnya padaku" lanjutnya

"Se-seekor burung? Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya naruto masih tidak percaya

"Entahlah, burung itu tiba-tiba saja datang dan memberikan kawat itu padaku" sahutnya polos

"Sudah cukup mengobrolnya. Ayo kita lanjutkan latihan ini sakura-_hime_" ucap neji dengan nada tegas

"Sakura. Panggil aku sakura, hyuuga-san" ralat gadis itu

"Baiklah, sebagai gantinya kau bisa memanggilku neji. Apakah kau sudah siap?" tanya neji

"Aku terlahir untuk selalu siap, neji-san" jawabnya mantab membuat seringai kecil muncul pada bibir pemuda hyuuga itu

"Ada 3 hal penting yang harus kau ketahui untuk menjadi kuat" perkataan neji mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari gadis haruno itu

"3 hal penting?" tanya sakura heran

"Iya. Yang pertama adalah tekad. Yang kedua adalah keberanian dan yang terakhir adalah semangat pantang menyerah" sahutnya

"Baiklah aku mengerti" sahutnya

Kemudian latihan itupun dimulai, dengan sakura yang mudah menyerap seluruh teori yang diajarkan oleh neji membuat latihan hari ini terasa begitu mudah dan cepat. Tidak terasa 5 jam sudah berlalu, keringat sudah mulai membasahi pelipis dan baju atasan gadis itu.

"Baiklah, sakura. Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Aku akui kau sangat cepat memperlajari sesuatu. Berusahalah lebih keras lagi agar kau bisa lebih baik dari ini" nasehat neji

"Baiklah! Arigatoo neji-san" sahut sakura seraya membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam

"Hn" sahut pemuda itu kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan sakura

"Jadi? _Sacchan_? Apakah kau ingin melanjutkan ke latihan memanah atau kau ingin melanjutkannya besok?" tanya naruto yang saat ini sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan gadis haruno itu

"Aku akan melanjutkannya. Mohon bantuannya naruto-san" ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badan pada pemuda uzumaki itu

"Jangan terlalu formal seperti itu, _Sacchan_. Santai saja" sahutnya dengan senyuman rubah yang tidak pernah absen dari wajahnya itu

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau pegang ini" naruto memberikan sebuah busur yang dibawanya

~OoOoO~

Ditempat lain, seorang pria berambut putih sedang duduk satu meja bersama seorang wanita dan seorang pria lainnya. Wajah mereka tampak serius seperti akan membicarakan sesuatu.

"Jadi ada perlu apa kau datang menemui kami?" tanya sang wanita, mata coklat madunya menatap pria disebrang mejanya

"Kalian tentang ramalan itukan?" dan bukannya menjawab dia malah memberikan pertanyaan

"Maksudmu ramalan mengenai gadis itu?" tanya wanita itu lagi dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh pria disebrangnya

"Ramalan itu sudah dimulai" lanjut si pria berambut putih

"Lalu? dimana gadis itu?" tanya seorang pria yang sejak tadi hanya diam

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi dia sudah berhasil kabur dari istana" sahutnya

"Kita harus segera menemukannya, sebelum dia ditemukan oleh wanita iblis itu" mata coklat madu wanita itupun menajam

~OoOoO~

"Letakkan anak panahmu pada penumpu busur itu lalu tariklah bagian ini" ucapnya seraya memberikan intruksi pada sakura

"Lebih kuat lagi, _sacchan_." Kemudian naruto menarik pegangan tangan sakura agar memperlebar tarikannya pada busur itu

"Lenganmu harus diangkat lebih tinggi. Kemudian busungkan dadamu" semua intruksi yang diberikan oleh naruto mampu diikuti dengan baik oleh sakura

"Bidik sasaranmu. Dan– "

" –Lepaskan" anak panah itupun meluncur dengan mulus seiring hembusan nafas dari gadis itu

'_JLEB'_ anak panah itu sempurna mengenai sasaran bidik yang ditandai oleh cat merah pada sebatang kayu yang berdiri kokoh tepat 40 meter dari tempatnya berdiri

"Waah! Kau berhasil, _sacchan_! Haha benar kata neji, kau memang cepat belajar" ucap naruto puas dengan apa yang sudah dicapai oleh gadis itu

"Cepat belajar apanya? Aku baru berhasil setelah meluncurkan anak panah yang ke 30. Huh, aku ini memang payah" keluh gadis itu

"Kau lebih baik, _sacchan_. Ino bahkan tidak bisa membidik sasaran dari jarak 5 meter" sahut naruto

"Hoy! Aku mendengarnya baka naruto!" pekik ino dari kejauhan, membuat naruto menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan takut

"Hehehe go-gomen, i-ino-_chan_" sahut naruto seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal itu

"Baiklah! Kita sudahi dulu latihan memanah ini. Lagipula hari sudah sore" Ucapnya sembari mengambil busur yang ada ditangan gadis itu

"Baiklah, arigatoo naruto" sahutnya seraya berlalu meninggalkan naruto

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Area Author:

Yeeeaay! Gold udah update nih minnaaaa! Gimana chapter yang ini? Seru ga?

Okedeh, jangan lupa meninggalkan review untuk gold yaaa ({})


	4. Chapter 4

**Bales Review:**

**IndahP: **Makasih buat reviewnya, hehe gomen ya kalo terlalu pendek. Gold sengaja bikin ceritanya lebih pendek biar minna-san ga cepet bosen dan tambah penasaran hoho. Tapi buat kamuuuh gold akan panjangin lagi deh~ *Apanya yang dipanjangin?* *Ceritanya lah! Mesum aja lo!*

**FiaaATiasrizqi: **Hoho makasih buat reviewnya yaa! Makasih juga buat sarannya, oke gold akan coba bikin karakter sakura jadi lebih dewasa lagi

**Fdestyalove:** Oh ya? Hoho berhubung author baru disini jadi masih kenceng nih ide buat ceritanya, oke ini udah lanjut yaa~

Happy reading! Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

A HEART FOR LOVE

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Warning: AU, AT, Typo, OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Happy Reading!

.

.

4 LOVE, FAMILY AND FRIENDS

Siang berganti malam, terang berganti gelap dan matahari digantikan oleh bulan. Suasana dihalaman depan rumah sederhana namun hangat akan kebersamaan dan kasih sayang itu begitu hening dan damai. Suara jangkrik yang saling bersahutan menjadi musik alam yang sangat merdu sekali.

"Jadi disini kau rupanya, tuan putri. Sedang apa kau disini?" suara baritone seorang pemuda sempurna membuat sakura terkejut

"N-Naruto? Kau mengagetkanku" sahut sakura

"Go-gomen, _sacchan_" timpalnya seraya berjalan dan mendudukkan diri tepat disebelah gadis haruno itu "Jadi? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" ulangnya

"Tidak ada. Hanya menikmati suasana alam yang sudah sangat lama tidak aku rasakan." Sahutnya, pandangannya kini beralih pada taburan bintang dilangit malam itu "Haah! Rindunyaa! Sudah sangat lama aku tidak merasa sebebas ini" ucapnya kemudian

"Hahaha kau seperti anak kecil saja, _sacchan_!" dan ucapan naruto sempurna membuat pemuda itu mendapatkan jitakan keras dari sakura

"_Ittai, sacchan_!" pekiknya yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh gadis itu

Hening. Suasana disana menjadi sangat hening. Hanya suara jangkrik yang mengisi keheningan diantara mereka.

"Nee, naruto. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu" ucap sakura memecah keheningan itu

"Tanyakan saja. Aku pasti akan menjawabnya" senyuman rubah itu kembali terlukis diwajahnya

"Dimana orang tua kalian?" pertanyaan gadis itu sempurna membuat tubuh naruto menegang

"Go-gomen, naruto. Aku hanya bertanya, kalau kau tidak ingin menjawabnya tidak apa-apa aku bisa mengerti" lanjutnya ketika menyadari perubahan raut wajah dari pemuda disampingnya

Setelah lama diam dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan akhirnya pemuda itupun membuka suaranya "Sebulan setelah kabar kematian itu menyebar, para monster datang dan memporak-porandakan desaku. Letak desa yang dekat dengan perbatasan membuat desa kami jadi sasaran pertama bagi para monster itu." perkataan dari pemuda itu membuat sakura terkejut

"Saat itu adalah malam musim dingin dan saat itu umurku baru 5 tahun..." ucapnya memulai bercerita

_Flashback_

_"Kushina! Cepat bawa naruto pergi dari sini!" sayup-sayup dapat terdengar suara berat yang sangat dikenali oleh seorang bocah berambut pirang yang setengah tertidur itu_

_"Tou-chan?" panggil bocah itu dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya pulih_

_"Naruto?! Kushina cepat! Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi!" bentak seorang pria yang saat ini sedang berdiri diambang pintu kamar bocah itu_

_"Aku tidak akan pergi tanpamu, Minato!" wanita itupun balas membentak_

_"Tapi kau harus! Kumohon! Untuk sekali ini saja, jangan bersikap egois! Fikirkan keselamatan naruto!" pekiknya frustasi_

_"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?! Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu?!" isakkan dari wanita itupun mulai terdengar diseluruh sudut kamar bocah pirang yang saat ini sudah sepenuhnya sadar_

_"Tou-chan? Kaa-chan? Ada apa?" tanya bocah itu dengan polos_

_'Roaaar!'_

_'BRUK! BRAK! BRAAK!' suara kegaduhan itu sempurna mengusik perdebatan antara dua insan itu_

_"Mereka datang! Pergilah! Jaga naruto!" ujar lelaki itu pada wanita yang masih menundukkan kepalanya_

_"Kita akan menjaganya bersama!" sahut kushina _

_'DUK..DUK..DUK..! BRAAAK!' suara pintu yang didobrak itu sempurna mengalihkan perhatian mereka bertiga_

_"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI?! INI BERBAHAYA! DIMANA NARUTO?!" bentakan itu berasal dari seorang pria berambut putih yang tadi mendobrak pintu _

_"Ji-Jiraya sensei?" panggil kushina_

_"Ayo cepat! Kita harus pergi sekarang!" Dengan gerakan cepat jiraya menggendong naruto yang masih tidak tau mengenai situasinya_

_"Jiraya sensei?! Boleh aku meminta tolong padamu?" tanya minato _

_"Apa? Tidak bisakah kita membicarakan ini setelah kita keluar dari sini?" ujar jiraya setengah panik melihat keadaan diluar sana yang benar-benar kacau_

_"Tolong jaga naruto dan kushina" lanjutnya_

_"Apa maksudmu?!" bentak jiraya_

_"Aku adalah pemimpin desa ini! Aku harus melindungi desa ini" kilatan keberanian muncul dimata biru laut miliknya_

_"Tidak ada lagi yang harus kau lindungi dari desa ini! Desa ini sudah hancur! Jangan bertindak bodoh!" kali ini kushina yang angkat bicara_

_"Tidak, aku harus melindungi apa yang sudah dipercayakan para pendahuluku padaku" elak minato_

_"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu! Kita lindungi desa ini bersama!" tangan mulus milik wanita uzumaki itu mencengkram erat lengan suaminya_

_"Jangan bertindak bod–"_

_'DUAAAR!' kata-kata itu menggantung begitu saja ketika sebuah monster berhasil melubangi tembok yang berada jauh dibelakang jiraya_

_"SIAL!" umpat minato_

_"Jiraya-sensei! Cepat bawa naruto pergi!" perintah kushina yang langsung direspon oleh lelaki itu_

_~OoOoO~_

_Jiraya berhasil. Dia berhasil keluar dari desa yang sudah porak poranda itu bersama dengan empat orang bocah berumur 4-5 tahun, dan mereka adalah Uzumaki naruto, Hyuuga neji, Hyuuga hinata, dan Yamanaka Ino. _

_Tepat 20 meter setelah jiraya keluar dari desa itu, sebuah ledakan yang sangat keras berhasil membuat mereka semua menoleh. Manik hitam milik jiraya, blue ocean milik naruto dan amethyst milik neji sempurna melebar ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya itu. _

_Desa itu. Desa mereka. Orang tua mereka yang sedang berusaha melindungi desa itu berada disana! Mereka berada didesa yang baru saja meledak itu! Kobaran api yang menimbulkan kepulan abu yang berwarna sepekat langit diatas mereka itupun membumbung tinggi._

_Neji gemetar. Dia tau, dia sangat tau apa yang sudah terjadi pada orang tua mereka disana. Karna tak kuasa lagi menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri, perlahan tapi pasti dia jatuh terduduk dengan airmata yang sudah deras mengalir. Melihat kakak yang sangat disayanginya begitu rapuh, hyuuga hinata yang saat itu baru berumur 4 tahun dan tidak mengetahui apa-apa langsung menghampiri bocah itu dan memeluknya, mencoba menenangkan kakaknya itu. _

_Sementara naruto menatap nanar desa yang saat ini sudah seperti lautan api itu. Berbeda dengan neji yang menangis dalam diam, perlahan tapi pasti naruto mulai histeris dan berteriak memanggil kedua orang tuanya. Sementara ino yang saat itu berumur sama dengan hinata, hanya menatap jiraya dengan tatapan takutnya. _

_Jiraya kembali dilanda kepanikan ketika melihat beberapa ekor monster itu mulai berlari kearahnya. Dengan sekali ucapan mantra sihir, jiraya beserta keempat bocah itupun menghilang._

_End of flashback_

Sakura menatap tidak percaya naruto yang saat ini masih setia duduk disampingnya. Kedua tangan mungilnya digunakan untuk menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karna terkejut itu.

"Setelah itu kami dibawa kedalam rumah ini dan sejak saat itu kami tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar tentang orang tua kami. 2 bulan setelah kejadian itu jiraya jii-san membawa shikamaru dan tenten yang saat itu berumur 5 tahun." Naruto memberi jeda sejenak untuk mengambil nafas

"Dan beberapa minggu setelahnya dia kembali membawa seorang anak lagi dan dia adalah sasuke, diantara kami semua yang paling mengenaskan adalah keadaan sasuke. Karna saat dia dibawa kerumah ini tubuhnya benar-benar lemah, dan terdapat banyak luka sayatan dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. Aku tidak tau apa yang sudah terjadi padanya, karna baik jiraya jii-san maupun sasuke sendiri enggan untuk menceritakan hal itu" sakura bisa melihat jelas pandangan pilu naruto yang dilemparkan pada sakura.

Terlalu jelas sampai sakura sendiri merasakan nyeri hebat menghantam rongga dadanya. Sebuah kesedihan yang dulu dirasakannya ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya terbujur kaku didepan matanya.

"Dan sebulan setelah kedatangan sasuke, jiraya jii-san memutuskan untuk melatih kami dan mengajarkan ilmu sihir pada kami" lanjutnya kini dengan sedikit binar keceriaan yang terpancar dari blue ocean miliknya

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" tanya sakura nampak sangat penasaran

"Dia?" tanya naruto "Maksudmu petapa genit itu? Entahlah aku juga tidak tau. Sudah 6 bulan semenjak kepergiannya untuk berkelana mencari 'sesuatu', Tapi yang jelas dimanapun dia sekarang aku yakin dia sudah menemukan apa yang dicarinya" lanjut naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya

"Petapa genit? Kenapa kau memanggilnya begitu?" tanya sakura heran

"Karna dia adalah seorang kakek-kakek cabul" sahut naruto polos "Ino, hinata dan tenten saja hampir menjadi bahan intipannya. Dia sangat sering mencoba untuk mengintip gadis-gadis itu tapi tidak pernah berhasil dan karna itupula dia selalu mendapatkan bogem mentah dari ino, tenten dan neji" lanjutnya dengan tawa kecil

"Neji?" alis gadis itu mengernyit

"Iya neji. Pemuda itu sangat menyayangi hinata, dan kau taukan kalau gadis itu sangat lembut bahkan untuk memukul orang yang hampir mengintipnya saja dia tidak mau. Jadilah neji yang mewakilinya untuk memukul petapa genit" sahutnya membuat sakura tertawa mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh naruto

"Nee, naruto." Panggil gadis itu yang reflek membuat naruto menoleh kearahnya "Kenapa kemarin hinata berkata bahwa kalian sudah menungguku? Kenapa kalian begitu yakin kalau aku bisa membebaskan kalian?" gadis itu menunduk, matanya tertuju pada rerumputan yang sekarang menjadi alas duduknya

"Karna diantara kami semua, hanya hinata yang bisa meramal" Jawaban yang diberikan naruto membuat sakura mengangkat kepalanya

"Me-Meramal?" tanya gadis itu terkejut

"Iya. Namun tidak semua dari kami memiliki kekuatan khusus seperti itu." jelas naruto

"Hee? Apa maksudmu?" tanya sakura penasaran

"Maksudnya adalah hanya beberapa dari kami saja yang memiliki kekuatan khusus seperti itu" ucapan seorang pemuda dari arah belakang membuat naruto dan sakura menoleh kesumber suara. Dan disanalah orang itu berdiri, kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana panjangnya, seorang shikamaru sedang berjalan mendekat kearah sakura dan naruto diikuti oleh ino, tenten dan neji.

"Shikamaru-san?" tanya sakura terkejut

"Pantas saja aku tidak melihatmu didalam rumah, ternyata kau disini ya, _sacchan._" Ucap tenten seraya mendudukkan dirinya disebelah sakura

"Hehe iya, aku hanya sedang menikmati langit malam dan sedikit berbincang dengan naruto" sahutnya "Nee, shikamaru-san?" panggil gadis itu membuat pemuda yang dipanggil menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Diantara kalian siapa saja yang memiliki kekuatan khusus?" tanya gadis itu

"Disini yang memiliki kekuatan khusus hanya hinata yang bisa meramal dan ino yang memiliki kekuatan sensorik" sahut pemuda itu sembari menyender pada sebatang pohon yang ada didekat mereka

"Lalu? bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa tau kalau orang itu memiliki kekuatan khusus?" tanya sakura masih dengan rasa ingin tahunya

"Caranya akan kami tunjukkan nanti ketika kau sudah belajar mantra dasar ilmu sihir" suara baritone yang sudah mulai familiar ditelinga sakura membuat seluruh pasang mata menoleh kearahnya. Dan tepat diambang pintu uchiha sasuke berdiri dengan wajah datarnya dan mulai berjalan mendekat kearah mereka diikuti oleh hinata yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian" ucapan sakura membuat seluruh perhatian kini terpusat padanya. Mereka menanti. Menanti gadis haruno itu melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Selain demi kebebasan. Apa alasan lain kalian berjuang melawan ratu merissa?" tanya gadis itu berusaha menatap satu persatu wajah dihadapannya

"Demi orang tuaku" sahut hinata

"Demi desaku" sahut neji

"Demi alam yang sudah dirusak olehnya" sahut ino

"Demi keluargaku" sahut shikamaru

"Demi temanku" sahut tenten

"Demi kedamaian yang direnggut olehnya dari negri ini" sahut naruto

"Demi... seluruh klan uchiha" sahut sasuke membuat sakura menoleh kearahnya kemudian tersenyum lembut. Hening. Setelah mengucapkan alasan itu, sakura jadi diam seribu bahasa. Sampai akhirnya...

"_Yosh_! Karna semuanya sudah berada disini, bagaimana kalau kita membuat api unggun dan membakar beberapa ikan yang tadi berhasil aku tangkap?!" pekik naruto yang langsung disambut oleh anggukan dari tenten, ino dan hinata

"Dasar perut karung! Padahal kan kau baru saja makan malam beberapa saat yang lalu" ejek shikamaru

"Biarkan saja! Lagipula ikan itu aku yang menangkap! Jadi terserah padaku akan diapakan nantinya" sahut naruto dengan angkuh membuat para gadis itu tertawa melihat sikpanya

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Area Author:

Yosh minna-saaan! *Teriak pake toa*

Gold udah update nih! Gimana dengan chapter yang ini? bikin kepo gaaa? Hoho

Untuk beberapa chapter kedepan udah gold selesaikan dan akan gold publish kalau chapter yang ini udah di review! hehe jadi tinggalkan review untuk gold yaaaa?!

Sankyu *Pelukin satu-satu*


	5. Chapter 5

**Bales Review:**

**Blue chery**: Hallo salam kenal jugaa! :) Oke ini udah lanjut yaa ;)

**Guest**: Oke oke, gold minta maaf karna kurang panjang hoho, oke ini udah update yaa :)

**IndahP:** Umur sasu beda 1 tahun dari umur sakura, hayoo oba tebak berapa umurnyaaa XD

**Fdestyalove:** Oke oke gold udah update nih, gimana kilat ga? \:D/

* * *

.

.

.

A HEART FOR LOVE

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Warning: AU, AT, Typo, OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

5 CHARACTERISTICS OF LOVE

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat, sudah dua bulan sakura tinggal bersama para penyihir itu. Semua latihannya berjalan dengan sangat lancar, bahkan bisa dibilang sempurna. Gadis musim semi itu merenyap semua trik yang diajarkan padanya dengan sempurna, tipikal gadis yang sangat cepat belajar –pikir mereka.

Tapi latihan hari ini berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya yang hanya dilakukan dipekarangan rumah itu, sakura terus saja berjalan mengekori seorang pemuda yang ada didepannya –sasuke. Pemuda uchiha itu berkata bahwa ini sudah saatnya sakura menerapkan semua pelajaran yang diberikan oleh para pelatihnya. Seharusnya semua penghuni rumah itu ikut bersamanya untuk melihat bagaimana hasil dari latihan selama 2 bulan ini, tapi sayang sekali mereka tidak bisa karna ada beberapa urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggal begitu saja.

Langkah kaki pemuda dihadapannya berhenti membuat sakura juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan mengernyitkan alisnya. Bingung. Itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang.

"A-Ano.. sasuke-san? Apakah kita sudah sampai?" tanya gadis yang masih setia berdiri dibelakang sasuke

"Hn" jawab pemuda itu "Bersiaplah. Aku akan mengujimu disini" lanjutnya seraya berjalan mendekati sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang

Sakura merasa takjub dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya, memang hanya pemandangan yang sederhana. Namun sepertinya sangat mampu membuat gadis itu berbinar-binar, mengingat selama 11 tahun dia hanya melihat tembok penjara yang mengelilinginya.

"_Kirei..!_" pekiknya takjub, matanya masih saja memandang air terjun yang ada dihadapannya dengan sebuah pelangi yang terbentuk disana.

Gadis itu terlalu terpaku pada pemandangan dihadapannya tanpa tau bahwa seorang pria sudah memperhatikannya sedari tadi, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membuat sebuah senyuman. Hal yang sangat jarang bahkan tidak pernah dilakukannya semenjak kejadian 11 tahun lalu.

Mata onyx miliknya terus saja memperhatikan gerak gerik gadis yang saat ini sedang berjalan ke tengah sungai yang hanya merendam mata kakinya, kemudian tangan gadis itu terbentang seperti sedang merasakan setiap percikan air terjun yang ada mengenai wajahnya.

Tak lama kemudian gadis itu berbalik, membuat pemuda uchiha yang masih memperhatikannya menahan nafasnya. Mana onyxnya masih menatap sosok itu, sosok yang tiba-tiba saja menjelma menjadi seperti seorang bidadari.

Wajahnya yang cantik, mata emerald hijau yang lembut namun penuh akan ambisi, bibir ranumnya yang mengembangkan senyum, rambut merah muda panjangnya yang terurai. Benar-benar seperti seorang bidadari yang baru saja turun dari surga hanya untuk bermain air disini.

Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, dia merasa sangat bahagia melihat senyuman itu dan akan melakukan apapun agar senyum itu tetap terlukis disana, termasuk menukar nyawanya demi senyuman itu.

"Sasuke-saaan!" panggil gadis itu membuat lamunan pemuda uchiha itu menjadi buyar dan kembali memasang topeng stoicnya

"Hn. Apakah kau sudah selesai bermain airnya, sakura?" tanya pemuda itu datar membuat sakura menjadi salah tingkah ketika menatap onyx dingin yang ada dihadapannya

Sakura sudah terbiasa ditatap seperti itu oleh sasuke, tapi entah kenapa jantungnya jadi berdegup lebih kencang ketika menatap sepasang onyx itu dari dekat. Ada yang aneh dari tatapan itu, sebuah perasaan ingin melindungi dan sarat akan cinta sedikit terpancar dari onyx pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kita akan memulainya sekarang. Cepat ambil pedangmu" dan ucapan datar dari pemuda itu membuat sakura kembali dari lamunannya

'_Apa yang aku fikirkan sih? Mana mungkin dia mencintaiku'_ batin gadis itu kemudian bergegas untuk menarik pedang yang terlampir dipinggangnya

~OoOoO~

"Bodoh kalian semua! Sudah 2 bulan semenjak kaburnya gadis itu dan kalian masih belum menemukannya juga sekarang?! Apa yang kalian lakukan sebenarnya, hah?!" bentak wanita yang saat ini sedang berdiri didepan seorang komandan dan beberapa orang prajuritnya

"Kami sudah berulang kali menelusuri dark forest itu, yang mulia. Tapi hasilnya selalu nihil" sahut sang komandan pasukan

"Arrrrggh sial...!" geramnya dengan amarah yang sudah memuncak, namun sedetik kemudian amarah itu seakan lenyap

"Panggil _'dia'_!" perintahnya dengan seringai yang mengerikan

~OoOoO~

"Pertahankan kuda-kudamu!" perintah seorang pemuda yang sedang menjadi lawannya sekarang

"Ba-Baik!" sahutnya ditengah-tengah usahanya untuk mengalahkan pemuda itu

"Jangan lengah, sakura!" bentaknya kemudian

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu, namun sepertinya kedua insan berbeda warna rambut itu enggan untuk menyudahi pertarungannya.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" teriak sang gadis

'_GREEP'_ sebuah tangan yang besar dan kokoh berhasil memegang lengannya sebelum gadis itu benar-benar jatuh kesungai yang ada dibawah air terjun

"Sudah cukup" ucapnya dengan wajah datar, membuat gadis yang terduduk dihadapannya menundukkan kepalanya. Helaian merah muda panjangnya itu berhasil menutupi kekecewaan yang sekarang dirasakannya

"Ma-Maaf sasuke-_san_" ucap sakura dengan suara parau membuat sasuke yang sebelumnya sudah berjalan itupun menoleh. Dia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat gadis yang masih terduduk itu menundukkan kepala dengan bahu yang sedang naik turun seperti menahan tangis.

"Untuk apa?" tanya pemuda itu datar

Sasuke merasa seperti tertimpa batu yang sangat berat dan membuat dadanya sesak ketika sakura mendongakkan kepala. _'Jangan menangis, kumohon'_ pintanya dalam hati

"Karna aku sudah mengecewakanmu" suaranya terdengar sangat parau

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Karna aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri.. hiks... maaf, sasuke! Maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" isaknya kemudian kembali menundukkan kepala, kedua tangannya mencengepal kuat diatas pahanya

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat usahamu dan yang lainnya terasa sia-sia karna sudah mengajariku dan hasil yang kau dapat malah mengecewakan seperti itu.. hiks.. Maaf sasu–" ucapannya terhenti ketika ada seseorang yang membawanya masuk kedalam sebuah dekapan, dengan cepat gadis itupun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memeluknya. Lidahnya terasa kelu ketika mendapati sasukelah yang sedang memeluknya.

"Sudah cukup! Jangan katakan apapun lagi" ucapnya tiba-tiba "Kau tidak mengecewakan kami sakura" lanjutnya kemudian

"Tapi aku selalu melakukan kesalahan tadi" sahutnya masih dengan isakan yang tertahan, tangannya mencengkram kuat baju yang dikenakan oleh pemuda itu

Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahan mendengar isakan yang sangat memilukan itu dan tanpa berfikir panjang lagi sasuke mengangkat dagu gadis itu agar bisa menatap hijau emerald yang sangat meneduhkan itu, dengan perlahan tapi pasti pemuda uchiha itu mendekatkan wajahnya berusaha membunuh jarak antara dia dengan bibir gadis itu.

Sakura yang melihat itu hanya bisa terpaku ditempatnya, jantungnya sudah berdegup dengan tidak normal. Dengan jarak sedekat itu sakura bisa merasakan nafas sasuke menerpa wajahnya kemudian mata gadis itupun tertutup ketika dia merasakan benda dingin dan kenyal menyentuh bibirnya.

Gadis itu perlahan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher sasuke, mencengkram rambut raven pemuda itu dengan sedikit dorongan agar dia bisa merasakan ciuman itu lebih dalam.

~OoOoO~

Ditempat lain, seorang pemuda baru saja memasuki sebuah ruangan. Mata jade miliknya menatap tajam kearah wanita yang saat ini masih duduk angkuh dikursi kerajaan.

"Ada perlu apa kau memanggilku, yang mulia" tanya pemuda itu seraya membungkuk hormat

"Aku ingin kau mencari gadis sialan itu, temukan dia dan bawa dia padaku. Dalam keadaan hidup" perintahnya

"Kau tau aku tidak akan bisa, ralat! Aku tidak akan mau melakukan perintahmu itu" sahutnya dengan wajah datar

"Jadi kau mau membantah ratumu sendiri, eh?" sahutnya sinis "Lancang sekali kau ini! Cepat lakukan perintahku! Atau aku akan membuat '_dia_' menderita" lanjutnya dengan menekankan kata 'dia'

Ekspresi wajah pemuda itu menjadi mengeras "Kalau kau berani menyentuh '_dia_' walau hanya seujung jaripun, aku akan–"

"APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN, _HAH_?" pekik wanita itu kemudian "KALAU KAU TIDAK INGIN MELIHAT '_DIA'_ TERLUKA! CEPAT LAKSANAKAN PERINTAHKU, SABAKU!" Amarah terlihat jelas diiris krolofil miliknya

Akhirnya pemuda itupun melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu dengan amarah tertahan

'_Tsk! Sial!'_ umpatnya

~OoOoO~

Ciuman panas itupun berakhir setelah mereka berdua benar-benar kehabisan nafas, tidak ada yang akan menyangka kalau mereka akan melakukan french kiss itu sebanyak 5 kali. Salahkan bibir gadis itu yang terus menggoda sasuke untuk mencicipinya lagi dan lagi.

Sakura masih mencoba untuk mengatur nafas serta detak jantungnya ketika sasuke mendekapnya dengan sangat erat, seolah-olah jika dia mengendurkan sedikit saja dekapan itu maka sang gadis akan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, sakura" ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda itu membuat sakura merasakan perasaan yang sangat aneh namun hangat.

"B-Baik, sasuke-san" Gadis itupun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, wajahnya masih terbenam pada dada bidang sang uchiha.

"Panggil aku sasuke-_kun _, sakura" perintahnya

"S-sasuke-_kun_" ucapnya gugup masih dengan wajah yang terbenam dalam dada bidang sasuke

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang" Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya, mereka terus saja berjalan sembari bergandengan tangan

~OoOoO~

"A-aku sudah selesai" ucap sakura gugup kemudian berjalan keluar rumah untuk melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa –memandangi langit

"Tapi kau belum memakan hidangan penutupnya, _Sacchan_" ucap hinata membuat langkah sakura terhenti tepat didepan pintu, kemudian gadis itu mambalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum

"Aku sudah kenyang hinata, terimakasih" sahutnya kemudian membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan perlahan

"Dia.. kenapa?" tanya naruto bingung dengan sikap gadis itu, karna tidak biasanya sakura menolak hidangan penutup yang dibuat oleh hinata

"Entahlah, kau bisa bertanya pada pemuda yang ada disampingmu itu naruto. Karna dialah yang bersama _Sacchan_ selama seharian ini" saran tenten yang mulai sibuk dengan makanan penutup dihadapannya

"Jadi?" tanya naruto sembari menatap pemuda yang masih sibuk dengan makanan dihadapannya

"Hn? Aku tidak tau" sahutnya cuek membuat naruto mendengus

"Jadi apakah dia sudah cukup siap, sasuke?" tanya shikamaru

Untuk sesaat pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya, dia menatap wajah kusut shikamaru "Begitulah, dia bisa diajarkan mantra dasar besok" sahutnya kemudian kembali melahap hidangan penutup yang baru saja diberikan oleh hinata

"Aku sudah selesai" ucap ino kemudian bangkit dari kursinya, membuat yang lainnya heran karna gadis itu juga tidak pernah melewatkan hidangan penutup

"Aku ingin memastikan apakah _sacchan_ baik-baik saja atau tidak" lanjutnya berusaha menjawab tatapan heran orang-orang dimeja makan itu

~OoOoO~

"Jadi? Apakah kau sedang ada masalah _hime_?" suara lembut seorang gadis membuatnya terlonjak kaget dan dengan sengit melihat kesumber suara

"Ino?" tanya gadis itu "Aku sedang tidak ada masalah apapun"

"Hmm? Benarkah? Tapi sikapmu cukup aneh _sacchan_"

"Aneh bagaimana?" raut wajah bingung tampak jelas dimanik emeraldnya

"Kau jadi pendiam semenjak tiba dirumah tadi siang" mata aquamarine miliknya menatap ribuan bintang yg tersebar bagaikan hamparan permata

"Kalau begitu apakah kau sedang sakit?" kemudian aquamarine itu kembali menatap emerald dengan sangat intens

"Aku baik-baik saja, ino. Sungguh!" sahutnya meyakinkan gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu

Suara jangkrik yang saling bersahutan mengisi keheningan diantara kedua gadis itu. Lama. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka terdiam seperti itu.

"Ino?" panggil sakura setelah sekian lama terdiam dan yang dipanggil hanya menoleh sebagai jawaban "Cinta itu seperti apa?" tanya sakura tiba-tiba membuat gadis yamanaka ini menyeringai

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang hal itu, eh?" pertanyaan balik dari ino sukses membuat sakura menegang "Apakah kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" tanya gadis itu lagi "Apakah pemuda itu sasuke?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi

"Tidak. aku hanya ingin tau saja" sahutnya berusaha setenang mungkin

"Aku tidak yakin dengan jawabanmu itu, _hime_" sahutnya masih dengan seringai yang menjengkelkan –menurut sakura

"Oh ayolah ino. Tidak bisakah kau langsung memberitahuku tanpa harus jadi menyebalkan seperti itu?" emeraldnya kembali beralih menatap langit malam itu

Sakura masih menunggunya dengan resah. Yaa dia sedang menunggu gadis disampingnya menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Cinta itu indah, _sacchan_" suara lembut ino membuat sakura menoleh kearah gadis yang sedang memandang langit malam itu

"Cinta itu seperti sebuah angin, kau tidak tau dia akan datang kapan, dimana, dan dari arah mana. Kau juga tidak bisa menebak cinta itu akan jatuh dihati siapa. Namun hal itu tetap memberikan dampak yang sama padamu. Menyejukkan dan menghangatkan secara bersamaan." Lanjutnya kemudian menoleh kearah sakura dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis

"Lalu bagaimana kau tau kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya gadis itu, rasa penasaran tidak dapat ditampik dari raut wajahnya

"Kau akan selalu merindukan dirinya, Memikirkan sosoknya setiap saat, Merasa berdebar-debar ketika berada sangat dekat dengannya, Selalu ingin ada didekatnya dan membuatnya bahagia, lalu kau juga merasa hidupmu akan terasa hampa tanpa kehadirannya" sahut ino, matanya terpejam ketika hembusan angin menerpa mereka

"Dan kau rela mengorbankan nyawamu untuknya, untuk melihatnya bahagia dan tetap hidup" lanjut gadis itu masih dengan mata terpejam

Sakura berusaha mencerna semua perkataan ino, dia merasa apa yang dikatakan ino sama dengan apa yang dirasakannya akhir-akhir ini setiap kali berada didekat pemuda uchiha itu. tanpa terasa sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas. Dia tersenyum.

Dan tanpa sakura sadari ino melihat senyuman itu, senyuman yang memancarkan kebahagiaan yang berjuta kali lipatnya. Dan ino tau apa yang sedang dialami gadis itu, ino tau apa dan siapa alasan dibalik senyuman hangat sakura. Melihat gadis haruno itu bahagia membuatnya juga ikut merasakan kebahagiaan itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu, ino?" tanya sakura tiba-tiba

"Bagaimana apanya?" sahut gadis itu bingung

"Apakah kau sudah pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya sakura, matanya memandang lembut gadis yang sedang blushing itu

"Tentu saja" jawab ino, wajahnya merona merah dan berseri-seri disaat yang bersamaan

"Tapi sepertinya ini hanyalah cinta sepihak" lanjutnya, sakura terkejut mendengar jawaban gadis yamanaka itu

"Sepihak? Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?" tanya sakura polos

"Karna orang yang aku sukai sudah memberikan hati dan cintanya pada gadis lain"

"Begitukah? Padahal menurutku kau dan shikamaru-san saling menyukai dan kalian tampak serasi" ucap sakura dengan polosnya

"Eh? Shi-Shikamaru? A-apa yang kau bicarakan, _sacchan_? K-kenapa kau membawa-bawa nama pemuda malas itu?" ino tampak gugup dan hal itu membuat sakura sangat ingin menggodanya, berbeda sekali dengan biasanya dimana sakuralah yang selalu digoda oleh gadis itu

"Heee? Tentu saja karna dia adalah pemuda yang kau bicarakan barusan" sukses! Jawaban yang diberikan oleh sakura sukses mengenai sasaran!

"Ap-apa yang membuatmu berfikir kalau pemuda itu adalah shikamaru?!" ketus ino berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merona merah

"Karna kau sering sekali melihat kau memperhatikan shikamaru dan rona merah diwajahmu juga memberitahukan kalau kau jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu, Nyonya nara" goda sakura, membuat ino semakin malu dan gugup

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Area Author:

Yooosh! Minna-saaaan! Gold udah update nih \:D/

Gimanaa? kilat ga? udah panjang belom ceritanya? Greget ga buat chapter yang iniii? Semoga kalian ga bingung yaa ngebacanya hahaha *ditabok*

Dan seperti biasa gold sudah menyelesaikan chapter selanjutnya dan akan gold publish kalau yang ini sudah direview! so, minna-saaaan! *Teriak pake toa* Langsung di review aja yaaa! Monggooooo :)

**Ps:**

Kira-kira apa ya yang akan dilakukan oleh sabaku itu? dan gimana kelanjutan dari hubungan antara sakura dengan sasuke? pengen tau? ikutin terus ceritanyaa yaaa *Kecup keningnya satu-satu*


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:**

Chapter ini gold update sebagai permintaan maaf dari gold karna chapter sebelumnya yang terlalu pendek. Dan karna gold ga nepatin janji buat update kilat :(

-Happy reading! Enjoy!-

* * *

.

.

.

A HEART FOR LOVE

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Warning: AU, AT, Typo, OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

6 WORDS: I LOVE U

Hari-hari selanjutnya terasa sangat lambat bagi sakura. Dia merasa jantungnya menjadi tidak normal sejak insiden '_Kissing'_ –yang diam-diam sangat dinikmati juga olehnya, ditambah dengan pernyataan yang diberikan ino beberapa waktu lalu.

Kejadian itu terus saja berputar dalam benaknya bagaikan sebuah film favorite yang wajib diputar. Dan hal itu cukup mengganggu konsentrasi gadis musim semi itu, membuatnya menjadi lebih sering mendapatkan hukuman dari neji karna tidak berkonsentrasi penuh pada apa yang dilakukannya.

Bagi sakura hari ini terasa berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Kalau biasanya dia melihat tembok penjara yang mengelilinginya atau hamparan rumput hijau yang tumbuh dipekarangan depan rumahnya, hari ini berbeda tentu saja karna sekarang dia akan pergi kekota.

Awalnya dia menolak untuk pergi kesana. Jika orang yang menjadi teman perjalanannya saat ini adalah ino, hinata, atau siapapun! Dia pasti akan mengiyakan ajakan itu.

Tapi sialnya orang yang menjadi teman perjalanannya adalah sang uchiha, orang yang sangat ingin dia hindari saat ini. Dia tidak takut pada pemuda itu, hanya saja dia merasa belum siap menghadapi pemuda itu.

Beberapa hari setelah insiden itu sasuke dan shikamaru harus pergi untuk sebuah urusan dan itu adalah waktu yang sangat berharga bagi sakura untuk mempersiapkan dirinya dihadapan sang uchiha.

Tapi walaupun sudah berusaha sekuat apapun, gadis itu tetap saja gugup saat berada didekat pemuda uchiha yang tampan ini.

"Kau kenapa?" suara baritone yang sudah sangat familiar ditelinganya itu membuat lamunannya buyar

"E-Eh? A-aku? A-aku baik-baik saja" sahutnya gugup membuat sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah aneh gadis haruno itu

"Hn. Terserah" jawabnya datar kemudian kembali fokus dan jalan didepan sakura. Dan hal itu sukses membuat rasa kecewa dalam diri sakura memuncak.

'_Apakah itu menandakan bahwa ciuman kita tidak berarti apa-apa, sasuke-kun?'_ batin gadis itu seraya memandangi punggung tegap pemuda yang masih berjalan dihadapannya

Beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu sampai disebuah pusat kota yang sangat ramai oleh orang yang berlalu lalang. Sakura harusnya senang karna bisa melihat keramaian seperti ini lagi setelah 11 tahun terkurung didalam penjara.

Tapi hatinya sedang tidak ingin berbahagia sekarang, wajahnya masih menampilkan sorot kekecewaan dan emeraldnya masih menatap punggung tegap yang setia berjalan didepannya bagaikan sebuah tameng baja.

Sakura hanya bisa mengikuti kemana langkah pemuda itu berjalan. Lama. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berada disini dan entah sudah berapa toko yang dia dan sasuke masuki untuk membeli beberapa keperluan.

"...ra? sakura?" panggilan itu sukses membuat sakura terlonjak kaget, matanya menatap nanar pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah datar

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sasuke, sakura bisa melihat sorot kecemasan dalam mata onyx yang memabukkan itu

'_Jangan biarkan aku terus terjerat semakin dalam, kumohon!'_ batin gadis itu menjerit

Namun dia tersenyum, sebuah senyuman yang terasa sangat kaku dan berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatinya. "Tidak pernah sebaik ini" jawabnya

"Kau yakin?" tanya pemuda itu dan sakura menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan ringan

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau tunggu disini dan jaga kuda ini. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu di toko itu" sambungnya kemudian mengikatkan tali kekang kuda pada tiang yang dipasang khusus untuk kuda-kuda yang dibawa ke pusat kota ini.

Sorot kekecewaan kembali terlukis diwajahnya ketika sosok sasuke berjalan menjauh dan menghilang disebuah toko bangunan. Sakura memutuskan untuk membeli sebotol minuman dan duduk disebuah bangku yang berada tidak jauh dari kuda dan tempatnya berdiri.

Namun baru saja dia akan mendudukkan diri, tubuhnya tersandung oleh sesuatu dan hal itu membuat minuman yang dipegangnya terlempar dan mengenai dua orang pria bertubuh besar yang berdiri membelakangi dirinya.

Sakura berusaha bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya, namun terasa sangat sulit karna lutut yang mendarat terlebih dahulu. Membuat luka yang cukup serius terbentuk dilututnya dan membuat celana panjang miliknya sobek. Dia meringis melihat darah yang merembes keluar.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, nona?" tanya salah seorang pria yang terkena tumpahan air minumnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat garang.

Suasana sekitarnya sangat sepi, karna toko yang baru sasuke masuki tadi berada dipinggiran kota dan jauh dari keramaian.

"Go-Gomennasai..! a-aku tidak sengaja" takut. Hanya itu yang dirasakan sakura saat ini

"Hee? Maaf katamu? Kau harus menerima konsekuensinya karna berani membuat kotor baju kami, _nona_!" sambung seorang pria lain dengan penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya membuat ketakutan sakura bertambah besar

"Ja-Jangan! Kumohon! A-aku tidak senga– Kyaaaaa!" jeritan melengking itu berhasil keluar dari bibirnya ketika salah seorang pria itu menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya

"Lepaskan dia" suara dingin seorang pria masuk kedalam indra pendengaran sakura, membuatnya mendongakkan

"S-sasu..ke-_kun_.." lirih gadis itu dengan air mata yang mulai jatuh mengaliri pipinya, membuat sasuke kalap melihat air mata kembali mengalir dari mata emerald gadisnya. *Gadisnya, eh? Sejak kapan dia menjadi milikmu uchiha?*

"Melepaskannya, _huh_? Tidak sebelum kami memberikan pelajaran pada gadis ini. Agar dia tidak lagi berbuat ceroboh" sahut salah seorang pria yang berdiri tepat disebelah pria yang mencengkram kedua tangan sakura

"Cepat lepaskan dia. sebelum kalian menyesali apa yang akan aku lakukan!" ucap sasuke dingin. Sakura terkejut ketika melihat mata sasuke berubah menjadi berwarna semerah darah.

"K-Kau...?! M-Mata itu...!" pekik pria yang masih mengcengkram kuat pergelangan tangan sakura

"Le-lebih baik kita pergi sekarang, _aniki_. Pemuda itu berbahaya." Dan ucapan pria yang berdiri disebelah sakura itu langsung direspon dengan anggukan dan kemunduran dari mereka berdua.

Sakura masih terpaku, Walaupun saat ini mata sasuke sudah kembali seperti semula. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat kearah sakura yang jatuh terduduk karna rasa sakit yang berasal dari lututnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu raut kecemasan terlihat jelas diwajahnya

Merasa tidak mendapat respon apapun dari sakura dan dengan inisiatifnya sendiri sasuke akhirnya menggendong gadis itu ala bridal style dan mendudukannya dibangku yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Dasar bodoh!" umpat pemuda itu kemudian berjalan menjauh dari sakura yang masih diam tak bergeming. Wajahnya tertunduk, agar bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaan yang sedang dialaminya sekarang.

'_Bodoh ya? Haha kau benar sasuke-kun. Aku memang bodoh! Aku bodoh karna dengan mudahnya terjerat pada pesonamu'_ batin gadis itu lagi

Beberapa saat kemudian sasuke kembali dengan beberapa obat-obatan yang baru dibelinya. Kemudian dengan telaten dia membersihkan dan mengobati luka yang ada dikedua lutut gadis itu.

"Sudah selesai. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, karna sebentar lagi hari akan gelap" ucap sasuke namun tidak mendapat respon apapun dari sakura

"Kenapa?" suara gadis itu sukses merebut seluruh perhatian sasuke

Sasuke kembali merasa dihantam oleh sesuatu yang membuat dadanya sesak. '_Jangan lagi, kumohon!'_ batin pemuda itu ketika melihat air mata sudah menganak sungai dimata emerald gadis itu

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu padaku? Kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah aku adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagimu?!" suara sakura bergetar, wajahnya kembali tertunduk

"Berhenti membuatku terlihat bodoh dihadapan orang-orang, sasu! Berhenti memberi harapan kosong seperti itu.. hiks.." dengan cepat sasuke memeluk tubuh rapuh gadis itu,

Gadis yang biasanya terlihat sangat ceria dan bersemangat. Sasuke benci melihat gadis itu dalam keadaan rapuh seperti ini. Sasuke terus saja memeluk erat sakura yang semakin terisak didadanya.

"berhentilah membuat aku semakin tersiksa karna perasaan ini.. kumohon.. sasu.. komohon..." isaknya lagi

"Maaf" akhirnya kata itu keluar juga dari mulutnya "Maaf karna membuatmu tersiksa, _hime_. Maaf karna membuatmu merasa terlihat bodoh." lanjut sasuke membuat sakura semakin mengencangkan cengkraman tangannya pada baju pemuda itu

"I LOVE U" 6 huruf itu sukses membuat sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba menatap onyx memabukkan itu dan berusaha mencari kebohongan apalagi yang ditutupi pemuda itu. Namun nihil, sakura tidak menemukan kebohongan apapun dalam matanya.

"Kau dengar aku? Aku mencintaimu" ulang pemuda itu membuat rasa sakit dan kekecewaan yang menerjang rongga dada sakura berubah menjadi rasa bahagia yang meletup-letup

"Sasu.." lirihnya

"Dan kau benar! Bagiku kau adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Jadi jangan menangis lagi, kumohon! Kau menyakitiku hanya dengan memperlihatkan air mata itu" ucapnya panjang lebar

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sasuke-_kun_. Sangat sangat mencintaimu" sahutnya, mempererat pelukannya pada pemuda uchiha itu

~OoOoO~

Keesokan paginya sakura bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, dia terbangun karna rasa haus yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Dengan langkah gontai, dia menyeret kakinya untuk mengambil air yang ada didapur. Rumah itu terlihat sangat sepi, sepertinya semua penghuni rumah belum ada yang bangun dipagi buta seperti ini.

Gadis itu cukup terkejut dan heran melihat sasuke yang sedang duduk didapur, dan keheranan gadis itu bertambah ketika dia melihat sasuke sudah berpakaian rapih dengan sebuah tas yang terlampir dibahunya.

"sasuke-_kun_" Panggil gadis itu, membuat sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dari sebuah buku yang sedang dibacanya –seperti buku mantra sihir yang sering dibaca oleh ino ataupun neji

"Hn? Ohayou" sapa pemuda itu, senyuman lembut dia lemparkan pada gadis musim semi yang terpesona pada senyumannya

"O-Ohayou" jawab gadis itu dengan gugup,

Dia merasakan wajahnya memanas saat itu juga, dengan langkah terburu-buru dia mendekati westafel dan mengambil air mineral untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya, juga mengusir perasaan gugup yang membuat jantungnya melompat-lompat.

"K-Kau mau kemana sasuke-_kun_?" tanya gadis itu, walaupun sudah berusaha untuk tidak gugup tapi hal itu membuatnya jadi bertambah gugup

Baru saja sasuke akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab. Suara langkah seseorang seperti mendekat kearah dapur dan disanalah sosok itu berdiri tepat diambang pintu dapur

"_Sacchan_? Ohayou" sapa pemuda berambut blonde spike itu, jangan lupakan senyuman rubah miliknya!

"Ohayou, naruto. Kau mau kemana?" tanya gadis itu heran karna melihat naruto juga sudah berpakaian rapih dan sebuah tas tergantung dipundaknya

"Bukan 'Kau' sakura tapi 'kalian'." Sahut pemuda itu membuat kebingungan sakura bertambah "Aku dan si Teme ada urusan selama beberapa hari kedepan, jadi kau akan kami tinggal. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya pemuda itu

"Umm? Iya" sahutnya, ada sedikit rasa kecewa yang terpancar dari maniknya ketika mengetahui pemuda uchiha itu akan meninggalkannya selama beberapa hari kedepan

"Kau kenapa kecewa seperti itu, _sacchan_? Tenang saja. Sasuke hanya akan pergi sebentar, _kok_" dan ucapan dari naruto sukses membuat sakura seperti menegang

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan, naruto?" tanya sakura gugup

"Kau tau apa maksudku, _sacchan_" goda pemuda itu

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Sudahlah sebaiknya aku kembali kekamar" kemudian kaki jenjangnya melangkah menjauh meninggalkan ketiga orang itu

"Oy, _sacchan_!" panggil naruto dengan suara sedikit lantang membuat sakura berhenti dan membalik tubuhnya berusaha menatap pemuda itu, ketiga orang yang ada dihadapan sakura menydari hal itu. semburat merah halus tercetak jelas dikedua pipinya. Membuat naruto semakin ingin menggodanya, sementara sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada sasuke sebelum dia berangkat?" goda pemuda itu (_Lagi_)

"Eh? O-oh i-iya, a-aku lupa. Ha-Hati-hati dijalan, s-sasuke-_kun_" ucapnya tergagap kemudian langsung melesat meninggalkan naruto yang sedang menahan tawanya dan sasuke yang menyeringai melihat tingkah lucu gadis itu

"Sasuke-'_KUN_', eh?" goda naruto pada pemuda raven yang masih memasang senyum tipis itu

"Diam kau dobe! Kau merusak moodku!" death glare khas uchiha pun dilayangkan pada pemuda uzumaki dihadapannya

~OoOoO~

"_Sacchan?_" panggil hinata dari arah pintu membuat gadis dengan rambut merah mudah panjang yang sedang diurainya itu menengok

"Ada apa, hinata?" tanya gadis itu

"Neji-nii, shikamaru-_san_ dan tenten-_chan_ sedang pergi kekota untuk membeli beberapa keperluan. Aku dan ino berniat pergi ke hutan untuk mencari beberapa tanaman yang bisa disajikan untuk makan siang nanti. Apakah kau ingin ikut?" sahutnya

"Hutan? Memangnya dark forest masih memilik tanaman yang cukup 'bagus' untuk dikonsumsi?" tanya gadis itu

"Bukan dark forest yang aku maksud, _sacchan_. Tapi hutan yang berada cukup jauh dari sini dan aku jamin hutan itu memiliki tanaman yang cukup 'bagus' untuk dikonsumsi" sahutnya sedikit terkekeh

"Baiklah aku akan ikut. Tapi dengan apa kita akan kesana?" tanya gadis itu

"Dengan sihir tentunya" sahut ino dari arah belakang hinata

"Sihir? Tapi kan kau tau aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir"

"Kau hanya belum bisa, _Sacchan_. Bukannya tidak bisa" hinata tersenyum hangat kearah gadis itu

"Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang" saran ino kemudian berjalan menuju keluar rumah diikuti oleh hinata dan sakura

"Baiklah, _Sacchan_. Sekarang kau kaitkan tanganmu dengan tangan kita" intrusksi hinata, kemudian sakura mengaitkan kedua tangannya pada tangan ino dan hinata. Mereka seperti sedang membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil.

"Aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja setelah menempuh perjalanan dengan sihir seperti ini, _sacchan_" ucap ino santai

"Baiklah kalian siap?" tanya hinata dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh kedua gadis itu

"Torkey! To greenforest!" ucap hinata lantang dan sedetik kemudian sebuah cahaya muncul tepat ditengah lingkaran kecil itu, cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan itu memaksa sakura untuk menutup matanya.

"Hei, _Sacchan_? Bukalah matamu, kita sudah sampai" suara hinata menyapa indra pendengarannya, dengan perlahan dia membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya gadis itu ketika mendapati dirinya tidak lagi berada dipekarangan rumah

"Ini... dimana?" tanya sakura masih memandangi sekelilingnya

"Hutan ini bernama greenforest, _Sacchan_" sahut ino memulai langkahnya menyusuri setiap sudut hutan yang sudah sangat dihafalnya diluar kepala itu

"Kenapa hutan ini tidak terlihat seperti darkforest?" tanya sakura bingung

"Karna hutan ini tidak terkontaminasi oleh sihir jahat sang ratu" sahut hinata

"Setidaknya belum" timpal ino "Walaupun hutan ini belum terkontaminasi sihir jahat sang ratu, kau tetap tidak akan menemukan makhluk sihir lain disini" lanjutnya

Kemudian langkah mereka terhenti ketika hinata –yang saat ini sudah memimpin jalan menghentikan langkahnya dan berjongkok untuk memetik sesuatu kemudian langsung dimasukkan kedalam tas yang terlampir dibahunya.

"Bagaimana bisa hutan ini tidak terkontaminasi oleh sihir jahat itu?" tanya sakura masih dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat besar

"Karna hutan ini berada diluar jangkauan sang ratu" sahut ino, kali ini dialah yang menghentikan langkahnya melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh hinata tadi

"Nee, hinata?" panggil sakura membuat sang empunya nama menoleh dan menunggu kalimat apa yang akan dilontarkan gadis musim semi itu

"Apakah kau dan naruto adalah sepasang kekasih?" tanya gadis itu, matanya menatap penasaran kearah hinata yang sedang berblushing-blushing ria bahkan hampir pingsan

"A-Apa yang kau bicarakan, _sacchan_?" tanya gadis itu masih dengan rona merah diwajahnya

"Kau tau apa maksudku, hinata" jawab gadis itu dengan santai

"Tanpa menanyakan hal itupun kau pasti sudah tau gelagatnya kan, _sacchan_" ucap ino yang masih setia pada posisinya

"Heee? I-ino-chan, ka-kalian ini sedang membicarakan apa sih?" elak hinata kemudian bangkit dari posisinya

"Tapi menurutku, kau dan naruto itu sangat cocok bila menjadi sepasang kekasih. Walaupun aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah naruto sadar terhadap perasaanmu" kemudian sakura berjalan mengikuti hinata yang masih menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya

"Si bodoh itu, dia tidak akan sadar jika tidak dihajar langsung oleh neji!" ketus ino

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau katakan langsung padanya, hinata? Bukankah lebih baik jika kau mengungkapkan apa yang kau rasakan" usul gadis itu

"Su-sudahlah, sebaiknya kita segera menyelesaikan kegiatan ini sebelum hari beranjak semakin siang" sela hinata, berusaha untuk menghentikan pembicaraan itu sebelum menjadi semakin besar dan tidak terkendali olehnya

~OoOoO~

"Ino? Apakah disekitar sini ada sungai?" Sakura merasa sangat haus setelah sejak tadi hanya menemani hinata dan ino mencari tumbuhan

"Ada, disana" sahut ino, jari lentiknya menunjuk kesuatu arah tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya dari jamur yang sedang dipetiknya

"Baiklah aku akan kesana sebentar. Aku merasa sangat haus" sahut gadis itu seraya berjalan menjauh

"Jangan jauh-jauh dan terlalu lama, _Sacchan_." Nasehat hinata yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan dari gadis musim semi itu

~OoOoO~

"Haah! Akhirnya hilang jugaa rasa haus itu" ucap sakura lantang setelah dia meneguk air yang mengalir didepannya

_'Srek... Srek... Srek... Srek...'_ sakura sedikit terlonjak ketika melihat semak-semak yang ada disamping kirinyanya bergoyang. Rasa waspadanya meningkat pesat ketika semak-semak itu semakin bergerak tidak karuan. Tangan mulusnya sudah mencengkram gagang pedang yang terlampir dipinggulnya. Dan tak lama kemudian makhluk itupun muncul, membuat sakura terlonjak kaget.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Area Author:

Oke oke gimana dengan chapter yang ini? Apakah kurang panjang juga? Jadi bener ya masih kurang panjang :( *Pundung dipojoGan kamar*

**Sakura-_hime_: **udahlah jangan hiraukan gold, minna-san! Daripada ngeliatin dia pundung gaje gitu mendingan minna kasih review aja buat cerita ini dan buat author yang masih berpundung-pundung ria disanaaah

**Gold:** Saku jahaD yees! *Nangis guling-guling*

**Sakura-_hime_:** *Sweatdrop*


	7. Chapter 7

**Keterangan:**

**Uchiha Sasuke: 17 tahun**

**Haruno Sakura: 16 tahun**

**Yamanaka Ino: 16 tahun**

**Hyuuga Neji: 16 tahun**

**Uzumaki Naruto: 16 tahun**

**Hyuuga Hinata: 15 tahun**

**Nara Shikamaru: 16 tahun**

**Tenten: 16 tahun**

* * *

.

.

.

A HEART FOR LOVE

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Warning: AU, AT, Typo, OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

7 GUARDIANS ANGEL

Sakura memandang takjub makhluk yang ada dihadapannya, dia merasa ini seperti mimpi. Berulang kali dia mengedipkan mata atau mencubit pipinya dan dia merasa sakit karna cubitan itu, dan itu berarti dia sedang tidak bermimpi.

Didekatinya makhluk itu, makhluk mungil yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata ingin tahu. Makhluk itu adalah seorang peri. Sakura tidak tau pasti dia adalah peri jenis apa, tapi dilihat dari sayapnya sepertinya itu adalah peri bunga. Sakura pernah mempelajari tentang jenis-jenis peri dulu, sebelum kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi.

Tangan mulusnya terulur, berusaha untuk menyentuh sosok itu. Namun seperti dugaannya peri itu sangat lincah, terbukti dengan hilangnya makhluk itu dari hadapannya membuat rasa kecewa terbesit disorot matanya. Dengan lesu dibalikkan tubuh rampingnya itu, berniat untuk kembali. Namun lagi-lagi dia dikejutkan oleh hal yang sama, peri itu kembali dan sekarang sedang terbang tepat dihadapannya dan hal yang lebih membuatnya takjub adalah peri itu tidak sendiri.

Sakura menyadari sesuatu, dia merasa peri-peri itu seperti memerintahkan gadis itu untuk mengikuti mereka. Tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun, sakura berjalan mengikuti mereka. Setelah dia melewati sebuah pintu batu –yang terbuka jika ada seorang peri yang menyentuh permukaan batu itu– gadis itu kembali dibuat kagum oleh pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya, sebuah pohon sakura yang sedang memekarkan bunga itu berdiri dengan kokoh ditengah padang yang tidak terlalu luas namun juga tidak terlalu sempit. Setiap langkah yang diambil gadis itu membuat semua peri keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dengan mantap, dilangkahkannya kaki jenjang itu menuju pohon sakura yang berdiri kokoh disana.

Dia kembali terkejut ketika sebuah cahaya yang terpencar menjadi tujuh warna melayang tepat dibawah pohon itu, perlahan tapi pasti ketujuh cahaya itu berubah menjadi wujud tujuh orang wanita cantik yang terlihat transparan dari bagian pinggang kebawah tubuhnya.

"Akhirnya kau sampai juga ditempat ini, sakura-_hime_" ucap salah seorang wanita dengan gaun berwarna biru langit

"Eh? Kalian mengenalku?" tanya sakura tidak percaya

"Kami sangat mengenalmu, _hime_" kali ini ucapan itu berasal dari wanita yang memakai gaun berwarna ungu

"Bagaimana mungkin? Seingatku aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan kalian" yakin gadis itu

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya tapi itu sudah sangat lama sekali" sahut wanita dengan gaun berwarna kuning

"Lalu? siapa kalian?"

"Kami adalah Seven Guardians Angel" sahut wanita yang mengenakan gaun berwana merah

"Be-Benarkah?" tanya sakura terkejut. Saat umurnya menginjak 6 tahun, dia pernah membaca disalah satu buku yang ada diperpustakaan istana tentang mereka para 'guardians angel'.

"A-aku tidak percaya bisa bertemu dengan kalian" ucap sakura setelah sekian lama terdiam "Aku butuh bantuan kalian. Kumohon! Bantulah aku untuk menghancurkan ratu merissa dan mengambil alih kerajaraanku!" pinta gadis itu

"Maaf, _hime_. Untuk yang satu itu kami tidak bisa melakukannya" sahut wanita dengan gaun hijaunya

"Kenapa?" tanya sakura kecewa

"Karna yang bisa melakukan itu hanyalah dirimu" sahut wanita dengan gaun berwarna orange

"Tapi bagaimana? Aku memang sudah mempelajari beberapa seni bela diri dan akan mempelajari mantra dasar sihir. Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa menghancurkan ratu merissa" sahutnya dengan wajah yang menunduk membuat helaian merah mudanya menutupi wajah itu

"Kau memang tidak akan bisa menghancurkannya, walau dengan mantra sihir terkuat sekalipun" ada rasa kecewa yang terpancar pada sorot mata gadis musim semi itu

"Maka dari itu kau membutuhkan 3 hal yang bisa membantumu menghancurkan wanita itu" lanjutnya

"3 hal?" tanya sakura bingung

"Ya. Dan 3 hal itu adalah ikatan yang diperkuat oleh persaudaraan, kasih sayang murni dan cinta sejati"

"Tu-Tunggu dulu! Dimana aku harus mencari 3 hal itu?" bingung. Hal itulah yang sedang dirasakan oleh sakura sekarang

"Kau harus mendapatkannya, sakura-_hime_ bukan mencarinya."

"Lalu bagaimana caraku mendapatkannyaaa?" tanya gadis itu frustasi

"Orang-orang terdekatmu akan membantumu mendapatkan 3 hal itu" jawab wanita bergaun merah

"Terimalah ini, kau akan sangat membutuhkan benda ini" kemudian wanita itu memberikan sebuah tongkat sihir yang langsung diterima oleh sakura

"Dan ini" sambung wanita bergaun hijau, tangannya terulur untuk memberikan sebuah kristal bening yang sangat indah

"Itu adalah Kristal Naga. Dan itu adalah milikmu, sudah waktunya benda itu dikembalikan padamu" sambung wanita bergaun biru

"Kami harus pergi." Lanjut wanita bergaun merah itu, sebelum sakura bisa merespon apa yang baru saja diberikan oleh mereka padanya

"Yakinlah pada dirimu dan orang-orang disekitarmu, _hime_" kemudian satu persatu dari wanita itu mulai kembali menjadi cahaya yang bersinar dengan sangat terang, membuat gadis musim semi itu kembali menutup matanya.

Setelah yakin cahaya itu menghilang akhirnya sakura membuka matanya. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu tampak seperti kebingungan. Dia terus saja celingukan mengamati keadaan sekitar, memang tidak ada yang salah dengan tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Tapi yang membuatnya bingung adalah, sejak kapan dia kembali ketempat dia meminum air sungai untuk menghilangkan dahaganya.

'_Apakah tadi itu...nyata?'_ batin gadis itu, dia berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan hal itu namun dia menjadi yakin kalau hal tadi nyata ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sedikit menyembul dari balik tas yang dikenakannya, dengan cepat diapun menarik keluar benda itu.

Dia tidak berkhayal dan yang tadi itu ternyata buka sebuah ilusi, terbukti dengan sebuah tingkat sihir yang terbuat dari pohon sakura abadi yang sekarang ada digenggamannya itu.

"Sacchaaan!" panggilan –ralat! Teriakan nyaring dari ino membuyarkan lamunan sakura, dengan cepat dimasukkan kembali tongkat itu ke tasnya. Dengan sedikit berlari dihampirinya sumber suara itu.

"Kau kemana saja sih? Daritadi aku memanggilmu tapi tidak kau jawab. Kau membuat kami khawatir, _baka_!" omel ino pada gadis musim semi yang sekarang sudah berdiri dihadapannya

"_Go-Gomen_ ino" senyuman canggugnpun tercetak diwajah gadis itu

"Sudahlah, ino-_chan_. Lagipula _sacchan_ baik-baik saja kan? Nee, lebih baik kita kembali sekarang"

Hinata mulai menautkan jemarinya, diikuti oleh kedua gadis itu. mereka kembali membuat sebuah lingkaran kecil. "Torkey! Back to home!" pekik gadis itu dan kejadian yang sama kembali terulang

~OoOoO~

Siang berganti menjadi malam. Matahari berganti menjadi bulan. Udara yang semula hangat berubah menjadi dingin. Tapi sepertinya udara dingin itu tidak bisa menghilangkan suasana hangat dimeja makan sebuah rumah sederhana.

Makan malam kali ini terasa berbeda bagi sakura. Bagaimana tidak? pemuda yang sudah mencuri hatinya ketika dia tiba disini sekarang tidak ada dimeja makan itu. yaa, naruto dan sasuke masih belum kembali dari urusannya.

"Besok kau akan ikut kami ke kota, sakura" ucapan neji yang memecah keheningan itu sedikit membuat sakura mengernyitkan alisnya

"Ke kota? Untuk apa?" tanya gadis itu

"Tentu saja untuk membeli tongkat sihir, _sacchan_" sahut tenten dengan wajah antusias

"Eh? Se-sepertinya itu tidak perlu neji-san" dan jawaban sakura sukses membuat semua orang yang ada dimeja makan menoleh padanya

"Eh? Kenapa? Apakah kau tidak ingin mempelajari ilmu sihir?" tanya ino

"Sudah kubilang kan, _sacchan_. Kau harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Kau pasti bisa mempelajari ilmu sihir itu" kali ini hinata mencoba untuk menyemangati gadis itu

"Bu-Bukan begitu, minna-_san_" sahut sakura gugup ketika mendapati tatapan heran dari semua orang yang ada dimeja makan itu

"Lalu apa maksudmu, _hime_?" tanya shikamaru dengan nada malasnya

"Eto... sebentar" kemudian gadis itupun beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan masuk menuju kamar.

Beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu keluar dan kembali duduk dikursinya, sebuah tongkat sihir berada digenggaman tangannya. "karna aku sudah memilikinya" dia menunjukkan tongkat itu pada semua orang yang ada dimeja makan

"Darimana kau mendapatkan itu, _sacchan_?" tanya ino kemudian mengambil tongkat sihir dari tangan sakura dan memperhatikannya

"E-etoo.. A-aku diberikan oleh 7 guardians angel" sahutnya dengan sedikit gugup karna ditatap aneh oleh ino dan hinata

'_BYUUUR!'_

'uhuk..uhuk...uhuk..' shikamaru dan neji sukses tersedak air mineral yang sedang ditenggaknya

"se-seven guardians angel..? ba-bagaimana mungkin? Kapan kau bertemu mereka?! Cepat ceritakan padaku!" serbu ino bertubi-tubi

Setelah lama terdiam akhirnya gadis haruno itupun memulai ceritanya.

~OoOoO~

Ditempat lain, dua orang pemuda yang mengenakan jubah berwarna putih dengan garis merah diujung kainnya itu berhenti setelah sekian lama berjalan. Saat ini mereka sedang berada disebuah balai desa yang sangat ramai. Desa ini berada sangat jauh dari _Darkforets_, membutuhkan waktu berminggu-minggu untuk sampai disini.

Tapi kalian ingatkan bahwa mereka adalah 'penyihir' jadi tidak sulit untuk sampai ditempat ini. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja langsung datang ke tempat orang yang sedang mereka cari,namun masalahnya mereka tidak tau orang-orang itu berada dimana. Karna yang mereka tau hanyalah desanya saja.

"Baiklah kita berpisah disini, sasuke" ucap pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah naruto "Kabari aku jika kau sudah menemukan mereka" lanjutnya

"Begitu juga denganmu" sahut pemuda itu. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju desa lain, karna mereka baru tau kalau beberapa orang yang mereka cari ternyata sudah tidak ada didesa itu.

~OoOoO~

"Kau melihatnya kan, _sacchan_? Bagaimana rasanya ketika berada dihadapan mereka?" tanya ino penasaran, rasa antusias tidak bisa ditampik dari paras cantiknya.

Saat ini yang ada dimeja makan hanyalah keempat gadis itu. Setelah sakura menceritakan perihal pertemuannya dengan 7 guardians angel itu, neji dan shikamaru segera bangkit dan menuju kamar masing-masing.

"Rasanya... gugup" sahut sakura membuat yang lain bingung

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya tenten

"Entahlah, aku merasa sangat segan dengan mereka, lagipula itu pertama kalinya aku melihat mereka –ehem maksudku kedua kalinya, walaupun aku tidak yakin pernah bertemu mereka sebelumnya" sahut sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang tidak berhasil dia temukan jawabannya

"Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu tentang para peri yang kau temui itu?" kali ini hinatalah yang bertanya

"Mereka sangat indah dan cepat" sahut sakura, sebuah senyuman tipis terlukis dibibir ranumnya

"Peri jenis apa yang kau lihat, _sacchan_?" tanya hinata lagi

"Awalnya aku melihat peri bunga, namun setelah aku memasuki gua itu aku melihat banyak sekali peri disana. Sangat beragam." Lanjutnya

"Seperti dugaan kita sebelumnya, bahwa makhluk-makhluk itu pasti sedang bersembunyi" Sahut ino lagi

"Nee, minna-san. Aku ingin bertanya" ucap sakura membuat ketiga gadis itu menoleh kearahnya, menunggu dia melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Apakah kalian tau mengenai Kristal naga?" lanjut gadis itu

"Kristal naga?" ulang tenten

"Yang kutahu adalah kristal itu bisa membantumu membuka gerbang ke 7 dan 8 dengan cepat. Walaupun dampaknya tidak akan berubah. Memangnya ada apa, _sacchan_?" mata amethyst hinata menatap emeraald sakura dengan bingung

"Tidak. aku.. hanya ingin tahu" sahut gadis itu

"Semoga saja sasuke dan naruto berhasil menemukan orang-orang itu, jadi kita dan semua makhluk-makhluk itu tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi" kali ini tenten yang berucap, anggukan setuju diberikan oleh semua orang yang ada disana kecuali sakura

"Ano.. sebenarnya naruto dan sasuke pergi kemana?" tanya sakura pada akhirnya

"Mereka sedang mencari bala bantuan, _sacchan_" sahut hinata yang saat ini sedang mengambil piring kotor, menaruhnya ditempat cuci piring

"Bala bantuan?" tanya sakura semakin bingung

"Iya. Kau tidak akan berfikir kita melawan wanita iblis itu tanpa bala bantuan kan?" sahut ino sembari membantu gadis hyuuga itu membawa beberapa piring kotor

"Begitukah? Lalu sampai kapan mereka akan kembali?" tanya sakura lagi membuat seringai terpampang diwajah ino

"Entahlah mungkin beberapa hari lagi, itupun kalau mereka bisa menemukan orang-orang itu dengan cepat. Kenapa _sacchan_? Apakah kau merindukan sasuke?" goda gadis itu, namun ucapannya sempurna mengenai sakura dan membuat gadis itu blushing

"Hahaha jadi benar ya? Aku fikir itu hanya gosip yang disebarkan oleh ino, tapi setelah melihatnya langsung sepertinya itu bukan sekedar gosip" kali ini tenten lah yang menggoda gadis itu

"K-kau ini bi-bicara apasih, tenten-_chan_" elak sakura, berusaha mulai menyibukkan diri dengan hidangan penutup yang ada didepannya

"Kau tau apa maksud kami, _sacchan_" kali ini hinata yang sedang menggoda gadis itu. Hey, sejak kapan gadis hyuuga ini pandai menggoda orang, eh?

"Diam kau, nyonya uzumaki." Ucap sakura tiba-tiba membuat wajah hinata merona hebat

"Hahahhaa tebakanmu tepat sasaran sakura! Lihat dia merona!" pekik tenten dengan tawanya

"Kau ini berisik sekali sih, Nyonya hyuuga" sahut ino dan berhasil membuat tenten blushing berat

"Kau sendiri lebih berisik dariku, Nyonya Nara" balas tenten. Dan acara ejek-mengejek itu terus berlangsung.

* * *

Area Author:

Halooooo minna-saaan! haha come back to meeee! *Bener ga tuh tulisannya*

Yak! ini adalah lanjutan dari cerita kemarin :) Huft! sepertinya gold ga berbakat bikin cerita panjang-panjang :( Gomen ya minna-saaan :( *Nangis guling-guling*

Yasudahlah, setelah kalian baca jangan lupa kasih review yaaa! *Teriak pake toa!*


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

A HEART FOR LOVE

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Warning: AU, AT, Typo, OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

8 CORE GATEWAY

"Sebelum kau mempelajari ilmu sihir. Hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah membuka 6 dari 8 gerbang inti" suara lantang neji memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta di pekarangan rumah itu.

Walaupun hari terbilang masih sangat pagi, tapi sakura tetap semangat untuk memulai latihan hari ini. Penggunaan mantra sihir.

"6 dari 8 gerbang inti?" tanya sakura mengernyitkan alisnya

"Iya. 8 gerbang inti yang harus kau ketahui itu adalah ketahanan fisik dan mental, pemusatan fikiran, penajaman indra, pengontrol kekuatan, pengendalian emosi, penyembuh, Kehidupan dan Kematian" sahut shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk bersandar didahan pohon

"Hee? Banyak sekali..! bagaimana aku bisa menguasai itu semua" keluh sakura

"Kalau kau memiliki waktu untuk mengeluh, seharusnya kau juga memiliki waktu untuk memulainya kan?" lanjut pemuda nara itu lagi

"Dari awal aku sudah bilang padamu, kau hanya perlu menguasai 6 gerbang inti dan karna kau sudah menguasai gerbang pertama sampai keempat, yaitu: ketahanan fisik dan mental, pemusatan fikiran, penajaman indra, pengontrol kekuatan, pengendalian emosi."

"Sekarang yang harus kau kuasai hanyalah gerbang kelima dan ke enam, yaitu: pengendalian emosi, penyembuh" jelas neji panjang lebar

"Benarkah? Baiklah!" seru sakura bersemangat "Eh tapi tunggu sebentar!" ucap gadis itu tiba-tiba

"Kau bilang ada 8 gerbang inti. Kenapa hanya 6 gerbang saja yang boleh aku kuasai? Bukankah lebih baik kalau aku menguasai semuanya?" tanya sakura polos

"Itu terlalu berbahaya. Apalagi untuk pemula seperti dirimu" sahut shikamaru dengan nada malas

"Eh? Berbahaya? Maksudmu?" rasa ingin tahu sakura semakin besar sekarang

"Gerbang ke tujuh dan kedelapan adalah gerbang kehidupan dan kematian. Jika kau sudah membuka gerbang itu, maka kau bisa memberikan sebuah nyawa baru pada seseorang yang sudah mati" sahut ino yang datang dari arah belakang sakura

"Benarkah? Waah! Hebat sekali..!" mata emerald gadis itu mulai berbinar-binar sekarang

"Tapi resiko yang akan kau tanggung terlalu besar" sahut neji singkat

"Memang apa resikonya?" tanya sakura lagi

"Nyawamu sendiri" dan jawaban yang diberikan oleh shikamaru membuat sakura terkejut

"Nya-Nyawaku?"

"Yaa.. gerbang kehidupan dan kematian adalah sebuah sihir tingkat atas dan sangat berbahaya, karna itu merupakan sihir yang dapat membuatmu memanipulasi kehidupan dan kematian" jawab neji dengan mata terpejam

"Tapi kau masih bisa mengajariku untuk menggunakan sihir itukan?" dan pertanyaan dari sakura sukses membuat neji, ino dan shikamaru membelalakkan matanya

"K-Kau bodoh ya, sakura?! Untuk apa kau mempelajari hal itu?!" tanya ino marah

"Tenang saja ino, aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk membuka gerbang itu. aku hanya ingin tau saja bagaimana cara menggunakannya" sahut gadis itu

"Baiklah" Ucap neji setelah dia berhasil mengendalikan keterkejutannya

"Heee? Kau yakin neji?" tanya ino, tersirat nada khawatir pada ucapan gadis yamanaka itu dan dibalas dengan anggukan singkat oleh neji

"Tapi aku tidak akan mengajarkannya" lanjut neji kemudian

"Heee? Lalu apa maksud anggukanmu tadi?" tanya sakura dengan jengkel

"Aku hanya akan memberitahukan bagaimana cara membuka gerbang itu, bukan mengajari untuk membukanya apalagi menyuruhmu membuka gerbang itu" sahut neji santai

"Baiklah! Sekarang kita mulai dari gerbang pertama: Ketahanan fisik dan mental. Perisapkan dirimu!" seru neji sembari memasang kuda-kudanya untuk bertarung begitu pula gadis haruno yang sekarang sedang berdiri menghadap dirinya

"_Ha'i_" sahutnya lantang

~OoOoO~

"Aku tidak menyangka akan menemukan kalian ditempat seperti ini" ucap seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan tiga garis dipipinya –naruto

"Hee? Memangnya salah kalau kami beradadi tempat seperti ini? Huh, kau ini setelah lama tidak bertemu sifatmu masih sama saja" sahut seorang pria dengan rambut putih panjangnya

"Bukan begitu, petapa genit. Hanya saja kalian biasanya berada ditempat perjudian atau penjual minuman keras. Bukan berada disebuah rumah sederhana atau _gubuk_ yang berada ditengah hutan begini" timpal pemuda itu lagi

"Sudahlah! Aku yakin kedatanganmu kesini lebih dari sekedar mengomentari tempat singgah kami sekarangkan?" tanya seorang wanita yang duduk tepat dihadapan naruto

"Hehehe mengenai itu tentu saja benar, tsunade no baachan! Mana mungkin aku jauh-jauh datang mencari kalian kalau bukan karna ada urusan penting!" sahutnya dengan cengiran rubah yang terbentuk diwajahnya

"Jadi? Ada perlu apa kau kemari, naruto?" tanya pria yang dipanggil petapa genit oleh naruto

"Aku kemari karna membutuhkan bantuan kalian" sahut pemuda itu mantab

"Jadi sudah waktunya ya?" tanya seorang pria lagi dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata bagaikan seekor ular

"Begitulah" jawab naruto singkat

~OoOoO~

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat bagi sakura. Berjam-jam telah berlalu semenjak gadis itu berhasil untuk membuka gerbang pertama. Dan sekarang tiba waktunya untuk membua gerbang kelima dari delapan gerbang yang ada.

"Sebelum kau membuka gerbang kelima kau harus berkonsentrasi sakura. Rasakan energi alam yang ada disekitarmu, rasakan amarah, kesedihan dan perasaan bahagia yang dialami oleh alam sekitarmu" intruksi ino, yaa kali ini nona yamanaka itulah yang akan mengajarkan pada sakura untuk membuka gerbang ke lima dan ke enam

"Heee? Memangnya alam memiliki emosi?" tanya sakura polos

"Tentu saja, sudahlah daripada kau terus bertanya lebih baik kau ambil posisi duduk dan usahakan untuk tidak bergerak, kumpulkan konsentrasimu lalu rasakan emosi mereka" sahut ino panjang lebar, matanya terpejam seperti merasakan energi yang ada disekelilingnya

"Satu hal lagi, _sacchan_. Jangan sampai kau terbawa oleh emosi yang akan kau rasakan inti dari latihan ini adalah pengendalian emosi, _wakatta_?" tanya gadis itu dan dijawab dengan anggukan mantab oleh sakura

Setelah mengambil posisi yang pas, sakura mulai berkonsentrasi. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk gadis itu memusatkan fikirannya, berterimakasihlah pada mereka yang selalu menghukum gadis itu jika dia kehilangan konsentrasinya walau hanya sesaat.

Dia mulai merasakannya. Energi alam yang sangat kuat dan besar itu sedang mengelilingi dirinya, berputar putar disekitar dirinya. Seperti ada gravitasi yang menarik mereka untuk berrotasi pada gadis itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti sakura bisa merasakan berbagai macam perasaan yang ditunjukkan oleh alam padanya. Berawal dari perasaan bahagia, sedih, pilu, hingga amarah yang meledak-ledak.

Satu hal yang sakura tau sekarang, bahwa alam disekitarnya adalah saksi bisu semua hal yang terjadi diatas bumi ini. Yaa, sakura bisa melihat seluruh kejadian yang ditunjukkan alam padanya, bak sebuah film hitam putih yang bergerak dengan sangat cepat.

Berawal dari sebuah kejadian bahagia sampai sebuah kejadian yang membuat emosi gadis itu kembali tersulut. Dan tanpa sakura sadari air mata sudah lolos dari matanya yang terpejam. Ino yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum puas.

'Dia berhasil' pikir gadis yamanaka itu.

~OoOoO~

"Jadi gadis itu ada dirumah?" tanya tsunade terkejut

"Begitulah" sahut naruto singkat

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, _baka_" cecar jiraya

"Hei, aku sudah berusaha untuk melakukan itu! Tapi bagaimana aku bisa memberimu informasi kalau kau sendiri tidak jelas berada dimana" ucap pemuda itu sengit

"Kau kan bisa mengirim sebuah surat melalui mantra tranportasi yang sudah aku ajarkan!" bentak jiraya masih tidak terima karna murid sekaligus cucu kesayangannya tidak memberitahukan hal sepenting itu padanya

"Hee? Kau fikir itu mudah?" nada mengejekpun dilontarkan pada pemuda itu

"_Baka_! Itulah alasan mengapa aku menyuruhmu untuk meningkatkan kekuatanmu!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua! Selalu saja seperti ini setiap kali bertemu" lerai tsunade dan yang dileraikan hanya bisa membuang muka kearah yang berlawanan

"Jadi bagaimana kabar sasuke? Biasanya kalian datang berdua jika mengunjungi kami" sela seorang pria yang memiliki mata seperti ular –orochimaru

"Heee? Apakah kau rindu dengan murid tersayangmu itu orochi-_kun_" goda jiraya yang langsung mendapat deathglare kilat dari orochimaru

"Dia? Aku memang pergi bersamanya beberapa hari lalu, tapi kami berpisah ketika mengetahui kalian dan _'mereka'_ tidak ada didesa yang kami datangi itu. Tapi menurutku dia sudah menemukan mereka sekarang" sahut naruto penuh percaya diri dalam blue ocean miliknya

~OoOoO~

Nafas sakura memburu, keringat dingin terus saja mengalir melewati pelipis matanya dan turun sampai kedagu. Geraman tertahan yang berasal dari tenggorokannya semakin besar.

Dan hal itu cukup membuat senyuman puas diwajah ino sirna, digantikan dengan raut khawatir dari gadis itu. Saat ini ino sedang dilanda sebuah kebingungan, apakah dia harus menghentikan sakura atau membiarkannya.

'Tanggung' itulah yang difikirkan sang gadis yamanaka jika dia menghentikan sakura sekarang. Tapi jika dia membiarkan sakura terus seperti ini, akan berbahaya bagi gadis haruno itu.

"Sakura! Ingat! Kau harus bisa mengendalikan emosimu! Bukan mengikutinya!" Akhirnya ino hanya bisa meneriakkan hal itu pada sakura dan bukannya menjadi tenang sakura malah semakin beringas.

Nafasnya menjadi berat dan airmata terus saja mengalir melalui matanya, wajahnya yang putih berubah menjadi merah seperti menahan amarah.

Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi akhirnya ino berlari menghampiri neji yang sedang menaruh beberapa peralatan seperti pedang dan tombak yang tadi dipakai untuk berlatih dengan sakura.

"Neji! Gawat! Sakura.. dia tidak bisa mengatasi yang satu ini!" pekik ino dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal sengal akibat berlari

Dan dengan cepat nejipun berlari menuju sakura yang masih pada posisinya, namun ketika mereka sampai, gadis itu sudah kembali tenang sekarang. Setelah itu sepasang emerald yang sedari tadi disembunyikan olehnya mulai terlihat ketika sakura membuka matanya.

" _Sa-Sacchan_? Bagaimana?" tanya ino, sedetik kemudian raut wajah sakura berubah menjadi murung. Matanya menatap sendu rerumputan yang sedang didudukinya.

"_Sacchan_?" panggil ino lagi, membuat sakura menatapnya masih dengan raut murung, namun sedetik kemudian sakura berdiri dan menerjang tubuh ino memeluk gadis yamanaka itu dengan erat sembari berteriak "Aku berhasil ino! Aku berhasil!"

Kekhawatiran yang semula tercipta diwajah gadis itu sekarang berhasil sirna, digantikan dengan senyum bahagia, kemudian dibalasnya pelukan gadis musim semi itu "Haha! Syukurlah! Selamat yaa!"

"Baiklah! Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau belajar untuk menguasai gerbang keenam! Gerbang penyembuhan" ucap ino setelah pelukan mereka terlepas

"Sebelum itu, bukankah lebih baik kalau kalian makan siang terlebih dahulu?" suara lembut hinata berhasil mengintrupsi mereka

"_Ha'i_! Hinata-_samaaa_!" sahut ino dan sakura bersamaan

~OoOoO~

Ditempat lain seorang pemuda mengenakan jubah bertudung yang menghalangi wajahnya agar tida terekspos itu baru saja sampai disebuah kota. Seperti dugaannya, orang yang dicari pemuda itu sudah tidak ada kota tempat dia dan naruto berpisah beberapa hari lalu.

_'BRUUK...! BRUKK..! BRAAAAKKKK...!'_ bunyi kegaduhan yang berasal dari hadapan pemuda itu cukup menyita perhatiannya

Namun yang membuatnya tertarik bukanlah kegaduhan yang dibuat orang itu, melainkan orang yang membuat kegaduhan itu. sasuke –pemuda yang memakai jubah bertudung– masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Dengan setengah berlari, dihampirinya orang yang berusaha untuk bangkit itu. hanya memastikan apakah yang dilihatnya benar atau tidak, dan tepat ketika sasuke akan menyentuh orang itu, dia sudah berbalik menghadap sasuke.

Sasuke merasa tercekat ketika melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya itu. Keringat dingin mengalir melewati pelipisnya. Dia berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun lidahnya terasa kelu. Dan kata yang dapat dia ucapkan hanyalah...

"KAU...?!"

~OoOoO~

"Manfaat membuka gerbang penyembuhan ini adalah kau bisa menyembuhkah luka luar dengan tenaga dalam milikmu, resiko yang akan kau tanggung tidak separah jika kau membuka gerbang ke 7 dan ke 8." jelas ino panjang lebar

Setelah selesai makan siang. Sakura dengan semangatnya langsung menarik ino keluar dari rumah menuju halaman untuk melanjutkan latihan tadi. Dan disinilah mereka berdua, dengan sakura yang duduk memperhatikan penjelasan ino seperti seorang murid baik yang mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang guru.

"Dan langkah pertama untuk membuka gerbang penyembuhan adalah kekuatan yang memadai. Lebih baik kita langsung mempraktekkannya saja daripada aku yang terus menjelaskan tapi kau sama sekali tidak mengerti" lanjut ino setelah sekian lama mengoceh dengan teori penyembuhan yang dikuasai olehnya

"_Ha`i, sensei..!"_ pekik sakura bersemangat

"Kau akan memulai dengan menyembuhkan dan menghentikan pendarahan dari kelinci ini" ucap tenten dari arah belakang ino. Ditangan gadis itu ada seekor kelinci, tepat dikakinya terdapat luka sobek yang lumayan lebar.

"Astaga! Kasihan sekali..! Apa yang terjadi pada kelinci itu?" tanya sakura sembari berlari kecil mendekati tenten

"Yaa, sebenarnya kelinci ini akan dijadikan santapan makan malam kita" sahut gadis bercepol dua itu dengan enteng membuat sakura menatap horor kearahnya

"Sudah sudah! Kalau kalian terus mengobrol seperti itu, bisa-bisa kelincinya mati sebelum sakura melakukan sesuatu" sela ino

"Hehehe gomen, ino" sahut sakura dengan cengiran lebar khas miliknya

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Area Author:

No comment ya minna! Gold lagi ga update pake lappie hehe.

jangan lupa review yaaa :)


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

A HEART FOR LOVE

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Warning: AU, AT, Typo, OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

9 STEPS FROM 'HIM'

Ditempat lain seorang pemuda dengan tudung jubah yang sudah terlepas dan membebaskan rambut raven berbentuk pantat ayam itu masih membeku ditempatnya. Wajah pucatnya bertambah pucat sekarang. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, walaupun suasana sekitarnya ramai dia tetap bisa mendengar degupan itu.

"Yo! _Baka otouto_! Apa kabar?" ucap pemuda itu dengan senyuman dan suara yang terdengar tanpa beban, keadaan pemuda itu seperti berbanding terbalik dengan orang dihadapannya

"I-Ini tidak mungkin. A-aku pasti berhalusinasi" Ucap sasuke –pemuda dengan rambut reven berbentuk pantat ayam itu

"Apa maksudmu, _baka_?! Kau ini kenapa sih? Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu kau malah meracau seperti itu" senyuman ringan yang dipasang pemuda itu kini sudah berganti dengan raut yang sulit diartikan

"K-Kau.. A-apakah itu benar kau, itachi nii?" tanya sasuke pada pemuda dihadapannya, mata onyx yang serupa dengan miliknya itu menatap lembut onyx sasuke

"Iya sasuke. Ini aku, Uchiha Itachi" sahutnya dengan senyuman dan tanpa itachi duga sasuke menerjang tubuhnya dan memeluk dirinya –uchiha? Memeluk seorang pria ditempat seramai ini? Bukankah itu kejadian yang sangat langka?

"Hei! Lepaskan, _baka_! Kau ingin kita dianggap _gay_?!" bentak itachi seraya berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan erat dari sang adik

"Ehem... Maaf!" sahut sasuke setelah 'sadar' dari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya

"Baiklah, ada perlu apa kau kemari?" tanya itachi setelah yakin perhatian semua orang yang tadi menatapnya kini sudah beralih

"Aku kemari karna aku sedang mencari sebuah organisasi bernama Akat–" belum sempat sasuke menyelesaikannya, tangan besar milik itachi sudah terlebih dahulu membekap mulutnya

"Jangan bicarakan itu disini. Ayo kita cari tempat yang lebih aman untuk membicarakan hal itu" ucap itachi kemudian memimpin langkah untuk beranjak dari tempat ramai itu

~OoOoO~

'Pemusatan fikiran, pengontrolan kekuatan, pengendalian emosi dan salurkan tenaga itu pada bagian yang perlu ditangani' batin sakura terus mengucapkan kalimat itu, seakan akan kalimat itu adalah sebuah mantra sihir.

Sudah berjam-jam sakura mencoba untuk menyembuhkan kelinci malang itu. Namun sejak tadi tidak ada hasil apapun. Keringat sudah menetes deras dari pelipis matanya namun dia tidak menyerah dan tidak akan pernah menyerah.

"Istirahatlah, _sacchan_. Kau sangat membutuhkan itu. Lagipula untuk membuka gerbang ke 6 membutuhkan paling tidak 2 bulan" ucap ino berusaha membujuk sakura untuk menghentikan latihannya

"Aku tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu, ino" sahut sakura ditengah-tengah latihannya

"Tapi kau sudah cukup mencoba untuk hari ini. Dan kau menunjukkan bahwa latihanmu sudah meningkat pesat" kali ini tenten yang ambil bagian

"Neji nii, katakan sesuatu! Aku tidak ingin hal ini membuat kondisi sakura memburuk" hinata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari jauh memohon pada sang kakak yang sekarang berdiri tepat disebelahnya

Setelah lama terdiam akhirnya neji melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sakura yang masih mencoba untuk menyembuhkan kelinci itu.

"Sudah cukup." Ucap neji singkat

"Tidak! aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kelinci ini bisa disembuhkan!" bentak sakura, matanya masih tetap fokus pada binatang yang sedang memejamkan matanya dengan nafas yang tidak teratur

"Kubilang sudah cukup!" bentak neji tak kalah keras, namun gadis itu tetap saja keras kepala sampai-sampai neji harus mencengkram pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan menjauhkannya dari seekor kelinci yang tidak memberikan perubahan apapun sejak tadi

"Kami mengajarimu membuka semua gerbang itu agar kau bisa melindungi diri dan menjadi lebih kuat! Bukan untuk menyiksamu seperti ini! Lihat kelinci itu!" perintah neji terselip nada amarah pada ucapannya, dengan sendu sakura menatap kelinci itu

"Lihat dengan baik! Apakah dia menunjukkan perubahan sejak pertama kali kau mengalirkan tenaga dalammu untuk menyembuhkannya?! Bahkan pendarahan yang dia alami tidak berhenti!" lanjut neji tangannya masih mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan sakura, membuat gadis itu sedikit meringis

"Ma-Maaf.. hiks.. a-aku hanya ingin segera menolong kalian untuk bebas dari wanita itu" wajah sakura tertunduk –dia menangis. Melihat itu neji merasa bersalah dan dengan segera melepaskan cengkraman tangannya

"Kau sudah berusaha dengan baik, _sacchan_. Kami mengerti kalau kau ingin menolong kami, tapi membiarkan dirimu menjadi korban seperti ini bukanlah cara yang baik" ucap tenten berusaha menghibur gadis musim semi itu

"Semangatmu untuk berusaha menjadi lebih baik memang bagus, sakura. Hanya saja kau harus mengetahui kalau tubuhmu memiliki batas lelahnya juga, Kau mengerti kan? Kami hanya tidak ingin kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri" lanjut ino sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus pundak gadis itu

"Lebih baik sekarang kalian bawa dia masuk, karna hari sudah mulai gelap" Perintah neji yang langsung dipatuhi oleh ketiga gadis itu

"Dan tenten.." panggilnya membuat sang empunya nama menatap mata amethyst pemuda itu

"Bawa kelinci ini dan jadikan santapan makan malam" perintah pemuda itu seraya menyerahkan kelinci 'sekarat' itu pada tenten

~OoOoO~

Hari sudah semakin larut namun gadis bersurai merah muda ini tidak kunjung menutup matanya dan beranjak menuju dunia mimpi. Dia terus saja membolak-balikkan tubuhnya dengan gelisah. Entah apa yang sedang difikirkannya saat ini.

Setelah sekian lama bertahan dengan posisi tidur terlentang seperti itu akhirnya sakura menyerah. Dengan malas dia mendudukkan diri dan melirik sebuah jam yang bertengger ditembok yang ada tepat dihadapannya

"Tengah malam, ya?" gumam gadis itu

Dia berfikir mungkin udara segar bisa membuat fikirannya sedikit lebih rileks. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi akhirnya dia berjalandengan langkah mengendap-endap, agar gadis itu bisa keluar dari rumah tanpa membangunkan siapapun.

Setelah beberapa saat merasa was was karna takut membangunkan seisi rumah, akhirnya sakura bisa bernafas lega. Dibukanya dengan sangat perlahan sebuah pintu kayu yang ada dihadapannya kemudian ditutup kembali tanpa membuat kegaduhan sedikitpun.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju halaman depan rumah itu, kemudian dia duduk ditempatnya biasa memandangi bintang. Semilir angin menerpa wajahnya membuat anak-anak rambutnya yang digerai beterbangan.

Musim gugur hampir berakhir dan berganti dengan musim dingin. Namun sepertinya udara belum sepenuhnya terpengaruh oleh cuaca yang akan berganti itu.

Lama. Entah sudah berapa lama sakura duduk memandangi bintang seperti itu, namun sepertinya mata dan keadaan hatinya tidak bisa berkompromi sekarang ini.

Sakura merasa sangat gelisah. Kegelisahannya bukan hanya berasal dari ketidak berhasilannya dalam membuka gerbang ke 6, namun lebih kepada sebuah kerinduan.

Dia rindu pada pemuda itu, pemuda yang sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Pemuda yang membuatnya terjerat dalam pesona yang dimilikinya. Pemuda yang membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Mengingat cinta membuatnya mengenang masa-masa itu. Masa ketika segalanya masih terasa mudah dan indah. Masa ketika dia bertemu dengan seorang bocah laki-laki yang sangat tampan.

"_Sacchan_?" panggil ino, membuat sakura memutar tubuhnya menghadap gadis itu

"Memandangi bintang seperti biasa, _huh_?" tanya ino kemudian mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping sakura

"Seperti yang kau lihat" jawab gadis itu dengan ringan

"Kau sedang memandangi bintang atau sedang merindukan sasuke?" goda ino yang langsung membuat sakura blushing karna tebakan itu tepat mengenai sasaran

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan, _baka_?!" elak sakura, namun rona merah diwajahnya tidak bisa membohongi gadis yamanaka itu

"Haah, sudahlah _sacchan_. Aku sudah tau kalau kau mencintai sasuke. Terlihat jelas dari sikap dan tingkah lakumu." Sahut gadis itu dengan santai

"Apakah aku terlalu menunjukkannya padamu" gumam sakura

~OoOoO~

"Jadi? Sejak kapan gadis itu tinggal dirumah?" tanya jiraya setelah sesi perdebatan antara dirinya dengan naruto berakhir

"Sekitar beberapa bulan lalu, saat itu sasuke menemukannya tergeletak didepan rumah. Keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan sasuke saat dia pertama kali kau bawa kerumah, petapa genit" jawab naruto dengan santainya

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan gadis itu sekarang?" tanya tsunade

"Cukup baik. Dia bahkan sudah menguasai beberapa ilmu bela diri dan sedang kami ajarkan penggunaan mantra sihir"

"Baguslah, sepertinya kalian menanggapi ini dengan cepat." Gumam tsunade terselip nada kelegaan dalam kalimatnya "Aku bersyukur karna gadis itu berhasil kabur dari istana" lanjutnya

"Kau tau kan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tidak kabur saat itu?" jiraya menatap muridnya dengan mandangan serius kali ini

"Wanita **_iblis_** itu akan mengambil jantungnya" jawab naruto, ada amarah yang terselip disana

"Nee, ino?" panggil sakura membuat gadis itu menoleh kearahnya

"Apa yang kau tau mengenai sasuke?" tanya gadis itu, matanya masih saja memandang hamparan bintang dilangit malam yang sangat pekat itu

"Dia adalah pemuda yang tenang, lebih suka bertindak daripada berbicara, mempesona seperti yang kau tau dan cer–"

"Tidak ino, bukan itu yang aku maksud" sela sakura membuat kalimat ino menggantung begitu saja

"Lalu?" tanya gadis yamanaka itu, wajahnya terlihat bingung

"Maksudku apakah kau mengetahui asal usul pemuda itu?" wajah sakura menunduk, dia menatap sendu rerumputan yang ada dibawahnya "Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padanya 11 tahun yang lalu. Karna aku sering sekali melihat dia melamun" lanjutnya

"heeee? Jadi aku sering memperhatikan pemuda es itu ya?" goda ino membuat death glare ala haruno melayang kearahnya, dan bukannya takut ino malah tertawa dengan begitu keras

"Yang aku tau adalah seluruh klan uchiha dibantai habis oleh wanita **_iblis_** itu. kejadiannya juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi pada desaku." Sakura merasa bersalah ketika ino memperlihatkan wajah pedihnya itu

"Go-Gomen ino. A-aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih" sakura gugup menghadapi keadaan gadis dihadapannya

"Tidak, _sacchan_. Ini bukan salahmu. Entah bisa disebut sebuah keberuntungan atau sebuah kutukan, tapi saat hal itu terjadi sasuke yang masih berumur 8 tahun sedang berada jauh dari desanya." Ino melanjutkan penjelasannya

"Dan saat dia kembali ke desanya, yang dia temukan hanyalah sebuah desa yang sudah hangus terbakar. Kemudian beberapa monster mulai mengejarnya dan saat itulah dia bertemu dengan jiraya jii-san."

"Begitukah? Darimana kau tau tentang hal ini?" tanya sakura penasaran

"Percaya atau tidak tapi sasuke sendirilah yang menceritakannya padaku" sahut ino

"Sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang. Keadaan semakin dingin diluar sini" ajak ino seraya bangkit dari posisinya

"Aku akan masuk sebentar lagi. Kau duluan saja" sahut sakura

"Baiklah tapi jangan terlalu lama. Kau bisa sakit jika terlalu lama berada diluar dengan udara seperti ini" nasehat ino yang langsung ditanggapi sebuah anggukan oleh sakura

~OoOoO~

Sakura masih bertahan pada posisinya setelah ino masuk kedalam rumah. Fikirannya menjadi tidak fokus setelah ino menceritakan lah itu padanya.

Namun fikirannya buyar ketika semak-semak yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya bergerak-gerak menimbulkan sebuah suara. Dia fikir itu hanyalah seekor binatang, yaa setidaknya dia berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau itu hanyalah seekor binatang.

Sakura melepaskan nafasnya yang sempat ditahan tepat setelah makhluk itu keluar dari semak-semak. Dan itu adalah seekor kelinci, sakura sempat terkekeh kecil, meremehkan dirinya sendiri yang kaget hanya karna seekor kelinci.

Setelah cukup puas memandangi bintang, gadis haruno itu beranjak dari tempatnya. Dan ketika dia membalikkan badan, sosok itu sudah berdiri disana.

Jubah yang dipakainya membuat sakura tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah itu. Namun sakura masih bisa melihat sorot matanya yang memandang tajam juga beberapa sorot mata kepedihan, putus asa dan senduyang terselip dalam tatapan itu.

Jantung sakura berdegup dengan kencang ketika sosok itu mulai berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Keringat dingin mengalir melewati pelipisnya.

_'Tap'_ 1 langkah

_'Tap'_ 2 langkah

_'Tap'_ 3 langkah

_'Tap'_ 4 langkah

_'Tap'_ 5 langkah

_'Tap'_ 6 langkah

_'Tap'_ 7 langkah

_'Tap'_ 8 langkah

_'Tap'_ 9 langkah

Sosok itu berhenti dilangkah kakinya yang kesembilan. Bagaikan sebuah gerakan slow motion manik hijau emerald itu tidak hentinya memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dibuah oleh sosok yang sekarang hanya berada beberapa langkah saja darinya.

Perlahan tapi pasti kedua tangan sosok itu menarik tudung jubah yang dikenakannya, membuat sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah yang sedari tadi tertutupi oleh tudung itu.

Mata gadis itu membelalak, bibirnya kaku dan lidahnya terasa kelu. Dia ingin berlari menjauh dari pemuda itu, masuk kedalam rumah dan menguncinya dengan sangat rapat, namun yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah diam.

"Apa kau merindukanku, sakura?" tanya sosok itu

Sakura masih terpaku ditempatnya. Diam dan mematung. Sorot ketakutan terlihat jelas dimaniknya yang menyejukkan itu. Sosok itu kembali melangkah maju membuat debaran jantung sakura semakin berdegup kencang

"Ja-angan bergerak! D-diam ditempatmu, sabaku!" perintahnya sorot ketakutan masih terlihat jelas disana

"Jangan takut, kumohon. Aku sudah cukup lelah mencarimu kesana kemari" ucap sosok itu memecah keheningan diantara mereka

"U-Untuk apa k-kau datang kesini?!" tanya sakura, suaranya terdengar sangat bergetar

"Aku kemari karna aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, _hime_" sahutnya

"Ba-Bantuan? Ka-kalau yang kau maksud bantuan adalah dengan menyerahkan jantungku, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang." Sakura mulai memberanikan diri untuk meredam ketakutan yang sedang melanda dirinya

"Kau tau aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukan hal ini, tapi aku harus. Kumohon mengertilah, _hime_" sahut pemuda itu, sorot tajam dari matanya sudah sirna dan sekarang digantikan dengan sorot putus asa

"Apa maksudmu, sabaku?" tanya sakura tidak mengerti dengan ucapan pemuda dihadapannya

"Panggil aku gaara, sakura! Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" geram gaara

"Apapun panggilan yang kuberikan itu tetap tidak akan mengubah niatmu datang kemari kan?!" bentak sakura, matanya menatap galak pemuda dihadapannya

"Kumohon bantulah aku! Aku tidak memintamu menyerahkan jantungmu! Aku mau kau membantuku untuk membebaskan '_dia_' dari wanita **_iblis_** itu" gaara memohon dengan nada yang sangat putus asa

"Dia...?" tanya sakura tidak mengerti

"Ya, dia adalah kakakku. Kau mengenalnya kan? Sabaku Temari" sahut gaara, raut pilu tidak terelakkan dari wajahnya

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Area Author:

Hallo minna-saaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Jumpa lagi dengan gold! Author paling keceh sedunia *PLAAAK*

Gomenna minna-san! Karna gold terlambaat update *Nangis guling-guling* karna gold lagi coba buat bikin beberapa fanfic lain hoho~ Dan karna koneksinya juga ga bersahabat :( *Lebih tepatnya gold ga punya pulsa modem -_-*

Gimana dengan chapter ini? Ada yang kurang kah? Review yaaaaaa! *Big hug*


	10. Chapter 10

**Balas Review:**

**Blue Chery: **Okey ini udah lanjut yaaa

**FiaaATiasrizqi: **Huaa gomen yaaa! Gold lagi keabisan quota dan mager banget jalan ke warnet -_- jadinya lama deh hoho, sekali lagi Gomeen!

**alvinisafitri: **Oke ini udah lanjut yaa

* * *

.

.

.

A HEART FOR LOVE

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Warning: AU, AT, Typo, OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

10! I'M THE HEALING!

"Jadi ini markasmu?" tanya pemuda bermata onyx –Sasuke, setelah dia memasuki sebuah bangunan sederhana yang berada lumayan jauh dari desa tadi.

Hari sudah malam saat mereka tiba dimarkas itu, membuat Sasuke terpaksa bermalam disana, setidaknya sampai dia mendapatkan beberapa informasi yang dibutuhkannya.

Dapat dilihat ternyata didalam bangunan itu terdapat 4 orang pria dan seorang wanita yang mengenakan jubah dengan lambang awan merah –lambang dari akatsuki. Mereka adalah deidara, hidan, kakuzu, pein dan konan.

Itachi –pemuda yang ditanyai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya "Jadi untuk apa kau mencari akatsuki?"

"Aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian" sahut Sasuke dengan wajah datar

"Membutuhkan bantuan kami? Haha sejak kapan kau membutuhkan bantuan orang lain untuk pekerjaanmu sendiri?" tanya Itachi "Apakah lawanmu sangat tangguh sampai kau tidak bisa menanganinya?" ledeknya

"Hn" jawab pemuda itu singkat, padat dan tidak jelas

"Memang siapa lawanmu?" tanya seorang pria berambut pirang panjang –deidara

"Sang ratu" jawabnya sangat sangat singkat

_'BYUUUUR! Uhuk..Uhuuk..Uhuk...'_ keterkejutan Itachi membuat minuman yang sudah hampir meluncur masuk ketenggorokan kembali keluar dengan sangt tidak elit dan membuat pemuda itu tersedak

"Kau bodoh ya?! Untuk apa kau melawan wanita **_iblis_** itu?!" bentak Itachi

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau akan melawan wanita itu atau hanya akan diam saja?" bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah memberikan sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada sarkastik pada kakak kandungnya yang baru bertemu dengannya beberapa jam yang lalu setelah sekian lama dia mengira sang kakak sudah mati

"Aku akan melawannya tentu saja" sahut Itachi wajahnya mulai serius sekarang "Tapi tidak sekarang, begitu juga denganmu" lanjutnya

"Hn? Jadi kapan kau akan melawan wanita itu?" tanya Sasuke

"2 minggu lagi. Ketika gerhana bulan muncul. Karna saat itu kekuatan sang ratu akan melemah dan itu adalah kesempatan bagus bagi kita" Sahut seorang wanita yang hanya ada satu disana –konan

"Tapi kita masih memiliki sebuah masalah" sela hidan

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan tampang datarnya

"Kita harus menemukan putri dari kerajaan Haruno. Kau tau kan mengenai ramalan yang beredar itu?" ucap pein yang direspon dengan tatapan menunggu –ralat! Tatapan meminta jawaban dari sang Uchiha bungsu itu

"Beberapa bulan lalu ada kabar yang beredar kalau sang putri masih hidup dan dia berhasil kabur dari istana setelah sekian lama ditahan dalam penjara bawah tanah. Dan tepat beberapa hari setelahnya, beredar sebuah ramalan yang mengatakan bahwa kerajaan dan negri ini akan kembali mendapatkan cahaya kemenangan dengan sang putri yang berada digaris depan" lanjut Itachi panjang lebar

"Apakah masalah yang sedang kalian hadapi hanya itu?" tanya Sasuke membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu mengangguk "Kalau begitu masalah kalian sudah selesai" lanjutnya membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu bingung

"Oy! Apa maksud perkataanmu, _baka otouto_?" tanya Itachi

"Gadis yang kalian cari sudah aman bersamaku dan sekarang dia sedang berada ditempat tinggalku" sahutnya dengan tenang

"APAAAAA?!" teriak mereka bersamaan –minus konan dan pein yang hanya membelalakkan matanya

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa? Co-coba ucapkan sekali lagi! A-aku pasti salah dengar" ucap hidan dengan tergagap

"Hn? Kau bodoh ya? Sudah aku bilangkan kalau gadis itu, sang putri kerajaan Haruno sudah aman bersamaku dan ada ditempat tinggalku" sahutnya panjang lebar

"Benarkah?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan mata hazel nut yang membelalak ngeri dan bertampang baby face, disebelahnya terdapat seorang pemuda dengan rambut klimis dan mata onyx yang menatap datar kearah Sasuke

"Sasori? Sai?" panggil konan pada dua orang pemuda yang masih berdiri tepat diambang pintu

"Dimana dia sekarang?! Bawa aku padanya!" ucap pemuda yang Sasuke ketahui bernama Sasori

"Dan untuk apa aku membawamu padanya?" tanya Sasuke, matanya menatap tidak suka pada Sasori

"Karna aku adalah kakaknya! Aku Haruno Sasori! Aku putra kerajaan Haruno! Aku.. aku harus bertemu dengannya! Bawa aku padanya! Kumohon!" sahut pemuda itu tatapannya terlihat sangat putus asa

"Kakaknya, eh? Aku tidak yakin kalau kau kakaknya" sahut Sasuke sarkastik

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Sasori yang lebih kepada sebuah bentakan

"Kalau kau benar kakaknya. Kemana kau saat dia membutuhkanmu, brengsek?!" sahut Sasuke sarkastik

"Sasuke! Tahan dirimu! Sasori memiliki alasan kenapa dia tidak ada disamping Sakura selama ini" ucap Itachi

"Maaf, kau benar. Aku tidak pantas menyebut diriku sebagai kakaknya. Aku kakak yang sangat buruk ya" wajah Sasori menunduk

"Kalau begitu aku juga kakak yang buruk, karna aku sama sepertimu. Walaupun sedikit berbeda" sahut Itachi

"Lalu apa alasanmu?!" tanya Sasuke ketus, dia sudah berhasil meredam emosinya

~OoOoO~

"Apa maksudmu?! Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Temari nee?" tanya Sakura, wajah takutnya berganti dengan ekspresi cemas

"Setelah kau ditahan dalam penjara bawah tanah, wanita **_iblis _**itu membunuh kedua orang tuaku dan kakak laki-lakiku yang berusaha melindungi aku dan temari nee. Dia membunuh mereka karna menurutnya orang tuaku terlalu banyak mengetahui tentang dia dan keluarga kerajaan." Jawab Gaara, kepedihan terlihat jelas didalam mata jade miliknya

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak membunuhmu juga?" tanya Sakura

"Karna dia tau kalau aku akan jadi seorang kesatria yang sangat tangguh. Dia membutuhkan aku untuk menjalankan perintahnya, yaitu menjagamu agar tidak kabur dan menangkapmu jika kau kabur" Mata jade miliknya menatap lurus kearah Sakura

"Dan sebagai jaminan agar aku tidak membantah perintahnya, dia menahan temari nee. Dan dia tidak akan segan segan melukai temari nee, jika aku tidak mematuhi perintahnya. Maka dari itu aku butuh bantuanmu, Kumohon" lanjut Gaara

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, kau tau kan? Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membebaskan kakakmu. Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung denganku untuk melawan wanita itu?" usul Sakura

"Itu ide yang bagus, tapi tidak untuk saat ini" sahut Gaara "Aku akan bersembunyi disuatu tempat. Kau bisa memberitahuku jika kau akan bergerak untuk melawan wanita itu" lanjutnya

"Lalu dengan apa aku akan memberitahukannya padamu?" tanya Sakura

"Pecahkan bola ini, tapi sebelum kau memecahkannya kau harus menggoreskan sedikit darahmu pada permukaannya." Kemudian Gaara memberikan sebuah bola kaca yang terlihat sangat rapuh dan kuat secara bersamaan

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Dan dengan sekejap Gaara sudah menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam

"_Sacchan_? Sedang apa kau disini?" suara lembut seorang gadis yang berasal dari belakang Sakura sukses membuat gadis itu terkejut, dengan cepat Sakura memutar tubuhnya agar bisa menatap gadis itu –Tenten yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu

"A-Aku hanya memandangi bintang" jawab Sakura gugup dan segera mengantongi bola kaca yang diberikan oleh Gaara

"Tapi ini sudah sangat larut, sebaiknya kau masuk. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit karna angin malam" terselip nada khawatir dalam ucapan gadis bercepol dua itu

"_Ha`i, _Tenten!" pekik Sakura kemudian segera berlari masuk kedalam rumah

~OoOoO~

Hari sudah berganti, bulan juga sudah berganti menjadi matahari. Kicauan burung yang berterbangan dengan sangat riang seperti mengiringi latihan yang baru dimulai itu.

Target yang harus disembuhkannya masih sama, yaitu seekor kelinci dengan luka yang sama. Namun ini adalah seekor kelinci yang berbeda tentunya, seperti yang kalian tahu kalau kelinci malang yang menjadi target Sakura kemarin sudah menjadi menu makan malam.

"Baiklah, apakah kau sudah siap?" tanya Ino

"Aku dilahirkan untuk selalu siap" jawabnya dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi

"Bagus kalau begitu kau bisa memulainya" lanjut Ino, saat ini semua penghuni rumah sudah berada dihalaman depan

'Pemusatan fikiran, pengontrolan kekuatan, pengendalian emosi dan salurkan tenaga itu pada bagian yang perlu ditangani' batin Sakura kembali mengulang kalimat itu

Dan setelah dia merasa siap, dia mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya tepat diatas luka kelinci malang itu. Sedetik kemudian cahaya berwarna hijau terlihat menguar dari bawah telapak tangannya.

Semua yang menyaksikan hal itu sedang diliputi ketegangan –minus Shikamaru dan Neji. Mengingat bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu ketika mencoba untuk membuka gerbang ke 6 dan ternyata gagal.

10 menit berlalu setelah Sakura mulai menyembuhkan luka dari kelinci itu. semua yang ada disitu terlihat heran dan bertambah cemas ketika Sakura menghentikan kegiatan yang sedang dilakukannya.

"_Sacchan_? Daijobou kah?" pertanyaan Hinata membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata semua orang yang ada didepannya, kemudian matanya kembali beralih pada kelinci yang diam tak bergerak.

"Sakura? Apa yang terjadi? A-apakah kelincinya... mati?" tanya Tenten hati-hati, membuat Sakura kembali mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap iris coklat milik Tenten dan kembali menatap sendu kelinci itu

"Aku..." sebuah kata berhasil meluncur setelah sekian lama keadaan menjadi diam

"Aku..." ulangnya membuat yang lain semakin berdebar debar. Namun sedetik kemudian kelinci itu bergerak dan melompat-lompat, membuat perubahan pada ekspresi wajah semua orang yang ada disitu

"Berhasiiiilll...!" pekik gadis itu yang langsung mendapatkan pelukan erat dari Ino, Tenten dan Hinata

"Hahha kau hebaat sekali, _Sacchan_! Kau menyembuhkan kelinci itu dalam waktu 10 menit!" ucap Tenten bangga

"Haha aku tidak menyangka kau bisa membuka gerbang ke 6 secepat ini" lanjut Ino

"Aku juga! Haha Arigatoo, Ino! Arigato Neji..! arigatoo minna-san!" pekik Sakura (LAGI) ekspresi gembira masih terlihat diparas cantiknya

"Selamat Sakura-_hime_. Kau adalah seolah penyembuh" ucap Neji dengan senyuman lembutnya

"Sang... penyembuh?" tanya Sakura bingung

"Ya, sang penyembuh. Kemampuan spesial milikmu" sambung Shikamaru

"Sang penyembuh adalah bakat langka dan sangat spesial. Karna dia tidak hanya bisa menyembuhkan manusia, tapi alam dan seluruh makhluk hidup lainnya. Dan sang penyembuh adalah lambang sebuah kebangkitan baru" jelas Neji panjang lebar

"Bagus, _Sacchan_! Dengan begitu kau bisa menyembuhkan banyak orang dan juga alam!" antusiasme diwajah Tenten tidak bisa disembunyikan begitu saja

"Tapi walaupun begitu, kau tetap tidak diperbolehkan untuk membuka gerbang ke 7 dan 8. Mengerti?" kali ini Ino yang memperingatkan gadis itu

"_Ha`i_" sahutnya dengan anggukan mantap "Nee, Neji?" panggil gadis itu

"Hn?" sahutnya

"Siapa sang penyembuh sebelum aku?" tanya gadis itu

"Dia adalah salah satu anggota dari legenda sannin, bernama Senju Tsunade dan sang penyembuh lain selain dia adalah ibumu, Haruno Mebuki" jawab Neji, ada binar kekaguman dimata gadis Haruno itu

"Baiklah kita akan melanjutkan ke pelajaran mantra sihir" sela Neji

"Tidak Neji" cegah Sakura "Kau masih harus menjelaskan padaku mengenai gerbang ke 7 dan ke 8" tuntutnya

"Seperti yang kuduga, kau tidak akan lupa mengenai hal itu" ucap Shikamaru sembari merenggangkan ototnya

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa pada ilmu penting seperti itu" ketus Sakura

"Baiklah. Dengarkan aku, karna aku hanya akan menjelaskan ini sekali saja" sahut Neji dan direspon dengan anggukan mantap dari Sakura

~OoOoO~

"Aku harus pergi sekarang" ucap seorang pemuda berambut raven yang saat ini sedang mengemasi barang bawaannya

"Baiklah, kami akan datang kerumahmu lusa. Setelah semua barang yang kita butuhkan lengkap" sahut Itachi kemudian mengantarkan sang adik sampai ambang pintu

"Hn" sahutnya singkat

"Jaga dirimu dan gadis itu" nasehat Itachi

"Dan sampaikan salamku padanya" sela Sasori yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disamping Itachi

"Hn" Kemudian dengan ringan dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju desa yang beberapa hari lalu Sasuke datangi,

Sasuke bisa saja menggunakan mantra transportasinya dari sini, tapi dengan jarak sejauh itu sepertinya masih diluar kemampuannya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Sasuke memulai perjalanannya.

~OoOoO~

Sakura sedang duduk dikursi santai yang sengaja diletakkan diberanda rumah. Sudah 2 minggu semenjak dia melihat Sasuke pergi mencari 'bala bantuan', sampai sekarang pemuda itu belum juga kembali membuat rasa khawatir menerjang rongga dadanya beberapa hari belakangan.

Ditambah lagi kepulangan Naruto 3 hari lalu membuat rasa gelisah dan kecewanya memuncak. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda bermata sebiru samudra itu hanya pulang seorang diri, tanpa Sasuke. Kalian paham? TANPA SASUKE!

Naruto bilang kalau mereka berpisah disebuah desa dan sejak saat itu Naruto belum mendapatkan kabar apapun dari Sasuke. Tapi Naruto dan yang lainnya sangat yakin kalau pemuda Uchiha itu baik-baik saja sekarang dan akan segera pulang. Karna Sasuke sendiri sangat tidak suka terlalu lama berada jauh dari rumah.

"_Sacchan_?" panggilan Ino sukses membuat lamunan Sakura buyar

"Ino? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura pada Ino yang saat ini sedang mendudukkan diri dikursi santai yang ada disamping Sakura

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. ada apa?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak ada apapun, aku baik seperti biasa" sahut Sakura dengan senyum lembutnya, tapi Ino sangat yakin ada yang janggal dari senyuman itu

"Jangan berbohong, Sakura. Kau sangat tidak pandai melakukan itu" tuntut Ino

"Haha, kau bicara seperti itu seakan akan kau sudah sangat lama mengenal diriku" kekeh Sakura

"Aku memang tidak 'cukup' lama mengenal dirimu. Hanya saja aku tau bagaimana orang yang sedang berbohong dan bagaimana orang yang sedang tidak berbohong itu" jelas Ino

"Ya, kau benar. Haha bagaimana aku bisa lupa siapa dirimu, Nyonya Nara" ledek Sakura

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino gugup, diwajahnya terdapat rona merah yang membuat Sakura sangat ingin menjahilinya

"Kau tau apa maksudku, Ino" Goda Sakura

"Hentikan itu, Sakura!" bentak Ino, rona merah sudah menutupi seluruh wajahnya membuatnya terlihat seperti buah tomat segar. Namun bukannya berhenti Sakura malah tertawa dengan sangat keras

~OoOoO~

Hari beranjak semakin siang. Saat ini matahari berada tepat ditengah-tengah langit, membuat udara yang semula sejuk menjadi sangat panas dan kering. Namun hal itu sepertinya tidak menyurutkan tekad seorang pemuda yang masih melangkah menelusuri hutan itu.

"Keluarlah! Kau tidak perlu bersembunyi seperti itu" perintah Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya yang masih menatap lurus kedepan

"Hallo, Uchiha" suara seorang lelaki tertangkap diindra pendengaran pemuda Uchiha itu

"Kisame, kah? Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kau datang dan mencoba untuk membunuhku" ucapnya tanpa membalikkan badan

"Jadi kau masih ingat denganku, eh?" sahut Kisame, matanya memandang penuh nafsu membunuh pemuda yang ada dihadapannya

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan posisi yang masih sama

"Aku? Aku menginginkan gadis yang saat ini ada ditempat tinggalmu" sahutnya dengan tenang

"Lalu? apa yang akan aku dapatkan jika aku memberikan dia padamu?"

"Sang ratu akan memberikan apapun yang sangat kau inginkan" sahutnya berusaha untuk membujuk pemuda yang masih memunggunginya

"Tawaranmu sangat menggiurkan. Aku mungkin akan tergoda jika yang kau maksud ratu adalah 'Haruno Mebuki' bukan 'Haruno Merisa'" Kemudian Sasuke berbalik dan memandang dingin lelaki yang masih berdiri ditempatnya

"_Cih_, arogan sekali kau bocah!" geram lelaki itu

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk berbaik hati padamu" sahut Sasuke masih dengan nada dingin dan tatapan tajam dari matanya

"Kalau begitu akan kupastikan kau mulai berbaik hati padaku setelah ini" seringai bak iblis pun terpasang diwajahnya "Dan satu hal lagi, akan kupastikan juga kau mematuhi apa yang aku perintahkan, Uchiha" lanjutnya

~OoOoO~

Setelah seharian mempelajari ilmu sihir, akhirnya Sakura bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Saat ini hari sudah malam dan seperti biasa, gadis itu akan memandangi ribuan bintang yang bertaburan diatas kepalanya.

Sudah sejak sore tadi Sakura hanya bersama dengan Tenten yang saat ini sedang beristirahat dikamarnya. Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino dan Naruto sedang pergi kekota untuk membeli beberapa barang dan memperbaiki beberapa senjata. Hinata bilang kalau mereka baru akan kembali besok.

Semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya membuatnya menutup mata, merasakan emosi sang alam yang terasa sangat tenang disekitarnya. Namun sedetik kemudian emosi itu mulai terasa sedikit agresif dan penuh dengan amarah. Membuat Sakura menjadi lebih waspada dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

"Siapa disana?!" teriak Sakura

"Wah.. Wah.. sepertinya putri musim semi yang sangat polos ini sudah menjadi lebih berani sekarang" suara seorang wanita yang sangat Sakura kenali membuatnya menegang

Dengan cepat Sakura memutar kepalanya kearah samping kanan, dan disanalah wanita itu berdiri. Jubah hitamnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali wajah dan rambutnya.

"Apa yang kau ingin kan?!" pekik Sakura, rasa takutnya semakin besar ketika wanita itu mulai melangkah mendekat kearahnya

"Kau tau apa yang sangat aku inginkan, _hime_" sahutnya dengan sarkastik

"Aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu, _iblis_!"

"Iblis, _huh_? Sepertinya sebutan itu tidak cocok dengan wajah cantik ini" mata emerald yang serupa dengan milik Sakura menatap tajam dan menusuk. Oh ya! Jangan lupakan seringai iblis yang terpasang diparas cantiknya

"Tapi... kupastikan kau akan memberikan apa yang aku inginkan. Bahkan kau akan memohonnya padaku" lanjut wanita itu, saat ini jarak antara dirinya dengan Sakura hanya terpaut 3 meter

"Tidak akan per–"

"Benarkah? Tapi kau pasti akan rela menukarnya dengan '_Dia_' kan?" Ucap wanita itu sarkastik, sebelah tangan wanita itu melambai diudara. Manik emerald milik Sakura terbelalak lebar ketika melihat apa yang baru saja dimunculkan oleh wanita itu.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin!" gumam Sakura, air mata mulai menganak sungai dipelupuk maniknya yang indah

"S-Sas-Sasu..ke-_kun_" lirih gadis itu,

Seluruh tubuhnya lemas melihat sosok itu tak berdaya dalam penjara mantra sihir wanita iblis itu. Sakura jatuh terduduk. Dia shock melihat keadaan orang yang dicintainya. Luka lebam, sayatan pada tubuhnya membuat darah segar mengalir, wajahnya bertambah sangat pucat dan matanya yang terpejam. Sasuke pingsan dan Keadaannya benar-benar sangat mengenaskan.

"Lepaskan dia! Targetmu adalah aku! Jangan kau libatkan orang-orang disekitarku dalam urusan ini!" bentak Sakura, amarah nya memuncak.

Segalanya terasa sangat berat bagi gadis itu, kepedihan, kecemasan, amarah, dan berbagai perasaan lain mendesak dan menghantam rongga dadanya. Tak lupa pula air mata yang sudah mengalir ikut ambil bagian dalam hal ini.

"Kalau kau menginginkan pemuda ini, datanglah padaku. Berikan apa yang aku mau dan dia akan bebas. Datanglah ke Istana besok malam tepat pukul 12 malam, _hime_" Seringai kemenangan terlukis diwajahnya, membuatnya terlihat lebih menakutkan dari sebelumnya

"Oh ya, kau harus datang seorang diri. Jika kau datang membawa orang lain, maka pemuda Uchiha yang sangat tampan ini akan menanggung akibatnya. Fikirkan baik-baik keputusan apa yang akan kau ambil, _hime_." Dan kemudian wanita itu menghilang bersama dengan sosok Sasuke yang terpenjara dalam mantra sihirnya

"TIDAAAAK, SASUKEEEE!" teriak gadis itu histeris

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Area Author:

Hallo minna-saaaaan! Gold balik lagi nih, maaf yaa kalau chapter ini terlalu pendek, karna emang udah porsinya segini hehehe *Ditabok* tapi buat chapter selanjutnya -yang berhubung udah gold selesaikan- itu udah sedikit lebih panjang.

gimana dengan chapter ini? apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sakura? Mau tau cerita selanjutnya? Review doloooo baru Gold update lanjutannya, okee? Hohoho

Oke deh sekian dolo bacotan dari Gold :) Inget! jangan lupa meninggalkan revie sebelum kalian pergi dari cerita ini :)


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

A HEART FOR LOVE

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Warning: AU, AT, Typo, OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

11! THAT`S TRAP!

Sakura masih diam terpaku. Pandangannya kosong, wajahnya pucat dan kusut. Dia bingung harus menghadapi hal ini dengan cara apa. Tenten yang sedari tadi duduk dihadapan gadis itupun tak kalah cemas.

Bagaimana tidak? Sejak dia membawa Sakura masuk kedalam, gadis itu tetap saja diam seribu bahasa. Tenten sudah mencoba untuk membujuknya menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, tapi gadis itu tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"Tenten-_chan_..." panggil Sakura setelah lama berkutat dengan fikirannya sendiri

"Ada apa, _Sacchan_?" tanya Tenten, kecemasan sangat terlihat jelas diparas manisnya

"Tolong... Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Lagipula sekarang sudah pukul 01.00, aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit karna kurang istirahat" lanjut gadis itu dengan senyum lemahnya

"Tidak, _Sacchan_. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini!" sahut gadis itu dengan tegas

"Tapi kau harus, lagipula aku juga ingin beristirahat, kumohon" pinta gadis itu dengan nada putus asa

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kau harus segera memanggilku jika terjadi sesuatu. Kau mengerti kan?" peringat gadis itu

"Hn. Terimakasih" sahutnya kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya

~OoOoO~

Satu jam sudah berlalu semenjak Tenten keluar dari kamarnya. Dan selama itupula pikirannya sangat tidak tenang, bayang-bayang wajah Sasuke terus saja bergelayut dalam fikirannya.

Sebelumnya Sakura berniat untuk menceritakan dan meminta solusi pada Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Ino dan Tenten saat mereka pulang besok, tapi lagi-lagi perkataan wanita itu juga terus berputar dalam kepalanya. Membuatnya kembali bimbang.

'_apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_ batin gadis itu

Waktu terus berjalan dan Sakura semakin gelisah. Tidak tahan dengan keadaan itu, akhirnya Sakura bangun dari tidurnya dan mendudukkan diri ditepi ranjang.

Tepat ketika itu sebuah benda jatuh dari dalam saku celananya, Sakura berjalan untuk memungut benda itu dan sedetik kemudian dia menemukan sebuah rencana untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke walaupun nyawanya menjadi taruhan.

Dengan gesit Sakura memasukkan segala keperluannya kedalam tas ransel miliknya. Tak lupa pula tingkat sihir yang diberikan oleh 7 Guardians Angel.

Setelah selesai berkemas dan mengecek ulang barang bawaannya, gadis itu segera mengucapkan sebuah mantra sihir yang membawanya pada hutan yang ada didekat Istana.

Kemudian Sakura menyayat ujung jarinya dengn pisau lipat dan menggoreskan sedikit darahnya pada benda yang tadi ditemukannya –bola kaca yang diberikan oleh Gaara dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi gadis itupun menginjak bola rapuh itu.

Sakura heran karna tidak ada yang terjadi setelah dia menginjakkan bola kaca itu.

"Apakah pesan itu gagal tersampaikan?" gumam Sakura, wajahnya menunduk menatap serpihan bola kaca yang baru saja diinjaknya

"Jadi? Apa rencanamu, _hime_?" suara seseorang berhasil membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget dan membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang

"Gaara?! Kau datang!" pekik Sakura kemudian berhambur memeluk pemuda itu dan dibalas dengan pelukan erat

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah berjanji untuk datangkan" sahutnya dengan senyuman lembut yang terpahat diwajahnya

"Jadi? Dimana bala bantuan itu?" tanya Gaara, dia tampak mencari-cari sesuatu

"Tidak ada. Hanya... Aku" Mata Gaara terbelalak ngeri

"Apa maksudmu, _hime_?" tanya Gaara, wajahnya menyiratkan kegusaran yang sangat besar

"Aku tau kau mengerti apa maksudku" sahut Sakura

"Tidak Sakura! Kita tidak bisa melawannya tanpa bala bantuan" bentak Gaara, matanya masih terbelalak ngeri

"Tapi aku harus Gaara! Aku harus me–" Sakura tercekat, kata-katanya seperti tertahan ditenggorokan, membuat Gaara menghela nafas frustasi

"A-Aku harus membunuhnya dan menyelamatkan kerajaanku!" dusta gadis itu

"Maaf, _hime_" ucap Gaara tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap iris jade yang sangat tajam itu.

Sedetik kemudian pandangannya menggelap dengan rasa nyeri yang menghadang kepalanya. Perlahan tapi pasti tubuhnya merosot ketanah. Dia pingsan.

~OoOoO~

"APAAA?!" teriakkan nyaring yang berasal dari 10 pemuda dan 3 gadis itu menggema diseluruh penjuru rumah sederhana.

"BAGAIMANA BISA?!" Teriak salah seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna merah, mata hazelnya menatap nanar seorang gadis bercepol dua yang sedang duduk disofa, matanya bengkak karna terus saja menangis sejak pagi

"A-aku tidak tau. Ta-tadi pagi ketika a-aku ingin memba-ngunkan _Sacchan_. D-dia su-sudah tidak a-da dikamarnya" isak gadis itu

"Apakah dia bertemu dengan seseorang selama kita pergi?" tanya seorang pria yang memiliki wajah tampan seperti Sasuke –dia adalah Itachi

"A-Aku tidak tau. T-tapi ya-yang aku tau, dia sempat histeris semalam. D-dan terus saja menyebutkan nama Sasuke" sahut gadis itu

Saat ini akatsuki sudah sampai dirumah sederhana itu. Mereka datang bersama dengan Neji dan yang lainnya. Semua yang ada diruangan itu sangat panik dan cemas ketika mengetahui bahwa putri dari kerajaan Haruno menghilang entah kemana.

"Sasuke? Ada apa deng–" ucapan Itachi terpotong oleh suara ketukan pintu

"Permisi" ucap seseorang dari arah pintu membuat semua perhatian teralih kearah sosok itu dan mata mereka terbelalak ketika melihat siapa yang dibawanya

"Sepertinya kalian kehilangan seseorang" lanjut pemuda itu

"SAKURAA!" pekik pemuda berambut merah, kakinya berlari menghampiri Sakura yang masih berada didalam gendongan Gaara –sosok tadi

"Bagaimana dia bisa ada bersamamu?! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, brengsek!" bentak Sasori ketika dia sudah berhasil memindahkan tubuh Sakura ke kamarnya

"Hhh~ dia datang padaku pada pagi buta tadi" helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut pemuda itu

"Dan untuk apa dia mendatangimu?! Kalau dia sendiri tau bahwa kau adalah kaki tangan sang ratu?!" nada ancaman dilontarkan oleh pemuda itu

"Kau tau alasan mengapa aku melakukan itu, Sasori!" bentak Gaara, merasa jengah karna Sasori terus saja melontarkan nada tinggi padanya

"_Cih_, aku tidak akan percaya padamu! Mengingat Sakura terkurung dalam penjara bawah tanah ketika aku mempercayaimu saat itu!" sahutnya tajam

"Tapi sepertinya kau harus percaya padaku, pangeran" ucapan Gaara membuat semua orang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Sakura –minus Ino, Tenten, Hinata dan Sakura yang masih tidak sadarkan diri

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Sasori masih dengan nada tajam

"Karna kau membutuhkan bantuanku agar bisa menyusup kedalam istana itu, untuk menyelamatkan Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menjadi tawanan sang ratu" desisnya membuat Itachi beraksi

"APA?!" pekik Itachi, sorot amarah tidak terelakkan dari matanya yang berubah-ubah dari hitam ke merah, begitupula selanjutnya

"Tenanglah, Uchiha. Kalau kau ingin adikmu selamat, kau harus segera mengambil tindakan" sahut Gaara dengan santainya

"Baiklah, kita mempercayaimu dalam hal penyusupan ini" dan ucapan Itachi sukses membuat Sasori merasa tertohok

"Itachi?! Apa maksudmu? Dia adalah kaki tangan sang ratu!" sela Sasori, merasa tidak terima dengan keputusan rekannya itu

"Aku tidak punya pilihan, Sasori! Lagipula sang ratu harus segara dimusnahkan! Waktu kita tidak banyak!" sahut Itachi dengan tegas

"Baiklah!" akhirnya Sasori memilih untuk menyerah

"Tapi kita tidak akan melibatkan Sakura-_hime_ dalam misi ini, karna dia adalah target sang ratu" lanjut Itachi yang langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari yang lainnya

"Dan untuk berjaga-jaga aku akan menugaskan Tenten, Ino dan Hinata disini untuk menjaganya" ucap Neji

"Bagaimana dengan pendamping lelaki? Apakah kau yakin gadis-gadis itu cukup untuk menjaga adikku?" tanya Sasori sedikit khawatir

"Jangan khawatir pangeran. Kami akan menjaga _Sacchan_ dengan baik. Lagipula aku sendiri masih bisa menghabisimu dengan tangan kosong" sahut Ino dengan sarkastik membuat Neji dan Shikamaru sweatdrop

"Gaara, sekarang jelaskan mengenai sistem keamanan dari istana itu" perintah Itachi

"Ada 4 penjaga yang ditaruh di depan gerbang utama, 4 penjaga di pintu utama, lalu ada 2 orang penjaga yang selalu berpatroli setiap 5 jam sekali. Ada puluhan penjaga yang diletakkan dilantai teratas istana itu, tugas mereka adalah membidik penyusup dengan panah yang mereka miliki.

Lalu kalian juga mungkin akan dihadang puluhan penjaga setelah kalian masuk kedalam gerbang itu. Sementara ruangan sang ratu dijaga oleh 4 orang penjaga, ruangan sang ratu berada dilantai ke dua tapi aku tidak tau pasti dimana letak ruangan itu.

Disetiap lantai selalu ada puluhan penjaga yang berlalu lalang, jadi kalian harus ekstra hati-hati. Jika kalian sudah masuk kedalam istana dan akan berpapasan dengan para penjaga itu, aku sarankan agar kalian bersembunyi. Satu hal lain yang perlu kalian waspadai adalah dua ekor monster yang menyerupai anjing dan berkeliaran disekitar istana. Hanya itu yang aku tau." Jelas Gaara

"Baiklah, aku ada rencana. Rencana ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan rencana kita sebelumnya" sambung Itachi

"Hidan, Kakuzu dan Pein akan masuk terlebih dahulu melalui jalan tikus yang sudah kita ketahui sebelumnya, untuk melumpuhkan penjaga yang berada di depan gerbang, lalu membukakan gerbang itu agar yang lainnya bisa masuk.

Setelah itu kalian juga akan membereskan penjaga yang ada di pintu utama. Kemudian Sai, Deidara dan Konan akan mengurus penjaga yang berada dilantai teratas.

Kemudian Gaara, kau akan memandu kami menuju ruangan tempat sang ratu berada." Intruksi Itachi yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan mantap dari mereka semua

"Bagaimana dengan kedua anjing sialan itu?" tanya Hidan dengan santai

"Anjing-anjing itu biar aku dan Shikamaru yang menanganinya" sahut Neji

"Baiklah! Sebaiknya sekarang kita menyiapkan peralatan kita" perintah Itachi yang direspon dengan pembubaran mereka

~OoOoO~

"Akhirnya, sebentar lagi kekuatan abadi itu akan menjadi milikku" senyuman bak iblis terlihat jelas diparas cantiknya,

Mata hijau emeraldnya menatap penuh nafsu sosok pemuda yang terkurung dalam penjara mantra miliknya.

"Kisame! Sebentar lagi tamu kita akan datang! Segera siapkan sambutan yang meriah untuk mereka" perintahnya dengan nada sarkastik, membuat lelaki yang memiliki wajah menyerupai ikan hiu itu menyeringai.

"Jangan lupa untuk memberikan kejutan yang menarik untuk mereka" lanjutnya

"Dengan senang hati, yang mulia" sahutnya kemudian membungkuk penuh hormat

~OoOoO~

"Sabaku Gaara" ucap Shikamaru yang lebih menjurus pada sebuah gumaman yang masih bisa terdengar oleh sang empunya nama,

Saat ini mereka sedang ada digudang mempersiapkan berbagai macam senjata yang dibutuhkan untuk melawan sang ratu. Gaara tidak menyahut, tidak pula melirik sosok pemuda yang berdiri menyender dipintu gudang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sekarang menjadi kaki tangan sang ratu" lanjut pemuda Nara itu

"Dan aku juga tidak menyangka kalau kau masih hidup sekarang" sahut pemuda itu dengan datar, tangannya masih sibuk mengambil dan membenahi beberapa senjata

"Maaf karna sudah membuatmu kecewa, Sabaku" ucap Shikamaru sarkastik

"Maaf, eh? Hahahahahaha" tawa pemuda itu menggelegar digudang yang tidak terlalu luas, membuat Shikamaru mengernyitkan alisnya

"Harusnya kau meminta maaf pada kakakku, brengsek!" ucapnya tajam, tawa menggelegar yang baru saja diciptakannya hilang menguar keudara. Posisinya masih sama –berdiri membelakangi Shikamaru– membuat pemuda itu tidak tau pasti bagaimana ekspresi wajah pemuda Sabaku dihadapannya

"Tidak usah membawa-bawa orang yang sudah tenang dialam sana, Sialan!" geram Shikamaru

"_Cih_! Jangan sok tau kau, brengsek!" mata jade milik Gaara kini menatap tajam Shikamaru, kemudian kaki jenjangnya melangkah meninggalkan pemuda yang masih berdiri menahan amarahnya itu

"Satu hal yang perlu kau tau! Kakakku, Sabaku Temari masih hidup dan bernafas" ucapnya sembari berjalan menjauh dari Shikamaru yang membeku mendengar ucapan dari putra bungsu keluarga Sabaku itu

"I..Itu ti-tidak mungkin.." ucap Shikamaru, nadanya terdengar bergetar. Membuat Gaara menghentikan langkahnya yang belum terlalu jauh dari Shikamaru.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Semuanya mungkin terjadi" sahutnya santai tanpa membalikkan badan untuk menatap wajah Shikamaru yang memucat

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?! Aku melihatnya! Aku melihat jasadnya yang terbakar!" wajah pemuda itu tertunduk, lututnya terasa lemas

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau jasad yang sudah terbakar itu adalah kakakku?" tanya Gaara datar

"Karna jasad itu memakai kalung yang aku berikan pada Temari!" pekik Shikamaru, berusaha bertahan untuk tetap berdiri diantara kedua lututnya yang semakin lemas

"Bukti seperti itu tidak bisa menunjukkan kalau jasad yang kau temukan adalah Temari nee" sahut Gaara datar

"Ceritakan padaku! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!" bentak Shikamaru, nadanya terdengar putus asa

"Menceritakannya padamu, eh? Untuk apa aku menceritakan kisah memilukan itu pada seorang pemuda yang berstatus sebagai 'Tunangan' dari Sabaku Temari tapi pemuda itu sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat 'Tunangan'nya dalam bahaya. _Cih_! Bodoh! Jangan membuatku tertawa, brengsek!" kemudian Gaara kembali mengayunkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan Shikamaru yang jatuh terduduk dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkram kuat kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut

.

.

.

Ditempat lain seorang gadis yang melihat percakapan antara kedua pemuda itu hanya tersenyum pilu.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa melupakannya ya, Shikamaru?" gumamnya lirih, wajahnya terlihat sendu dan terus saja menundukkan kepala tanpa melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya

_BRUUK_

"Eh? Ma-maaf! A-aku tidak sengaja" ucapnya kelabakan ketika wajah pemuda yang baru saja ditabraknya

"Daijobou.. Eto.. Ino" sahut pemuda itu kemudian memberikan sebuah senyuman pada Ino

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu ketika menyadari wajah sendu gadis dihadapannya

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu, Sai? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja" sahutnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Tapi siapapun pasti menyadarinya, senyuman itu adalah senyuman keterpaksaan

"Kau mencintai pemuda itu ya?" tanya Sai, matanya menatap keluar jendela dan jatuh pada sosok Shikamaru yang masih bertahan pada posisinya

"K-kau ini bicara apa, Sai?" elak gadis itu

"Kalau bukan karna pemuda itu yang ternyata masih mencintai 'Tunangan'nya yang masih hidup, lantas apa yang membuat perasaan sendu itu terlihat jelas diwajahmu, Ino?" jelas pemuda itu, mata onyx yang serupa milik Sasuke menatap penuh intimidasi pada Ino. Membuat gadis itu terus saja menghindari tatapannya.

"A-Aku sebaiknya melihat keadaan Sakura" kakinya berjalan menjauh dari Sai, namun belum sempat melangkah lebih jauh. Tubuhnya terasa seperti menghantam sesuatu, dan sesaat kemudian dia merasa ada dua lengan kokoh yang merengkuh tubuhnya. Mengantarkan suhu hangat yang sangat dibutuhkan gadis itu saat ini.

"Menangislah. Kau membutuhkannya" bisik Sai, kedua lengannya semakin memeluk erat tubuh Ino yang mulai terisak

~OoOoO~

"Bagaimana dengan semua persiapan kita, Pein?" tanya Itachi, saat ini mereka sedang mempersiapkan semua peralatan yang dibutuhkan

"Sudah lengkap Itachi!" sahut pemuda itu

"Bagaimana dengan bom asap milikmu, Konan?" pandangannya beralih pada wanita berambut ungu yang sedang duduk tidak jauh dari posisi Pein

"Beres!" sahutnya dengan senyuman bangga

Hari sudah menjelang sore dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi malam. Waktu penyeranganpun akan segera dimulai, namun Sakura belum juga sadar. Membuat rasa cemas Sasori semakin besar.

"Jangan khawatir, pangeran" ucapan lembut seorang gadis yang berasal dari ambang pintu sukses membuat Sasori menoleh

"Hyuuga Hinata, benar?" tanya pemuda itu, mata hazelnya menatap lelah kearah Hinata yang berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang tempat Sakura terbaring

"Takdir sangat tidak adil" keluh pemuda itu membuat Hinata yang sudah mendudukkan diri dikursi dekat ranjangnya menoleh

"Setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu dengannya, sekarang aku harus melihat keadaanya yang sangat lemah seperti ini." Lanjut pemuda itu, mata hazelnya menatap penuh sayang gadis Haruno yang masih tidak sadarkan diri

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau semua ini akan berakhir dengan tragis seperti ini. Kenapa dia harus mengalami nasib seperti ini? Setelah sekian lama dia terkurung dalam penjara bawah tanah dan dalam sebuah ketakutan juga kesepian yang besar" Sasori masih saja mengeluarkan kata-kata yang mengganjal hatinya

"_Sacchan_ adalah gadis yang kuat dan tangguh. Dia pasti akan mengejekmu jika kau menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu dihadapannya" kekeh Hinata berusaha mencairkan suasana hati pemuda yang masih bergelut dalam kesedihannya itu

"Yaa, kau benar! Adikku adalah seorang gadis yang kuat" sahutnya sembari ikut terkekeh

"Nee, Hinata" panggilnya, membuat Hinata yang semula menatap wajah Sakura kini beralih menatap pemuda bermata hazel itu

"Tolong, Jagalah adikku" lanjutnya yang langsung disambut dengan senyuman lembut dan anggukan mantap dari Hinata

~OoOoO~

Sekelompok orang berjubah hitam dengan lambang awan merah itu sudah berdiri dipinggiran hutan dekat istana. Mereka menunggu dengan tidak sabaran rekan mereka yang sedang berusaha untuk menyusup dan membuka gerbang utama. Tak berapa lama akhirnya signal dari rekan mereka muncul, membuat sekelompok orang itu memulai pergerakan mereka.

Sinar bulan adalah satu-satunya penerangan mereka saat ini. Setelah berhasil masuk kedalam istana itu, beberapa anggota kelompok lain mulai menjalankan perannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk melumpuhkan para penjaga itu.

Itachi yang saat ini sedang berlari dibelakang Gaara merasakan adanya kejanggalan pada suasana di Istana itu. Suasana di istana ini terlalu sepi, membuat rasa waspada pemuda itu meningkat, hal serupa disadari juga oleh Sasori yang berlari dibelakangnya.

"Itachi.." panggil Sasori yang lebih kepada bisikan

"Aku tahu" sahut Itachi

"Berhenti" perintah Gaara, membuat kedua pemuda yang ada dibelakangnya menghentikan pergerakan "Ada yang datang" ucapnya kemudian

"Ayo sembunyi diruangan itu!" perintah Gaara, kemudian kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan berpintu ganda yang memiliki tinggi 100 meter,

"Kenapa kita harus sembunyi? Kita bisa melawan mereka!" bantah Sasori yang masih berdiri ditempatnya

"Kalau kau melakukan itu dan gagal disini, maka semua usaha teman-temanmu akan sia-sia!" bentak Gaara

"Gaara benar! Sebaiknya kita bersembunyi untuk sementara waktu" dan setelah Itachi mengucapkan hal itu akhirnya Sasori menyerah dan ikut masuk kedalam ruangan yang sudah ditujukan oleh Gaara

Ruangan besar itu sangat gelap, tidak ada penerangan apapun selain cahaya bulan purnama yang saat ini sedang tertutup oleh awan. Itachi dan Sasori yang masih berdiri dibalik pintu berusaha untuk memantau keadaan diluar, tanpa menyadari bahwa kehadiran Gaara sudah tidak ada didekat mereka.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga" suara itu sukses membuat tubuh Itachi yang masih berdiri dibalik pintu menegang, dengan perlahan kedua pemuda itu memutar kepala mereka untuk memastikan siapa pemilik suara yang mereka dengar barusan.

Kegelapan seperti ini sangat tidak membantu mereka melihat dengan jelas siapa yang ada disana, namun suara tadi. Mereka sangat yakin siapa pemilik suara tadi.

Tubuh mereka semakin menegang ketika cahaya bulan sudah kembali menembus ruangan yang gelap itu, membuat sosok yang ada disana semakin terlihat dengan jelas.

~OoOoO~

"Engh~" erangan tertahan berhasil mengambil alih perhatian Ino yang sedang meletakkan sebuah gelas dimeja dekat ranjang yang ditiduri oleh Sakura

"Sakura?" panggil gadis itu ketika melihat emerald hijau dan menyejukkan milik Sakura terbuka

"Dimana aku?" tanya gadis itu berusaha untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, namun gagal karna rasa nyeri hebat yang menghantam kepalanya, membuatnya meringis dan kembali ke posisi awal

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino ketika melihat raut wajah Sakura seperti menahan sakit

"Hmm... yaa, kurasa" jawabnya dengan lirih

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang, kondisimu sangat lemah" saran Ino yang dijawab dengan anggukan lemah dari Sakura

Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya walaupun baru beberapa saat gadis itu memejamkan mata. Matanya memandang nanar ruangan disekitarnya, membuat Ino yang masih berada disamping gadis itu mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino cemas

"Bagaimana aku bisa ada disini, Ino? Dimana Gaara? Aku harus pergi!" ucapnya terselip nada frustasi dalam kalimatnya, namun sebelum gadis itu berhasil bangkit dari ranjangnya tangan Ino sudah terlebih dahulu menahan pergerakan gadis itu

"Tenanglah Sakura" sahut Ino

"Aku tidak bisa Ino! Aku harus pergi! Aku harus menyelamatkan Sasuke-_kun_!" bentak gadis itu berusaha untuk lepas dari kekangan kuat tangan ino

"Sakura! Tenanglah!" bentak Ino tak kalah keras, membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Hinata dan Tenten yang mendengar bentakan keras dari Ino langsung berlari menuju sumber suara

"Tidak Ino, mengertilah! Kalian tidak bisa melawan sang ratu! Kalau kalian melakukan hal itu maka nyawa Sasuke-_kun_ yang akan jadi taruhannya!" sahut Sakura putus asa, air mata sudah mengalir diwajahnya

"Tenanglah _Sacchan_, Mereka bersama dengan Gaara sedang berusaha untuk menghancurkan sang ratu" Tenten mendekat kearah ranjang Sakura

"Ga-Gaara?" tanya gadis itu, wajahnya tiba-tiba saja memucat

"Ada apa _Sacchan_? Kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?" tanya Hinata cemas

"Si-Siapa yang memberitahu kalian bahwa Sasuke-_kun_ dalam bahaya?" tanya Sakura

"Tentu saja Gaara. Tadi pagi dia datang kesini sambil membawa dirimu yang tidak sadarkan diri. Lalu dia bilang kalau Sasuke sedang menjadi tawanan sang ratu. Dan dia juga berniat untuk membantu Neji dan yang lainnya untuk menyusup kedalam istana" penjelasan Tenten semakin membuat wajah Sakura memucat

"I-Ini jebakan" sahut gadis itu, matanya memandang nanar Ino yang berada dihadapannya

"Apa maksudmu, _Sacchan_?" tanya Hinata, wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat gelisah

"Aku tidak pernah memberitahukan pada Gaara kalau Sasuke-_kun_ berada dalam bahaya" sahut Sakura,

"A-Apa?!" pekik Hinata tidak percaya

"Ino, kumohon! Aku harus pergi! Aku harus menyelamatkan Sasuke-_kun_!" pinta Sakura pada Ino yang masih menahan kedua tangan gadis itu

Sementara Sakura terus merengek pada Ino, gadis itu malah diam membisu ditempatnya. Keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kedua gadis yang ada diruangan itu

"Ino! Mengertilah! Sasuke-_kun_ dalam bahaya! Dan hanya aku yang bisa menyelamatkannya! Kumohon! Biarkan aku pergi, Inooo!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Ino

"Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi, Sakura" ucapan Ino berhasil membuat Sakura tersenyum senang, berbeda dengan kedua temannya yang menatap terkejut kearahnya

"Tapi Ino, Neji bilang–"

"Dan kita akan ikut bersamamu" potong Ino, membuat ketiga gadis itu terkejut

"Tidak Ino! Ini terlalu berbaha–"

"TADAIMAAAA!" pekikkan nyaring itu sukses memotong kalimat yang akan dilontarkan Sakura dan juga berhasil membuat keempat gadis itu saling memandang

"Itu seperti suara Naruto" gumam Tenten, kemudian beranjak dari kamar Sakura untuk memastikan dugaannya

"Naruto?" panggil Tenten ketika dia melihat pemuda blonde spike itu berdiri diambang pintu

"Tenten-_chan_? Dimana yang lain?" tanya Naruto dengan cengiran lebar khas miliknya

"Darimana saja kau? Tiba-tiba menghilang saat kita sudah sampai di kota!" omel Tenten

"Hehe go-gomen, Tenten. Eto.. aku tadi menjemput beberapa orang yang akan memban–"

"Naruto?" panggilan dari Sakura berhasil memotong ucapan Naruto dan merebut perhatian kedua remaja itu

"Sakura-_chan_? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto cemas ketika melihat wajah gadis Haruno itu sedikit pucat

"Kau harus membantuku! Sasuke! Sasuke dalam bahaya!" pekik Sakura, tangannya mencengkram erat baju yang dikenakan pemuda itu

"Whoaa.. santailah _Sacchan_. Ada apa denganmu? Dan ada apa dengan si Teme?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Sasuke sudah menjadi tawanan sang ratu sekarang" jelas Ino membuat Naruto merasa tertohok

"A-Apaa?! Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto, wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa dia sangat terkejut

"Aku juga tidak tau, tapi yang pasti Sasuke akan semakin dalam bahaya jika aku tidak datang ke istana pada pukul 12 malam nanti" jelas Sakura

"Hei, _Sacchan_. Kau tidak mengatakan hal itu tadi" protes Tenten

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, minna-san! Kalau sasuke dalam bahaya berarti yang lainnya juga dalam bahaya!" sela Hinata, matanya melirik sebuah jam yang tergantung ditembok yang ada didepannya. Jarum jam itu menunjukkan bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 7 malam.

"Yang lainnya?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Akatsuki" jelas Ino

"Akatsuki?" Sakura mengulang kata yang diucapkan oleh Ino

"Mereka adalah sebuah organisasi yang terdiri dari orang-orang kuat, _Sacchan_. Dan kakakmu ternyata anggota dari organisasi itu" jelas Tenten, membuat Sakura terpaku ditempatnya

"Sasori nii?" lirih gadis itu

"Yaa, _Sacchan_. Sasori. Haruno Sasori. Dan dia sempat ada disini ketika kau tidak sadarkan diri tadi" jawab Hinata

"Baiklah, minna-san! Sebaiknya kita bersiap sekarang, karna waktu kita tidak banyak!" sela Tenten yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sakura

"Tapi kita akan butuh bala bantuan untuk melawan wanita iblis itu" sambung Naruto

"Dimana kita akan mendapatkan bala bantuan pada waktu yang mepet seperti ini, _baka_!" ketus Ino

"Tenanglah, Ino. Hal itu sudah aku tangani, sekarang bersiaplah! Karna sebentar lagi '_Mereka'_ akan datang" Seringai khas pemuda itupun terpahat diwajahnya

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Area Author:

Hallo minna-saaaan! Apa kabaaar? Semoga sehat semua yaaa!

Hufft! Akhirnya Gold bisa update jugaaaa! Hmm, gomen yaa minna-san karna kali ini Gold terlambat buat update lanjutan ceritanya :(

Sebenernya Gold juga udah gasabar buat update kilat, tapi berhubung kemarin Gold ada acara wisuda dan beberapa urusan untuk masuk kuliah jadilah fanfic ini terbengkalai :( Sekali lagi gomen yaaa!

Dan buat FiaaATiasrizqi , Tenang ajaa yaa, aku gaada niat buat bikin Sakura-_chan_ terus-terusan terlihat lemah ko :)

Oke deh, gimana dengan lanjutan cerita yang ini? Jangan lupa review yaaaa :)


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

.

A HEART FOR LOVE

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Warning: AU, AT, Typo, OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

12! HISTORY!

Ketegangan masih menyelimuti ruangan yang sunyi itu. sinar bulan yang semula bersembunyi dibalik awan kini sudah menampakkan cahayanya membuat keempat sosok pemuda yang ada diruangan itu bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi yang dipasang masing-masing dari lawan mereka.

"Kisame kah?" panggil Itachi dengan nada tajam

"Kisame?" ulang Sasori, ada kebingungan dalam wajahnya

"Yo, Itachi. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu, eh?" sahut lelaki yang sedang berdiri beberapa meter dihadapan mereka

"_Cih_! Aku fikir kau sudah mati" Itachi mendecih, sorot matanya semakin menajam

"Maaf karna sudah mengecewakanmu, Uchiha-_sama_" sahutnya sarkastik

"Itachi, siapa dia? ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?" tanya Sasori semakin tenggelam dalam kebingungan

"Dia adalah Kisame. Dulu sebelum kerajaan Haruno menjadi separah ini, dia adalah komandan pasukan didalam clanku, dia juga merupakan rivalku. Namun setelah kabar buruk itu menyebar keseluruh negri. Dan banyak monster yang menyerang desa kami, dialah salah satu orang yang ada dibalik penyerangan membabi buta itu." jelas Itachi, matanya menyorotkan kebencian yang sangat besar

"Jadi kau adalah salah seorang kaki tangan wanita iblis itu, eh?" ucap Itachi sarkastik

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Uchiha-_sama_" sahutnya dengan seringai meremehkan

"Baguslah! Dengan begitu aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu!" ucap Itachi dengan nada mengancam

"Cobalah jika kau bisa, Uchiha-_sama_" Kisame menarik pedang yang tersampir disamping pinggangnya, begitu juga dengan Itachi dan Sasori

"Lawanmu adalah aku, Haruno-_sama_" suara yang berasal dari arah belakang Kisame membuat kedua pemuda itu menegang, dengan perlahan sosok itu berjalan kearan bagian ruangan yang tersinari cahaya bulan

"_Cih_! Aku sudah menduga kalau kau pasti akah berkhianat, Sabaku!" sahut Sasori dengan sarkastik "Dan kupastikan kau akan mati kali ini!" lanjutnya

~OoOoO~

Keempat gadis dan seorang pemuda itu sudah selesai mempersiapkan peralatan juga sentaja mereka. Wajah mereka yang semula menampakkan emosi yang tidak terbaca kini sudah berganti menjadi ekspresi serius. Mereka harus berhasil menghancurkan sang ratu. Karna gagal tidak ada dalam pilihan.

"Kalian sudah siap?!" tanya Naruto

"Aku terlahir untuk selalu siap!" sahut Sakura dengan mantap

"Tidak pernah sesiap ini" sambung Hinata

_'Tok... Tok... Tok...'_ ketukan pada pintu itu berhasil merebut perhatian seluruh insan yang ada disana

"Tidak, Hinata-_chan_. Biar aku saja yang membukanya" cegah Naruto ketika pemuda itu melihat Hinata berjalan mendekati pintu

Lama sekali mereka menunggu Naruto kembali, namun sepertinya pemuda itu tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda untuk kembali.

"Yo! Minna-san! Kemarilah! Ada yang ingin aku perkenalkan pada kalian" teriak Naruto dari arah depan, membuat keempat gadis yang semula saling pandang itu langsung berlari kearah pintu

"Jiraya jii-san!" panggil Hinata, ada raut senang diwajahnya ketika melihat orang tua itu berdiri diambang pintu

"Tsunade-_sama_" sambung Ino, terselip nada terkejut dalam kalimatnya

"Orochimaru-sensei" lanjut Tenten, wajahnya terlihat sangat menggelikan dengan mulut terbuka dan mata terbelalak lebar

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Sakura, wajahnya terlihat bingung

"Oh ya, _Sacchan_. Perkenalkan mereka adalah orang-orang yang mengajarkan kami ilmu bela diri dan sihir sekaligus menjadi orang tua pengganti bagi kami" jawab Naruto

"Jadi? Diakah sang putri dalam ramalan itu?" tanya Tsunade sembari melangkah mendekat kearah Sakura

"Begitulah" sahut Naruto dengan santai

"Jika dilihat lebih jauh, sepertinya kau adalah sang penyembuh, benar?" tanya Tsunade sarkastik

"Be-begitulah" sahut Sakura dengan gugup

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Orochimaru dengan datarnya

"Shikamaru, Neji dan Akatsuki sedang berusaha menyelamatkan Sasuke dari tawanan wanita iblis itu" jawaban Ino sukses membuat ketiga orang dewasa itu terkejut bukan kepalang –walaupun ekspresi yang ditunjukkan orochimaru tidak sefrontal kedua sahabatnya

"Bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi?" tanya Tsunade frustasi

"Aku tidak tau pasti bagaimana hal itu terjadi. Karna ketika wanita iblis itu muncul dihadapanku, Sasuke-_kun_ sudah berada dalam penjara mantra sihirnya" sahut Sakura, wajahnya terlihat sangat sendu

"Sudahlah, _Sacchan_! Jangan bersedih! Kita pasti bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke dan yang lainnya" Sela Naruto dengan senyum lebar miliknya

"Nee, minna-san. Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang karna waktu kita tidak banyak" Hinata melirik jam yang ada disebrang ruangan, dan jam itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam

"Gawat!" sambung Ino

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang!" perintah Jiraya kemudian berbalik dan melangkah keluar, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu yang ada dihadapannya

"Ada apa Petapa genit?" tanya Naruto bingung melihat lelaki paruh baya itu mematung diambang pintu

"Kenapa kau malah berhenti, _baka_? Cepatlah!" omel Tsunade sembari menerobos keluar dari pintu yang hampir tertutupi oleh tubuh Jiraya

Tsunade juga ikut mematung ketika melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya, membuat mereka yang ada dibelakang mereka menjadi bingung dan semakin penasaran.

"Kalian..." tunjuk Jiraya dengan wajah terkejut

~OoOoO~

_'Duk..Duk..Duk...'_ suara langkah kaki itu menggema diseluruh sudut koridor panjang yang sangat sepi

Seorang pemuda yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya segera berlari menyusul rekan-rekannya yang sudah lebih dulu bergerak.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mereka melihat seseorang berjubah hitam sedang berdiri tepat diujung lorong koridor yang sepi dan hanya diterangi oleh obor. Kedua tangan sosok itu masih setia memegang gagang pedang yang terlampir pada sarungnya.

Dan hal itu membuat berhasil membuat pemuda berrambut nanas memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Gaara? Dimana Itachi dan Sasori?" tanya pemuda berambut nanas itu dengan waswas

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin membantumu menemui ajalmu, Shikamaru. Lalu Itachi dan Sasori? Aku fikir mereka bisa sedikit memberikan 'hiburan' selagi aku menunggumu, tapi ternyata aku salah" sahutnya dengan senyuman licik

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka, brengsek?!" pekik pemuda itu

"Tidak ada, hanya mengajak sedikit berolah raga dan mencoba beberapa mantra sihir tapi ternyata kedua pemuda itu tidak bisa menggunakan sihir" Mata jade milik Gaara memandang datar Shikamaru

"Seharusnya kau memilih lawan yang seimbang denganmu, Sabaku" geram Shikamaru kemudian menarik pedang miliknya, hal serupa juga dilakukan oleh Gaara

~OoOoO~

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian terlihat tegang begitu?" tanya Naruto tidak sabaran

"Lihatlah" gumam Jiraya kemudian menggeser tubuhnya agar semua orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya bisa melihat apa yang ada dihadapan mereka

"Tidak mungkin!" pekik Ino, wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" sahut Tenten tidak kalah terkejut

"Menakjubkan" sambung Hinata

Apa yang mereka lihat saat ini memang bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Namun tetap saja sesuatu itu mampu membuat Sakura dan yang lainnya tercengang. Dihadapan Sakura dan yang lainnya berdirilah begitu banyak penyihir, peri, unicorn, troll, centaurs, dan tidak lupa pula 7 Guardians Angel.

"Kalian? Bagaimana kalian bisa menemukan tempat ini?" tanya Sakura, wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut bercampur senang

"Bukan hal yang sulit bagi kami untuk menemukan keberadaanmu, _hime_" jawab salah seorang penyihir yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Sakura

"Izinkan kami untuk membantumu melawan sang ratu, Sakura-_hime_" ucap salah seorang dari 7 Guardians Angel

Untuk sesaat Sakura tertegun mendengar permintaan dari salah seorang 7 Guardians Angel. Wajahnya tertunduk, entah apa yang sedang difikirkannya saat ini.

"_Sacchan_?" panggil Hinata cemas

"Aku akan selalu mengijinkan kalian untuk ikut membantu, tapi jika sang ratu tau bahwa aku membawa bala bantuan maka Sasuke-_kun_ akan semakin dalam bahaya" ucap gadis itu, wajahnya semakin tertunduk membuat helaian poni miliknya menutupi wajah

"Sasuke pasti akan selamat! Percayalah!" sahut Naruto dengan keyakinan yang sangat tinggi, membuat Sakura yang semula menundukkan wajahnya kini menatap iris blue ocean yang penuh akan keberanian itu

"Lagipula, semakin banyak orang yang akan membantu kita maka akan semakin baik, _Sacchan_" sambung Ino, sebelah tangannya menepuk pelan bahu Sakura

"Dan kita pasti akan menang jika kita melakukan ini bersama-sama" Tenten juga turut ambil bagian dalam hal ini

"Dan Sasuke pasti bisa kita selamatkan, tanpa mengorbankan salah seorang dari teman kita. Jadi percayalah pada kami, _Sacchan_" Hinata menatap penuh kepercayaan dan keberanian pada Sakura

"Minna-san" gumam Sakura, wajah yang semula sarat akan kesenduan kini berubah menjadi wajah yang penuh dengan keberanian.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mendapatkan 3 hal yang kau perlukan untuk melawan sang ratu, _hime_" ucapan salah seorang 7 Guardians Angel berhasil membuat Sakura menoleh

"3 hal?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Ikatan yang diperkuat oleh persaudaraan, Kasih sayang murni dan Cinta sejati" gumam Sakura

"Yaa! Aku sudah mendapatkan 3 hal itu" sambungnya dengan sorot mata yang penuh akan keberanian

"Sebaiknya kita jangan membuat waktu lagi. Ingat! Waktu tidak akan pernah menunggu kita" ucapan dari Jiraya membuat semua yang ada disitu menoleh

"Ya! Sudah waktunya" sahut Sakura sarkastik

~OoOoO~

'_SRRIIIIINGG...! PRAAANGG...! BRUUUKKK...!'_ bunyi dentuman besi yang menghantam lantai beton itu menggema diseluruh koridor panjang dan sepi bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru –pemuda yang pedangnya berhasil dijatuhkan oleh Gaara– menatap penuh amarah mata jade itu. Ujung pedang yang terlihat sangat mengkilap itu sudah berada 5cm dihadapan leher Shikamaru. Senyum kemenangan dan sarat akan kelicikan terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

"Ada apa Shikamaru? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat ketakutan seperti itu, eh?" ejek Gaara, matanya memandang remeh kearah Shikamaru yang masih bertahan pada posisinya.

_"Alierra"_ gumam pemuda itu seraya mengibaskan sebelah tangannya dan detik berikutnya yang terjadi adalah tubuh Shikamaru sudah terjerat oleh sulur-sulur yang berasal dari lantai beton dibawahnya. Sulur-sulur itu membuat tubuhnya seperti berdiri melayang diudara.

"Tapi sebelum aku membunuhmu, aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah padamu." Ucap Gaara, membuat Shikamaru yang semula menundukkan kepalanya kini menatap mata jade itu

"Dahulu kala, disebuah desa yang sangat damai dan tentram hiduplah sebuah keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Keluarga itu memiliki sepasang suami istri yang saling mencintai, mereka memiliki 3 orang anak yang sangat pandai dan manis. Anak pertama mereka adalah perempuan bernama 'Sabaku Temari', anak kedua mereka bernama 'Sabaku Kankuro' dan anak ketiga mereka bernama 'Sabaku Gaara'" Gaara menjeda ceritanya, iris jadenya kembali menatap datar kearah Shikamaru

"Dan karna sebuah 'wasiat' konyol dari kakek mereka, akhirnya anak pertama mereka yang bernama 'Sabaku Temari' harus dijodohkan dengan anak tunggal dari penasehat desa Konoha yang bernama 'Nara Shikamaru'" lanjut pemuda itu, terbesit sebuah amarah pada mata jade miliknya

"Umur keduanya masih terbilang sangat muda untuk sebuah perjodohan, namun kedua orang tua mereka sangat bersikeras untuk mengikat kedua insan yang masih belum tau apa itu 'cinta' dalam sebuah 'pertunangan'"

"Dan tepat ketika sihir jahat menyentuh '_Daichi forest'_ desa yang dihuni oleh keluarga Sabaku, diluluhlantakkan oleh sang ratu. Dia mengambil semua yang dimiliki oleh Sabaku Gaara. Keluarga, Teman, dan Saudara. Semuanya berhasil direnggut darinya kecuali satu hal, kakak perempuannya 'Sabaku Temari'" Shikamaru menegang mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Gaara

"Setelah kejadian mengerikan itu, Sabaku Temari dan Sabaku Gaara berusaha pergi ke desa terdekat untuk meminta pertolongan dan perlindungan. Namun belum sempat mereka sampai didesa tersebut sekelompok monster sudah datang dan menghadang mereka" Jade milik Gaara masih memandang Shikamaru yang mulai memucat

"Tapi, sebelum mereka dibawa pergi. Mereka bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki bermata onyx dengan rambut yang ditata unik. Tapi sungguh malang nasip Sabaku Temari dan Sabaku Gaara, karna anak yang mereka temukan tidak bisa membantu apapun, walaupun hanya sekedar meminta pertolongan pada desanya yang berada tidak jauh dari sana" Jantung Shikamaru berdetak semakin kencang, keringat dingin mengalir melalui pelipis matanya

"Dan ketika kedua Sabaku itu dibawa pergi oleh sekelompok monster, sang anak lelaki yang bernama Nara Shikamaru hanya diam dan tidak bergerak ditempatnya" Sorot kebencian dilontarkan Gaara pada Shikamaru yang memandang nanar wajahnya

"A...Aku..."

"Tidak usah banyak bicara lagi, brengsek! Sekarang temuilah ajalmu..." seringai bak iblis kembali terpasang diwajahnya bersamaan dengan ujung pedang yang semula sempat ditarik oleh Gaara

~OoOoO~

Mantra transportasi itu berhasil membuat Sakura dan 'pasukan'nya sampai dihalaman depan istana. Mereka tidak terkejut ketika melihat puluhan penjaga yang seharusnya melawan mereka sudah terkapar tidak berdaya, karna mereka sendiri tau siapa yang sudah membuat para penjaga itu menjadi seperti itu.

Namun sepertinya keamanan dari wanita iblis itu sangat tinggi. Dia sudah menyiapkan pasukan lain yang sekarang mulai datang dan mengepung mereka.

"Sakura-_hime_! Cepatlah masuk kedalam! Para monster ini biar kami yang menangani!" perintah salah seorang penyihir yang sudah membentuk sebuah benteng pertahanan

"Baik! Berjuanglah minna-san!" pekiknya kemudian berlari menuju bangunan istana bersama dengan Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Tenten dan para legenda sannin

Keadaan didalam istana juga ternyata tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan diluar. Baru saja mereka menapakkan kaki didalam istana itu, namun puluhan pasukan penjaga sudah berada disekeliling mereka.

"Kalian pergilah! Biar ini kami yang menangani!" pekik Jiraya

"Tapi Jiraya jiisan–"

"Tidak ada waktu! Cepat pergi!" perintah Tsunade membuat langkah Hinata yang semula berjalan mendekat kearah mereka bertiga menjadi terhenti

"Ayo Hinata-_chan_!" Kemudian Naruto menarik tangan mungil gadis itu untuk membawanya berlari bersama mereka

Langkah kaki mereka menggema diseluruh lorong yang sepi itu. mereka terus saja berlari mengikuti kemana langkah kaki Sakura membawa mereka.

"Sakura? Bukankah ruangan wanita iblis itu ada dilantai 2?" tanya Ino yang saat ini sedang berlari dibelakang gadis itu

"Dia tidak akan berada diruangannya, Ino. Setelah semua kegaduhan yang kita buat." Sahut Sakura

"Lalu dimana wanita itu sekarang?" tanya Hinata dengan nafas yang mulai memburu

"Dia ada dikursi tahtanya" sahut gadis itu, matanya semakin menyorot tajam

"Nee, Naruto" panggil Tenten, membuat pemuda yang sedang berlari disampingnya menoleh

"Apakah kau merasa ada yang janggal?" tanya Tenten membuat perhatian Ino dan Hinata tersedot

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti

"Bukankah akatsuki, Neji dan Shikamaru sudah sampai terlebih dahulu? Tapi aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda dari mereka sejak tadi" sahut Tenten

"Apakah itu berarti mereka sudah–"

"Jangan berfikiran seperti itu! mereka adalah teman kita! Mereka pasti tidak akan kalah!" bentak Naruto

"Tapi mereka sedang melawan wani–"

'_GGRRRRRRRRR'_ geraman keras itu berhasil membuat perhatian mereka teralih dan langkah kaki mereka terhenti

"Mo-Monster anjing" gumam Ino, wajahnya terlihat memucat ketika melihat ada 2 ekor monster anjing yang seukuran dengan seekor gajah dewasa, taringnya yang terlihat tajam terus saja mengeluarkan air liur yang banyak. Matanya yang berwarna kuning memandang penuh kelaparan kelima remaja yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Sakura-_hime_! Pergilah! Monster anjing ini biar kami yang menangani!" perintah Tenten, membuat lamunan Sakura menjadi buyar

"Tapi Tenten aku–"

"Tidak ada waktu! Kami akan segera menyusulmu!" sela Ino yang saat ini sudah mengeluarkan pedang dari sarung yang terlampir dipinggangnya

"Berjanjilah kalian akan menyusulku dengan selamat!" sahut Sakura yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari keempat remaja itu

Setelah itu kaki jenjang sakura kembali melangkah menjauh dari mereka. Giginya bergemeltuk dan amarahnya semakin memuncak ketika melihat ulah dari wanita iblis itu.

"Aku pasti akan membunuhmu! Dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Merissa!" geram Sakura semakin mempercepat larinya

Sakura yang sedang berlari dalam kecepatan penuh itu harus mengerem langkah kakinya tepat setelah belokan koridor yang dilewatinya. Matanya memandang dingin tanaman menjalar yang memiliki sebuah bunga berukuran sangat besar itu.

"Kaniflor kah?" Sakura mendecih ketika melihat bunga yang semula terlihat seperti kebanyakan bunga lainnya menoleh kearah Sakura.

Kaniflor adalah sebuah bunga pemangsa manusia yang berukuran sangat besar. Bunga itu mampu melahap seorang manusia dan menghancurkan tulang-tulang manusia itu dengan giginya yang tajam. Sekilas bunga itu terlihat seperti sebuah bunga yang sedang kuncup.

Namun ketika dia menyadari adanya seorang manusia yang berada dalam jangkauannya, maka bunga itu akan menunjukkan mulutnya yang penuh dengan gigi bertaring. Bunga ini juga tidak memiliki mata, jadi dia merasakan keberadaan mangsanya dari hawa yang tertangkap oleh pori-porinya.

'_GRRRR'_ geraman tertahan yang dilontarkan oleh bunga itu tidak membuat sakura gentar sama sekali.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa dasar bunga sialan!" pekik sakura kemudian berlari menerjang bunga yang sudah menyiapkan sulurnya untuk menangkap dan membelit tubuh Sakura.

Berterimakasihlah pada Neji yang sudah mengajarkannya ilmu bela diri, sehingga membuat gadis itu bebas dan dengan leluasa menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari setiap sulur yang mendekat kearahnya.

'MATI KAUUU! SHANAROOOOOO!" pekik gadis itu kemudian melompat setinggi yang dia bisa, tangannya sudah mengepal dan membuat sebuah tinju andalannya yang mampu memecahkan batu beton.

'_BRUUUUUKKK'_ Sebuah tinju mentah dari seorang gadis Haruno itu berhasil membuat bunga karnivora itu jatuh dan tidak bergerak

Pukulan yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura juga sukses membuat sebuah luka sobek pada bagian atas bunga itu. Namun sepertinya pukulan maha dasyat itu belum cukup kuat untuk membunuh kaniflor.

"_Cih_! Jadi kau masih bisa bergerak, eh?" ucap Sakura sarkastik

Namun kemudian gadis itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda oleh bunga sialan itu, karna Sakura sudah berhasil melewati jalan yang dihadang oleh bunga itu. Namun sebelum gadis itu berjalan semakin jauh, dia melemparkan sesuatu yang sebelumnya sempat diberikan oleh Tenten.

'_PLUK'_ benda pemberian gadis Haruno itupun mendarat dengan sukses didalam mulut kaniflor.

"Makanlah benda itu dan pergilah ke Neraka" ucapnya kemudian kembali melangkah dengan santai meninggalkan bunga yang sedang berusaha untuk mengejar Sakura dengan sulurnya

'_DUAAARRRRR'_ tepat ketika sulur bunga itu akan sampai dan membelit Sakura, sebuah ledakanpun tercipta dan detik selanjutnya yang terlihat adalah bagian-bagian dari bunga itu yang sudah terpencar dan menjadi potongan-potongan kecil tak berbentuk.

~OoOoO~

'_DUK... DUK... DUK.. BRAAAAK'_

Pintu ganda yang terbuat dari kayu super tebal itu hancur berkeping keping karna dihantam langsung oleh tinju yang dimiliki seorang gadis bersurai merah muda panjang yang saat ini sedang berdiri diambang pintu itu.

"Selamat datang, _hime_" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang memiliki mata emerald serupa dengan dirinya

"Dimana dia?!" tanya Sakura dengan tajam

"Apakah begitu caramu menyambut ratu kerajaan Haruno, _hime_?" sahut wanita itu dengan nada meremehkan

"_Cih_! Kau bukanlah seorang ratu! Kau adalah wanita iblis yang memiliki wajah seperti ibuku!" bantah Sakura, sorot kebencian terus saja terlimpah untuk wanita yang saat ini masih duduk di kursi kerajaannya

"Ibumu, eh?" tatapan meremehkan kini tertuju untuk Sakura "Ah ya, bagaimana aku bisa lupa mengenai hal itu" sambungnya

"Hal itu? apa maksudmu!" sahut gadis itu

"Percaya atau tidak tapi akulah ibu kandungmu yang sebenarnya" Terasa seperti ada yang menonjok dadanya kuat-kuat sampai Sakura terpental dan terhempas ke tanah dengan benturan hebat.

"Omong kosong! Kau mengatakan hal itu agar aku menjadi goyah dan tidak tega membunuhmu kan!" Sahut Sakura sarkastik

"_Cih_! Aku tidak membutuhkan belas kasihmu untuk tetap hidup didunia ini!" sahutnya "Tapi terlihat dari wajahmu sepertinya kau membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan dari kalimat yang baru saja aku lontarkan, Sa-ku-ra" lanjutnya

"Aku-tidak-membutuhkan-penjelasan-apapun! Karna ibuku adalah Haruno Mebuki! Bukan kau dan tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi kau!"

"Kau ini berisik sekali, _hime_!" ucapnya kemudian mengibaskan sebelah tangannya dan hal itu sukses membuat sakura tertawan oleh sebuah tali transparan yang sepertinya terbuat dari mantra sihir.

"Sekarang dengarkanlah ceritaku, anakku sayang" ucapnya kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura

_Flashback on!_

_Didekat perbatasan negri ini ada sebuah desa yang memiliki jumlah penduduk sebanyak seperempat dari jumlah penduduk yang ada diarea istana. Para penduduk itu hidup dengan cara menjadi buruh tani, peternak dan pemburu hewan. _

_Disebuah salah satu rumah sederhana yang berdiri didesa itu, hiduplah keluarga Taka. Tuan Kira dan Nyonya Tsuki memiliki dua orang anak perempuan kembar. Kedua anak perempuan mereka sangat mirip antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya terkadang sulit membedakan antara kakak dengan sang adik. Sang kakak bernama Taka Merissa sementara sang adik bernama Taka Mebuki._

_Keluarga Taka adalah sebuah keluarga yang mencari nafkah dengan bertani, beternak dan menjadi penenun kain. Suatu hari sang ratu kerajaan Haruno memerintahkan keluarga ini untuk menenunkan sebuah kain yang indah untuknya._

_Karna pada saat itu sang ibu sedang sakit dan sang ayah sedang pergi kedesa tetangga, akhirnya anak pertamanya yang bernama Taka Merissa lah yang berangkat untuk memenuhi undangan sang ratu._

_Untuk pertama kalinya, Merissa merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh yang singgah dihatinya ketika melihat sosok pangeran dari kerajaan Haruno itu. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, mungkin hal itulah yang pantas disebutkan bagi perasaan yang sedang dirasakan oleh Merissa. Dan siapa sangka bahwa sang pangeran juga merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti gadis berumur 19 tahun itu._

_Seiring berjalannya waktu, Merissa dan sang pangeranpun menjalin sebuah hubungan yang sangat dekat dan intim, dan selama itu pula sang pangeran tidak pernah mengetahui kalau Merissa memiliki seorang saudari kembar. _

_Waktu yang ditentukan untuk membuat kain itupun tiba. Dan itu berarti sebuah perpisahan bagi mereka berdua. Namun sang pangeran sudah berjanji bahwa mereka akan bertemu disebuah hutan yang bernama 'Daichi forest'. Hari-hari berikutnya mereka habiskan bersama didalam hutan itu._

_Sampai akhirnya sang pangeran memutuskan untuk datang ke desa yang ditinggali oleh keluarga Taka dan berniat untuk melamar Taka Merissa. Namun naas ketika dia datang ke desa itu, gadis yang ingin dinikahinya sedang pergi kesebuah desa yang lumayan jauh dari desa itu._

_Dan hal itulah yang menjadi sebuah masalah besar bagi Taka Merissa karna gadis yang dilamar sang pangeran adalah Taka Mebuki. Saudari kembarnya._

_Setelah mendengar kabar bahwa saudarinya akan menikah dengan pangeran dari keluarga Haruno, akhirnya Merissa memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat. Namun dia terlambat datang dan mencegah pernikahan itu._

_Sang pangeran yang melihat kedatangan Merissa merasa bingung karna wanita yang dinikahinya dengan wanita yang ada dihadapannya memiliki wajah yang sama. Dan barulah saat itu dia mengetahui kalau mereka adalah saudari kembar. _

_Hal itu membuat sebuah penyesalan yang besar bagi Merissa dan juga sang pangeran. Namun semuanya sudah terlalu terlambat. _

_"Aku mencintaimu, Merissa. Percayalah!" ucap sang pangeran dengan lantang, saat ini mereka sedang berada disebuah rumah sederhana yang dibangun didalam 'Daichi forest'_

_"Lalu kenapa kau tetap bersama dengan saudari kembarku, pangeran?" isak Merissa_

_"Kalau aku bisa memutuskan pernikahan ini, maka aku sudah melakukannya Merissa. Namun ayahanda tidak ingin hal ini membuat nama keluarga kerajaan menjadi tercemar" sahutnya_

_"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Haruno Merissa" sambungnya dengan tegas_

_Karna rasa bersalahnya dan juga karna cintanya yang sangat besar untuk Merissa akhirnya mereka melanjutkan hubungan itu tanpa ada yang mengetahui. _

_Berbulan-bulan berlalu setelah pernikahan itu, Merissa mendengar kabar bahwa saudari kembarnya Haruno Mebuki sedang mengandung anak pertama mereka. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Merissa merasa sangat murka pada kekasihnya yang sudah diangkat menjadi raja. _

_Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karna ketika Merissa mengetahui kalau kandungan saudarinya sudah menginjak umur 2 bulan, dia juga mengandung anak pertamanya dengan sang raja_

_End of flashback_

"Kau tau? Anak yang dikandung Haruno Mebuki diberi nama Haruno Sasori dan anak yang dikandung olehku diberi nama Haruno Sakura" ucap Merissa dengan sarkastik

"T-Ti-Tidak! I-itu tidak mungkin! K-kau bu-bukan ibuku! Tidaaaakkk!" pekikkan frustasi Sakura membuat seringai iblis wanita itu semakin terlihat

"Ka-kalau kau benar mencintai ayahku, lalu kenapa kau bunuh dia?! kenapa?!" Sakura kembali berteriak dengan frustasi, airmata ikut ambil dalam bagian ini

"Itu karna setelah aku melahirkanmu, ayahmu berniat untuk membunuhku dan melenyapkanku. Namun hal itu gagal karna aku berhasil kabur dari kematian yang diciptakannya. Dan sebagai ganti nyawaku yang berhasil selamat, aku kehilangan dirimu. Mereka dengan sesuka hatinya mengklaim dirimu sebagai milik mereka. Dan melupakan aku yang merupakan ibu kandung darimu" jawab wanita itu

"Aku tidak akan percaya begitu saja padamu, wanita iblis!" pekik Sakura, wajahnya sudah basah dengan air mata.

Kemudian dengan susah payah tangannya mengambil sebuah tongkat yang dia taruh didekat sarung pedangnya dan mengayunkan tongkat itu, membuat tali yang semula menjerat dirinya terlepas begitu saja.

"Itu hakmu, untuk percaya atau tidak padaku. Tapi yang jelas itulah kenyataan yang harus kau terima, _hime_" sahutnya masih dengan seringai mengerikan

"Aku tidak perduli apakah kau ibuku atau bukan! Satu hal yang pasti, kau akan mati karna sudah melakukan hal ini pada kerajaan dan juga negriku!" geramnya

Suasana didalam ruangan itu terlihat sangat menegangkan. Dimana ada dua orang perempuan yang saling berhadapan, jika bukan karna perbedaan umur maka mereka bisa dikatakan sebagai saudari kembar.

Wanita yang berdiri dengan angkuh dan sorang gadis yang menatap tajam wanita dihadapannya itu. Ruangan megah itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi arena bertarung jika saja sang ratu tidak melangkah mundur dan kembali duduk dikursi kerajaannya.

"Tapi sebelum kau membunuhku. Aku ingin kau melawan seseorang. Setelah kau berhasil mengalahkannya, maka aku akan segera melawanmu" ucapnya kemudian mengibaskan sebelah tangannya

Detik berikutnya Sakura bisa mendengar langkah kaki seseorang, semakin lama semakin berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Langkah kaki itu berasal dari sebuah sisi ruangan yang tidak disinari oleh cahaya bulan ataupun obor yang ada diruangan itu.

Sakura semakin menyiapkan kuda-kudanya dan juga memegang erat pedangnya. Namun wajahnya langsung memucat ketika melihat siapa yang akan menjadi lawan bertarungnya.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin..." gumamnya

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Area author:

Hallo minna-saaan! Gomen yaa minna-saaaan! karna Gold gabisa update cepat ataupun kilat :( Karna beberapa hari ini Gold ada even. jadilah cerita ini terbengkalai. sebenernya Gold udah menyelesaikan chapter ini dan chapter depan tapi berhubung waktu dan pulsa modemnya yang gaada jadilah cerita ini terlambat untuk diupdate :(

Sekali lagi Gomen ya minnaa-saaan! Naah sekarang kan udah update nih jadi silahkan tinggalkan review yaaaa!

Terimakasih :*


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

.

A HEART FOR LOVE

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Warning: AU, AT, Typo, OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

13! DANGER! HIME, STAY AWAY!

Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, lidahnya terasa kelu sementaranya matanya terbelalak lebar melihat sosok seseorang yang ada dihadapannya. Getaran tubuhnya semakin bertambah hebat ketika sosok itu semakin berjalan mendekat dan semakin dekat dengan Sakura.

Sampai sosok itu benar-benar terlihat dan dibanjiri oleh cahaya bulan. Sakura masih memandang nanar sosok yang ada dihadapannya, keringat dingin terus saja membanjiri pelipis wajahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_" lirih gadis itu

Matanya memandang penuh kepedihan mata Sasuke yang sudah berubah menjadi warna merah darah dengan tiga titik disana.

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA, IBLIS?!" bentak Sakura pada wanita yang masih duduk angkuh di singgasananya

Dan bukannya menjawab wanita itu malah tertawa. Tawa yang terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan untuknya.

Sakura baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk mencaci wanita itu, namun Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu mengayunkan pedangnya pada gadis itu. Membuat Sakura harus menghindar.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Sadarlah! Ini aku! Sakura!" teriak Sakura sembari terus menghindari sabetan pedang yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke

"Hahahahaha! Percuma saja, _hime_! Pemuda itu tidak akan menuruti perkataanmu" tawa wanita iblis itu kembali menggema disetiap sudut ruangan yang sangat luas itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menyerangmu agar bisa membebaskan Sasuke!" kemudian Sakura berlari menerjang kearah wanita itu dengan kecepatan penuh

Namun ketika beberapa langkah lagi Sakura bisa mencapai wanita itu dan memenggal kepalanya, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menghadang gadis itu dan menyabetkan pedangnya kearah Sakura, membuat Sakura mati-matian menahan sabetan pedang itu.

"Ada apa, _hime_? Kenapa kau terus menghindar dan tidak menyerang pemuda itu? Apakah kau sangat mencintainya sampai kau tidak tega untuk menyakiti pemuda itu?" Ucap wanita itu dengan sarkastik

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kumohon sadarlaah!" pekik Sakura putus asa

"Jangan berbelas kasih Uchiha! Lawanlah gadis itu" perintah Merissa

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, pedang yang dipegang Sakura terlempar jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Membuat ujung pedang Sasuke teracung ke leher jenjang Sakura.

Detik berikutnya Sasuke mengangkat pedang itu dan mengayunkannya kearah Sakura. Pemuda itu berniat menebas leher Sakura.

"Hentikan!" perintah Merissa membuat ujung pedang yang sedikit lagi akan menggores leher sakura terhenti.

"Sudah cukup, Uchiha. Kemarilah!" perintah wanita itu dan dituruti dengan mudahnya oleh Sasuke yang berjalan semakin menjauh dari Sakura.

"Aku kira kau bisa memberikan hiburan yang lebih menarik dari '_Mereka_'" sambung wanita itu dengan sarkastik

"Me-Mereka? S-si-siapa lagi yang kau tawan wanita iblis?!" bentak Sakura penuh amarah dan kebencian

"Kau ingin tau? Baiklah kalau kau ingin tau, aku akan menunjukkan siapa '_Mereka'_ yang aku maksudkan, _hime_" jawabnya kemudian mengibaskan sebelah tangannya

Saat itu pula wajah Sakura menegang, semuanya benar-benar membuatnya shock. Sakura gemetar, dia terlalu shock walau hanya sekedar untuk menarik nafas.

Kaki jenjangnya terasa sangat lemas dan berhasil membuat gadis itu jatuh terduduk. Tepat didepan matanya, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasori dan beberapa orang lainnya terperangkap dalam penjara mantra wanita itu.

"S-Sa-Sasori nii" lirih gadis itu

"Ah ya! Ada beberapa orang lagi yang perlu kau lihat" sambung wanita itu, seperti tidak memperdulikan betapa shocknya Sakura saat ini

Sebelah tangan wanita itu kembali dikibaskan dan sesaat kemudian muncullah sebuah cermin raksasa yang memperlihatkan keadaan dari Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, para legenda sannin dan pasukan yang ikut bersamanya.

Keadaan mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan orang-orang yang berada didalam penjara mantra sihirnya itu. Luka lebam dan sayatan terlihat disekujur tubuh mereka. Sakura yang melihat itu semakin merasa lemas dan shock.

"A-Ap-Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada mereka?" lirih Sakura

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, _hime_. Kaulah yang menyebabkan mereka semua merasakan hal itu" sahutnya membuat fokus mata Sakura kembali beralih pada wanita itu

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu agar tidak membawa bala bantuan. Tapi lihatlah dirimu, kau datang dengan begitu banyak pasukan yang cukup membuatku kerepotan" sambungnya dengan sarkastik

"A-Aku... A-Ak-Aku.." kalimat itu seakan tersangkut dan tercekat dalam tenggorokan Sakura, wajahnya tertunduk dan membuat helaian rambut depannya menutupi wajah pilu gadis itu

"Tapi ada satu hal yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membebaskan mereka" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang semula tertunduk

"Serahkan jantungmu dan aku akan mengembalikan keadaan mereka" ucapan wanita itu berhasil membuat Sakura tertegun.

"J-Ja-Jang...an.. laku..kan.. hal.. i-itu.. Saki" Suara itu berhasil membuat perhatian kedua perempuan itu teralihkan, dengan cepat mereka menoleh kearah sumber suara

Haruno Sasori yang memiliki luka lebam dan sayatan pedang, berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya. Mata hazelnya yang terlihat sayu menatap penuh harap kearah Sakura.

"Sasori nii" lirih gadis itu, melihat keadaan kakaknya membuat air matanya mendesak keluar dan jatuh melawan grafitasi

"Ja-Jang..an.. Me..na..ngis.. Argh.." kalimat Sasori terpotong ketika pemuda itu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada sayatan yang ada dilengan kanannya yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar

"K-Ka..u a..dalahh~ g-ga..dis.. yang ku..ath.. saki" lanjut pemuda itu "Bu..nuh.. w-wa..nita.. i-iblis i..tu" Sasori merasa sangat kepayahan walaupun hanya mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu

"Lebih baik kau urus dirimu sendiri, pangeran! Simpan tenagamu agar kau bisa bernafas dengan benar! Jangan buang-buang tenagamu untuk mengatakan hal yang percuma" geram Merissa

Kemudian mengibaskan tangannya dan membuat tali transparan yang tadi melilit tubuh sakura kini mulai merambat dan mencekik pemuda itu.

"Arrrrghhh!" teriakannya mampu membuat Sakura tercekat

"Hentikaan! Kumohon hetikaan! J-jangan sakiti kakakku! Komohooon!" pinta gadis itu, wajahnya terlihat sangat putus asa

"Kakak, eh? Dia bukan kakak kandungmu, _hime_" sahutnya dengan angkuh

"Tidak! Dia adalah kakakku! Dia adalah keluargaku yang berharga!" pekik gadis itu

"Terserah padamu. Tapi pilihan ada ditanganmu, bagaimana _hime_? Apa yang akan kau pilih?" tanya wanita itu

"A-Aku.. akan.. me-menyerah..kan j-jan..tung..ku" sahut gadis itu

Wanita yang ada dihadapannya menyeringai dengan puas. Wajahnya menandakan sebuah kemenangan telak yang akan diterimanya. Berbeda dengan Sasori yang menatap nanar gadis itu, lilitan tali yang semula mencekiknya sudah terlepas.

"S-Saki.. a..pa.. ya..ng.. k-kau la..ku..kaan?" tanya pemuda itu, suaranya terdengar sangat lemah

"Dengan satu syarat! Kau akan mengembalikan keadaan mereka dan tidak akan menyentuh mereka walaupun hanya seujung kuku!" ucap Sakura

"Itu adalah hal yang mudah, _hime_" sahutnya

"Dan agar lebih menarik, aku akan memerintahkan Uchiha Sasuke untuk mengambil jantungmu" sambungnya kemudian mengibaskan sebelah tangannya

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke mulai melangkah menuju Sakura. Sementara Sakura yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

'Mati ditangan orang yang aku cintai, eh? Sepertinya tidak buruk' batin gadis itu, matanya semakin memandang miris Sasuke yang berjalan semakin dekat kearahnya

'_SRIIIING'_ dentingan suara pedang yang ditarik dari sarungnya membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat wajah Sasuke untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-_kun_" ucap gadis itu ketika Sasuke sudah bersiap untuk mengayunkan pedangnya, perlahan tapi pasti kelopak matanya bergerak menutup dan menyembunyikan iris klorofil yang sangat menyejukkan itu bersamaan dengan jatuhnya airmata gadis itu.

~OoOoO~

'Arrgh' erangan tertahan yang berasal dari seorang wanita yang mulai sadarkan diri itu menggema diseluruh lorong koridor

Luka lebam dan beberapa sayatan yang masih mengalirkan darah segar membuatnya merasa sangat kepayahan walaupun hanya untuk bergerak sedikit.

Ini adalah yang pertama kali baginya sejak beberapa tahun lalu ikut berperang melawan sihir jahat wanita iblis itu.

"Arrgh! sial! Aku jadi merasa semakin tua karna rasa sakit ini!" ucapan yang berasal dari lelaki paruh baya yang ada disampingnya membuatnya menoleh, dan ternyata keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan yang dialami si wanita

"_Baka_! Kau memang sudah tua, Jiraya" kekeh wanita itu

"Begitu pula denganmu, Tsunade" sahutnya yang juga ikut terkekeh

"Ya! Kita bertiga memang sudah sangat tua untuk melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini" sambung lelaki paruh baya lain yang mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya, dilengannya terlihat ada bekas sayatan yang melintang panjang, membuat darah segar terus saja mengalir dari sana

"Kondisimu terlihat sangat buruk, Orochimaru" kekeh Jiraya

"Lihatlah dirimu, bodoh! Kondisimu juga tidak jauh berbeda denganku" sahut Orochimaru dengan senyuman meremehkan

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, lebih baik kita pulihkan tenaga kita agar bisa menyusul Sakura dan yang lainnya" sela wanita itu

~OoOoO~

_'TRIIIING'_ Suara dentikan pedang yang saling beradu membuat Sakura kembali membuka matanya, dan tepat dihadapannya berdirilah seorang pemuda yang sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan ayunan pedang Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _hime_! Cepat pergi dari situ!" pekik sosok itu, membuat Sakura sadar dari lamunannya

"N-Na-Naruto" gumam Sakura, namun belum sempat gadis itu mencerna apa yang terjadi, tubuhnya sudah ditarik oleh seseorang.

"_Baka_! Apa yang kau lakukan, _hah_?! Kita sampai sejauh ini bukan untuk melihatmu mati!" bentak Ino, luka lebam diwajahnya seperti tidak dihiraukan oleh gadis itu

"Ba-Bagaimana kalian bisa ada disini?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya

"Kami sudah berjanji akan menyusulmu kan, _Sacchan_" sahut Tenten dengan senyuman miliknya

"Dan sekarang adalah saatnya kau memenuhi janjimu untuk membunuhnya" sambung Hinata dengan mantap

_'TRIIING'_ dentingan pedang itu kembali berbunyi dan membuat keempat gadis yang ada disana menoleh karah sumber suara.

Naruto berhasil membuat pedang Sasuke terlempar jauh dan atas instingnya pemuda itupun melangkah mundur.

"_Cih_! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada si Teme itu?! kenapa dia malah menyerangmu, _Sacchan_?" tanya Naruto, wajahnya menatap kesal kearah Sasuke

"Dia sedang dikendalikan oleh wanita itu" sahut Sakura, membuat tatapan mata Naruto beralih menuju wanita yang masih duduk dengan angkuh di kursi kerajaannya

"Bala bantuan lain, eh?" Ucap wanita itu sarkastik "Tapi sepertinya mereka hanyalah tikus-tikus kecil" lanjutnya

"Ya! Kami adalah tikus-tikus kecil yang mampu membuatmu kerepotan" sela Ino dengan senyum meremehkan dan hal itu berhasil membuat Merissa merasa geram

"_Cih_! Sepertinya kalian ingin menjadi salah satu tawananku, eh?" wanita itu mendecih, membuat pandangan mata Naruto, Hinata, Tenten dan Ino beralih pada penjara mantra yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka

Ekspresi yang mereka tunjukkan tidak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura.

"Kejam" lirih Hinata, matanya memandang nanar sosok Neji yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan berbagai luka sayatan yang ada disekujur tubuhnya

"Shikamaru.." gumam Ino, wajahnya memucat melihat pemuda yang dicintainya tidak sadarkan diri seperti itu

"Nee, Ino! Apakah kau ingat mantra sihir yang diajarkan oleh Tsunade baa-san agar bisa membebaskan seseorang dari pengaruh mantra?!" tanya Naruto setengah berbisik pada gadis itu

"A-Aku lupa" jawab Ino, membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Naruto masih setengah berbisik dan yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku yang akan membebaskan Sasuke-_kun_ dari wanita itu" ucap sakura kemudian bangkit dari posisinya

"Tapi Sakura dia–"

"Aku bisa melakukannya Tenten" sela Sakura, matanya menatap tajam kearah Sasuke yang masih berdiri dihadapan sang ratu seolah-olah dia adalah sebuah tameng.

"Sementara aku membebaskan Sasuke-_kun_, apakah kalian bisa membebaskan mereka yang ada didalam penjara mantra itu?" tanya Sakura

"Ya kami bisa melakukannya" sahut keempat remaja itu secara bersamaan

"Tidak, Naruto. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengalihkan perhatian wanita iblis itu" perintah Sakura yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan mengerti dari Naruto

"Sedang membuat rencana, _hime_?" tanya Merissa dengan lantangnya "Percuma saja! Kau hanya akan membuat keadaan teman-temanmu semakin memburuk" lanjutnya

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi! Karna aku akan melindungi orang-orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku!" sahut gadis itu dengan lantang

"Menyebar!" Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, kelima remaja itupun mulai menjalankan perannya masing-masing

Naruto yang memiliki kecepatan diluar nalar itupun segera berlari dan menerjang tubuh Merissa dan membuat wanita itu terjatuh dari kursinya. Kesempatan seperti itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Ino, Hinata dan Tenten yang langsung memakai sihir mereka untuk merobek pertahanan dari penjara mantra wanita itu.

Sementara Sakura berlari dan menerjang Sasuke yang baru saja akan melawan Naruto. Tinju mentahpun dilontarkan gadis itu pada Sasuke, namun dengan mudahnya dihindari oleh pemuda itu.

Hal itu terus saja berlanjut sampai akhirnya Sasuke menginjak sesuatu yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sakura. Dan pada detik berikutnya, tubuh pemuda itu seakan kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Melihat hal itu membuat Sakura mempercepat gerakannya untuk menempelkan sesuatu agar mantra pembebasnya bisa bekerja.

"Tidak akan semudah itu, _hime_" Teriak Merissa kemudian meletakkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya pada bibirnya dan mengucapkan sebuah mantra

'GGGGRRRRRAA... AAARRRGGHHHHHHH' Sasuke menggeram dengan sangat keras

Dan hal itu berhasil menyedot seluruh perhatian semua orang yang ada diruangan itu, termasuk para pemuda yang berhasil keluar dari penjara mantra wanita iblis itu.

"Gawat! Sakura-_hime_! Cepat menyingkir dari sanaa!" teriakkan dari Itachi membuat Sakura menoleh kearahnya

"Wanita iblis itu sedang berusaha untuk membangkitkan sisi iblis yang ada dalam diri Sasuke! Cepat menyingkir!" Lanjut pemuda itu

"Sisi... iblis? A-apa maksudmu Itachi-san!" tanya Ino, wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut

"Clan Uchiha adalah clan yang terkenal dengan sisi iblis yang dimiliki oleh mereka. Diwaktu tertentu beberapa dari kami akan menyingkir dari desa ketika waktu bagi sisi iblis kami akan muncul. Sebuah ritual yang dipergunakan untuk membunuh sisi itu akan dilakukan ketika kami sudah mencapai umur yang dibutuhkan" jelas Itachi, matanya memandang tajam kearah Sasuke

"La-Lalu bagaimana denganmu? A-apakah kau juga memiliki sisi iblis seperti itu?" tanya Hinata dengan ragu

"Tidak! sisi iblisku sudah lama dimusnahkan! Tapi Sasuke belum, karna desa kami diserang ketika dia sedang mengisolasikan diri dari desa." Sahut pemuda itu

"Jadi apakah itu adalah alasan mengapa Sasuke sesekali pergi dan akan kembali setelah seminggu kemudian?" tanya Tenten berusaha memastikan

"Ya, itulah alasannya" sahut Itachi

"SAKI CEPAT MENYINGKIR!" Teriak Sasori dengan seluruh tenaga yang dimilikinya

Namun bukannya menuruti perintah itu, Sakura dengan pasrahnya malah mendekati Sasuke yang masih dalam tahap pembebasan sisi iblis itu. Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan sorot kepedihan yang besar.

Kedua tangannya sudah dia acungkan kedepan, berusaha untuk menggapai tubuh Sasuke. Sakura terus saja mendekap tubuh Sasuke yang berusaha meronta agar bisa dilepaskan.

"Aku mencintaimu! Kembalilah, Sasuke-_kun_!" ucapnya memandang penuh kepedihan iris mata Sasuke yang sudah berubah menjadi crimson

'AARRRRRHHH... AARRRRRRRGGHH... AAARRRGGHH..'

Sasuke terus saja menggeram dan meronta dalam dekapan Sakura, membuat gadis itu putus asa dan dengan perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke. Gadis itu mencium Sasuke dengan lembut, hanya sebatas kecupan ringan. Mereka yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa merona dan melongo.

"Tetaplah disisiku, Sasuke-_kun_" batin gadis itu

Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke menjadi lebih tenang, iris crimson yang semula bersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya kini mulai terlihat. Detik selanjutnya yang Sakura ketahui adalah rengkuhan dari lengan koko seseorang yang sedang mendekapnya, ciuman yang semula hanya sebatas kecupan itu kini sudah berganti dengan lumatan yang sarat akan emosi kerinduan.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Sasuke ketika ciuman itu berakhir

"Sasu... kau.. sudah sadar!" isak gadis itu kemudian mendekap erat pemuda yang ada dihadapannya

"_Cih_! Gadis sialan!" Geram Merissa

"Ada apa ratu? Kenapa kau terlihat kesal begitu? Apakah karna kau gagal mengendalikan sisi iblis Sasuke, eh?" ledek Naruto, membuat Merissa semakin menggeram

_'Sial! Aku sudah tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi'_ batin wanita itu

"Temuilah ajalmu, anakku sayang" gumam wanita itu kemudian melemparkan sebuah pedang yang tadi sempat dia gunakan untuk melawan Naruto

Dengan cepat pedang itu melaju kearah Sakura yang masih berada dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"SACCHAAN...!" teriak Ino dan Hinata secara bersamaan

"Awas!" peringat Naruto, matanya memandang nanar pedang yang masih melaju itu

"BAHAYA SAKI..!"

Teriakan itu menggema diseluruh ruangan yang luas itu, namun teriakan-teriakan itu tetap tidak akan bisa membuat pergerakan pedang itu melambat.

'_SEEEETTT'_

'_JLEB'_

Pedang itu sukses mendarat ditempat tujuan. Semua yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa memucat dan membelalakkan matanya. Semua orang terus saja menahan nafasnya ketika melihat kejadian yang terjadi dengan sangat cepat itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_" panggil Sakura ketika dekapan tangan Sasuke semakin mengendur

Kepanikannya bertambah besar ketika tubuh pemuda yang dicintainya perlahan mulai jatuh. Dan detik berikutnya yang sakura lihat adalah genangan darah yang mengalir dari tubuh Sasuke.

Sebuah pedang menancap hingga menembus jantungnya, membuat nyawa pemuda itu hilang seketika. Sakura memucat. Begitupula dengan semua orang yang ada diruangan itu, termasuk Merissa yang ikut memucat. Namun detik berikutnya ekspresi wajah wanita itu berubah menjadi seorang iblis yang sangat mengerikan.

"S-Sa-Sasu... Sa-Sas-Sasuu.. T-Ti-Tidak... A-ap-apa y-yang ter..ja..di?" lirih Sakura, dia shock dan hal itu membuat tubuhnya mulai jatuh terduduk.

Air mata kembali mendesak dari pelupuk matanya, isakan tertahan yang dikeluarkan gadis itu membuat dadanya sesak. Pemandangan yang ada didepan maatanya membuatnya tidak sanggup bernafas.

"Hiks.. SASUKEEEEEE...! TIDAAAAK!" teriak gadis itu histeris tangannya dia ulurkan untuk mendekap tubuh tak bernyawa milik Sasuke, membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu merasakan betapa terlukanya gadis itu

"SIALAAAAAN! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" geram Itachi yang langsung bangkit dari posisinya, matanya yang semula hitam sudah berubah menjadi warna semerah darah dengan tiga titik disana

_'BRAAK! DUAAAR!'_ sebuah tinju yang dilontarkan oleh Itachi gagal mengenai wanita yang masih memasang seringainya itu

Pilar beton yang menjadi sasaran tinju nyasar miliknya terlihat sedikit retak. Darah segar mengalir melalui goresan yang terbentuk disana.

"Sakura! Cepat sembuhkan dia!" pekik Ino yang saat ini sudah jatuh terduduk disamping Sakura yang masih terisak memeluk Sasuke

"J-jantungnya... s-su..dah... tidak.. ber..detak.. Ino" isak gadis itu membuat wajah Ino semakin memucat

"Tidak mungkin" gumam Ino, menatap nanar tubuh Sasuke yang berada dalam pelukan Sakura

Sementara Naruto yang melihat hal itu terus saja menggemeletukkan giginya. Matanya yang sebiru laut berpindah dari tubuh Sasuke pada Itachi yang masih saja menyerang Merissa dengan membabi buta.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan..." lirih pemuda itu, membuat Hinata, Tenten, Neji dan Shikamaru yang berada disekitarnya menoleh kearah Naruto yang sudah menundukkan kepala

"N-Naruto-_kun_.." panggil Hinata

"TIDAK AKAN KUMAAFKAAAAN!" Pekik pemuda itu penuh amarah

"Naruto! Tahan dulu emo–"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menahan emosiku, Shikamaru! Katakan padaku bagaimana bisa?! Jika kau melihat sahabatmu mati didepan matamu! Cepat katakan!" bentak Naruto, wajahnya masih tertunduk membuat Shikamaru tidak tau pasti apakah pemuda itu menangis atau tidak

"Setidaknya kita harus memikirkan strategi untuk membunuhnya!" Bentak Shikamaru tidak kalah keras

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan itu!" kemudian Naruto mulai bergerak untuk bergabung dengan Itachi menyerang wanita itu

"_Cih_! Siaaal!" pekik Shikamaru frustasi, ditambah luka tusukan pedang pada perutnya yang berhasil dibuat oleh Gaara kembali terasa sakit walaupun Ino sudah memberikan pertolongan pertama pada lukanya

~OoOoO~

"Sebaiknya kita susul Naruto dan yang lainnya sekarang" ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya, ada sedikit noda darah pada rambutnya yang putih panjang

"Yaa! Kau benar, Jiraya. Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan bersantai disini" Sahut seorang wanita yang hanya ada satu-satunya disitu

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Orochimaru? Sudah lebih baik?" tanya wanita itu pada lelaki paruh baya lain yang duduk bersender pada tembok dibelakangnya

"Aku pernah merasa lebih baik dari ini, Tsunade" sahutnya dengan sedikit terkekeh

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita susul mereka!" pekik Jiraya kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya

~OoOoO~

"Sudah cukup bermain-mainnya! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu!" geram Merissa di sela-sela gerakannya menghindari serangan yang diberikan oleh Itachi dan Naruto

"_Kazenika"_ ucap wanita itu seraya mengibaskan sebelah tangannya diudara

Dan detik berikutnya yang mereka ketahui adalah tubuh mereka terperangkap dalam penjara mantra yang dibuat oleh Merissa. Perlahan tapi pasti Merissa berjalan melewati tubuh Naruto dan Itachi yang berusaha meronta dari dalam penjara itu.

Dia terus saja melangkah mendekati Sakura yang masih memeluk jasad Sasuke. Yaa! Hanya Sakura dan Sasuke lah yang tidak dikurung dalam penjara mantra itu.

"Kau lihat, inilah akibat yang kau dapat karna sudah melawanku" ucap wanita itu dengan senyum meremehkan miliknya, sementara gadis yang diajak bicara masih saja menundukkan kepala.

"Berikan aku jantungmu dan aku akan melepaskan mereka semua termasuk tubuh tidak bernyawa milik kekasihmu" lanjutnya

"Tidak Sakuraa! Jangan turuti dia! cepat pergi dari sinii!" teriak Sasori, membuat Merissa merasa geram dan akhirnya menutup mulut pemuda itu dengan sekali kibasan tangan

"Cepat berikan jantungmu, anakku sayang" desisnya membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepala dan menatap penuh kepedihan iris mata yang serupa dengan miliknya. Air mata sudah membanjiri wajahnya, gadis itu tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, perlahan tapi pasti wajahnya sudah kembali tertunduk.

'_Tap'_

"Jangan mendekat" ucap Sakura, suaranya terdengar berat, dalam dan penuh ancaman. Namun bukannya berhenti wanita itu tetap saja melanjutkan langkah kakinya mendekati Sakura

"Kuperingatkan padamu, jangan mendekat" ulang Sakura, kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih berat, dalam dan dingin. Wajahnya sudah kembali didongakkan. Iris hijau emerald milik Sakura yang sudah kosong dan penuh dengan kebencian juga amarah menatap tajam iris hijau emerald yang serupa dengan miliknya.

'_Tap'_

_'Wuuss...! BRAAAK!' _tubuh Merissa melayang dan menghantam pilar beton yang berada sangat jauh dari tempat Sakura berada. Darah segar mengalir melewati sudut bibirnya.

Untuk beberapa saat wanita itu tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Perlahan tapi pasti dia bisa melihat Sakura mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Wajahnya masih setia menatap tajam kedua iris yang serupa dengan miliknya sementara kedua tangannya sudah terkepal disamping tubuh sintal gadis itu.

**_DEG_**

"Tidak mungkin..." gumam wanita itu ketika melihat tubuh Sakura mulai mengeluarkan cahaya yang semula samar perlahan tapi pasti berubah menjadi sangat menyilaukan

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Area Author:

Hallo minna-san! Gimana dengan lanjutan dari cerita ini? apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnyaaa? Apakah Sakura-_hime_ akan memberikan jantungnya? Dan bagaimana kelanjutan dari kisah asmara putri Haruno itu? Kepooo yaaa? Kalo kepo tungguin lanjutannya yaaa minnaaaaaaa!

Hmm, sebelum kalian menekan tomblo back, Tinggalkanlah review pada cerita ini :) kalau bisa kasih masukan buat Gold yaaa tentang ending cerita ini. Karna Gold lagi galau nih mau bikin Sad ending atau Happy ending :) Hehehe

oke deh makasih yaa minnaaaaa :)

Dan buat yang udah review sebelumnya, Terimakasih juga tapi maaf bukannya Gold sombong atau gamau bales. Jujur aja Gold lagi gaada waktu, ini aja Gold updatenya udah kaya kejar tayang-_-

Hmm sekali lagi terimakasiiih ya minna! *Peluk/cium*


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

.

A HEART FOR LOVE

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Warning: AU, AT, Typo, OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

14! PRINCESS CHERRY BLOSSOM!

Sebuah cahaya redup mulai berpendar disetiap inci tubuh gadis itu, mata hijau emeraldnya memandang tajam sosok wanita yang masih bertahan pada posisisnya setelah menghantam pilar beton itu.

Emosi yang membuncah membuat kekuatannya meningkat derastis. Sesuatu yang ada didalam dirinya mendesak untuk keluar dan membuktikan diri. Detik demi detikpun berlalu bagaikan sebuah slowmotion.

"_Cih_! Jadi kau sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatan aslimu, eh?" geram Merissa seraya bangkit berdiri dari posisinya. Sementara Sakura masih tetap menatap tajam mata wanita itu.

"Tapi itu tetap tidak akan mempengaruhi apapun! Kau akan tetap mati ditanganku!" pekikknya kemudian melesat bagaikan kilat

Merissa hanya membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk sampai ditempat gadis itu berada. Namun dia tetap tidak bisa mencelakai gadis itu, karna ada sesuatu yang menahan wanita itu untuk bergerak lebih dekat pada Sakura. Sebuah penghalang dipasang oleh gadis itu sebelum Merissa sempat menyetuh dirinya dengan sebilah pisau yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"SIAAAALLL..!" geram Merissa tetap berusaha untuk menghancurkan penghalang itu namun gagal

"Sekarang temuilah ajalmu, ibuku sayang" ucapnya dan tepat setelah dia mengucapkan itu, cahaya bulan perlahan mulai menghilang.

Membuat keadaan disekitar mereka berubah menjadi gelap gulita karna tidak ada penerangan apapun didalam ruangan yang luas itu. Merissa yang menyadari hal itu langsung mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat jauh ke langit. Mata hijau emeraldnya menatap nanar apa yang sedang terjadi disana. Gerhana bulan.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin! Tidak! TIDAAAAKKK!" teriakan nyaring itu menggema disetiap sudut istana dan teriakan itu juga mampu membuat beberapa kaca jendela yang terpasang diistana itu menjadi retak.

Kekuatan wanita itu melemah secara derastis dan hal itu membuat penjara mantra yang dibuat olehnya kini hilang tanpa bekas. Mereka semua yang ada diruangan itu turut memperhatikan semua perubahan yang terjadi pada wanita yang kini mulai menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura.

Tubuhnya bergetar ketika melihat kulit mulusnya kini berubah menjadi menua dan keriput. Wajahnya yang semula cantik kini berubah menjadi sangat tua. Sakura yang melihat hal itu menjadi merasa sangat iba. Perlahan gadis itupun mendekati sosok wanita tua yang sedang bersimpuh dengan tubuh yang bergetar ketakutan.

"I..Ibu..." lirih gadis itu, kemudian dia ikut duduk bersimpuh dihadapan wanita tua yang masih terisak

"Lihat... Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku.." lirihnya membuat Sakura merasa sangat iba

"A-Aku..."

"BERIKAN JANTUNGMU SEKARANG JUGAAAAAAA!" teriaknya garang sembari mencekik leher gadis itu, dengan sebelah tangan lain yang menggengam sebilah pisau yang diarahkan pada jantung gadis Haruno itu

'_JLEEEB'_

Semuanya menatap nanar kejadian yang berlalu dengan sangat cepat itu. darah segar mengalir dan menodai baju yang dikenakan gadis Haruno itu.

"S-Sakura.." lirih Ino, matanya memandang nanar gadis yang kini menundukkan kepalanya itu

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Ino dengan nada yang terdengar sangat pilu ditelinga mereka yang mendengarnya

Namun mereka semua sangat terkejut ketika melihat tubuh Merissa lah yang jatuh ke pangkuan Sakura. Sebuah panah menancap tepat dipunggung wanita itu. Mereka yang melihat panah itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menuju arah datangnya panah itu.

Dan disanalah dia berdiri dengan tiga orang dewasa lainnya. Darah segar mengalir dari luka benturan yang terbentuk dipelipis wajahnya. Mata jadenya menatap benci kearah wanita yang kini sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Gaara.." lirih Sasori ketika matanya bertemu langsung dengan jade pemuda itu

"Ero Sannin" gumam Naruto, matanya memandang takjub pria paruh baya yang kini sedang berdiri disamping Gaara

"Tsunade-_sama_" lirih Ino ketika melihat betapa lelahnya wajah wanita yang tetap terlihat cantik itu

"Orochimaru-sensei" sambung Neji dengan wajah sedikit terkejut

"Sakura" panggil Merissa dengan suara yang sangat lemah namun masih dapat terdengar dengan jelas oleh semua orang yang ada diruangan itu

"Ma..afkan a..ku, a-aku.. me..mang b-bu..kan i..ibu.. y..ang b-ba..ik un..tukmu" lanjutnya dengan susah payah dan sedetik kemudian yang Sakura ketahui adalah wanita itu sudah tiada

"Hiks.. Aku sudah memaafkanmu.. ibu" lirihnya

Sesaat kemudian tubuh tak bernyawa milik Merissa lenyap dan berubah menjadi debu. Semua yang melihat hal itu merasa tidak percaya akan apa yang terjadi barusan.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino

"Tubuhnya lenyap" gumam Sasori

"Itulah yang terjadi jika kau menggunakan sihir kegelapan" sahut Neji, matanya memandang Sakura yang masih menundukkan kepalanya

.

.

Gadis itu masih diam tak bergerak. Emerlad miliknya yang biasanya memancarkan sinar bak matahari itu kini berubah menjadi kosong dan hampa. Guratan-guratan kesedihan dan kehilangan tampak terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Jejak air mata masih sangat terlihat jelas diwajah pucatnya. Matanya memandang kosong jasad seorang pemuda berambut raven yang terbaring diatas ranjang berukuran besar itu. sekilas pemuda itu terlihat seperti sedang tertidur, namun jika dilihat dari dekat akan terlihat bahwa pemuda itu sudah tidak bernafas.

Sementara seorang pemuda lain yang berdiri disamping gadis tadi juga turut memandang kosong sosok tubuh tak bernyawa milik adik kesayangannya. Dia –Uchiha Itachi– tidak pernah menyangka dan tidak pernah membayangkan hari dimana dia akan hadir pada acara pemakaman adik kesayangannya itu.

Semuanya berkabung, semuanya terluka, semuanya bersedih. Tidak terkecuali Naruto yang biasanya selalu ceria kini terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Kematian sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu cukup membuatnya tidak kalah terluka dibandingkan Sakura dan Itachi. Seperti halnya Sakura, pemuda itupun hanya menatap kosong tubuh Sasuke yang masih dibaringkan diatas ranjang berukuran besar.

Perlahan tapi pasti Sakura mulai berjalan mendekat kearah tubuh pemuda itu, sementara semua orang yang ada disitu hanya melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh gadis itu.

Dengan berat hati, Sakura mulai menyentuh wajah pemuda itu. Hatinya kembali teriris ketika merasakan betapa dinginnya kulit pemuda itu, iris obsidian yang biasanya selalu bisa menjeratnya kini tidak bisa lagi melakukan hal itu.

"Nee, Sasuke-_kun_" panggil Sakura, mereka semua tau kalau pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu tidak akan bisa lagi merespon apa yang dikatakan padanya.

"B-Bukankah kau ingin selalu bersamaku" lanjut gadis itu dengan suara parau, mereka yang melihat hal itu merasa sangat terluka "T-tapi.. hiks... tapi... kenapa kau meninggalkan aku?!" isaknya, tangisannya kembali pecah ditempat itu, suara yang sangat memilukan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"Bangun! Hiks... Sasuke-_kun_! Kumohon banguuun! Buka matamu! Hiks.. buka matamu..! bernafaslah! Aku disini!" teriaknya sembari mengguncangkan tubuh pemuda itu, namun tidak ada reaksi apapun yang terjadi

Dan tepat setelah itu sebuah benda terjatuh dari saku celananya –seperti deja vu, eh– namun gadis itu tidak mengetahui akan hal itu. Dan yang menyadarinya adalah Hinata, dengan perlahan dipungutnya benda itu. Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika mengetahui benda apa yang ada ditangannya itu.

"_S-Sachhan_" panggil Hinata, membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu menoleh kearahnya termasuk Sakura

"Darimana kau mendapatkan benda ini?" lanjut gadis itu membuat mata Sakura terbelalak lebar

"Itu kan..." gumam Ino

"Kristal Naga" sambung Tenten

Untuk sesaat gadis Haruno itu terdiam memperhatikan sebuah kristal bening yang masih berada dalam genggaman tangan Hinata.

"Hinata berikan benda itu padaku" lirih Sakura yang langsung dituruti oleh gadis Hyuuga itu

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda itu, _Sacchan_?" tanya Tenten bingung

"Jangan-jangan kau akan..."

"Jangan, Sakura! Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu!" potong Ino dengan cepat membuat semua anggota akatsuki yang ada diruangan itu menjadi kebingungan

"Jangan khawatir, minna-san. Aku adalah sang penyembung, ingat?" sela Sakura sembari menyatukan jari jemari gadis itu dengan milik Sasuke, sementara kristal itu dia taruh tepat diantara telapak tangannya dan Sasuke.

"T-tunggu, a-apa yang akan dilakukan oleh ,Saki?" tanya Sasori, wajahnya terlihat sangat bingung melihat Ino, Hinata dan Tenten yang sudah memucat

"_Hime_! Kau tau apa resikonya! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melakukan itu!" bentak Neji membuat anggota akatsuki yang lain semakin mengerutkan alisnya

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Neji" sahut gadis itu matanya masih menatap pilu wajah pucat Sasuke

"Tidak! Tidak ada yang bisa selamat setelah melakukan hal itu! Bahkan Tsunade-_sama_ yang merupakan seorang penyembuh terhebatpun tidak bisa melakukannya!" kali ini Ino lah yang ikut membentak Sakura, emosi terlihat jelas dari pancaran matanya

"Kalau begitu, yang perlu aku lakukan hanyalah melampaui Tsunade-_sama_" lirihnya

Dan tepat setelah dia mengucapkan hal itu sebuah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan keluar dari tautan tangan antara dia dan Sasuke. Kristal Naga itu bereaksi, cahayanya sangat menyilaukan sehingga membuat semua orang yang ada disitu harus memejamkan matanya.

"TIDAAAK! SAKURAAA! HENTIKAAN ITU!" Naruto berlari dan menerjang tubuh gadis itu

'_BRAAAK! BRUUUK!'_

"NARUTOO-_KUUUN_!" pekik Hinata ketika melihat tubuh Naruto melayang dan menabrak dinding beton dibelakangnya

"_Cih_! Dia menggunakan penghalang!" Decihan itu keluar dengan mulus dari mulut Naruto

_ 'efilgian'_ ucap Sakura dengan mantap

Semua orang –kecuali akatsuki– menatap tidak percaya kepada Sakura. Pasalnya gadis itu tidak pernah diajarkan cara untuk membangkitkan kembali jiwa yang sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Neji memang pernah menjelaskan tentang gerbang ke 7 dan 8 tapi dia tidak pernah menyuruh Sakura untuk mempraktekkan pembukaan gerbang itu. Tapi sekarang dia melihatnya sendiri, pembukaan gerbang yang dilakukan oleh Sakura berjalan dengan sempurna.

"_Bring him back"_ lirihnya sembari tetap menggenggam erat tangan dingin pemuda itu

Dan detik berikutnya yang mereka ketahui adalah tubuh Sakura yang jatuh diatas dada bidang milik Sasuke. Semuanya terkejut tidak terkecuali Neji, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"SAKIIIIIII...!" teriak Sasori kemudian berlari menuju tubuh Sakura yang masih terkulai disana

"Saki..! Saki...! Bangun...! Ada apa denganmu!" ucap Sasori, dia menatap nanar wajah pucat milik Sakura

"Neji! Cepat jelaskan padaku! Apa yang dilakukan oleh Saki tadi?! Dan apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang?! Kenapa?! Kenapa wajahnya terasa dingin?! Katakan padaku! Apa yang terjadi?!" Lanjut pemuda itu dengan tidak sabaran

Kepanikan dan kebingungan semakin melanda anggota akatsuki itu kala mereka melihat Ino dan Hinata yang sudah meneteskan air mata dari manik indah milik mereka. Mereka menangis dalam diam. Sementara anggota yang tersisa? Mereka hanya bisa bungkam seribu bahasa. Wajahnya menatap kecewa Sakura yang masih memejamkan mata.

"CEPAT KATAKAN APA YANG TERJADI, _BRENGSEK_!" Kali ini Itachi lah yang ikut ambil bicara dalam hal ini, dengan cepat lengan kekarnya mencengkram kerah baju milik Neji yang masih menatap kosong Sakura.

"_Sacchan_..." sepatah kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Tenten, gadis itu tidak menangis dan tidak pula terisak seperti Ino ataupun Hinata. Tapi pandangannya sangat kosong, ada kekecewaan yang tersembunyi dari manik coklat miliknya.

"Dia mencoba untuk menukar menghidupkan kembali Sasuke tapi dia gagal, dan sebagai gantinya nyawanya sendirilah yang menjadi bayarannya" lanjut gadis itu, membuat semua anggota Akatsuki yang ada disana diam membeku. Dan hal itu juga berhasil membuat isakan Ino dan Hinata semakin keras.

"BODOH! KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKAN HAL INI PADAKU SEBELUMNYAA?! DAN KENAPA KALIAN BEGITU BODOH UNTUK MENGAJARKAN HAL MEMATIKAN INI PADANYA?!" bentak Sasori dengan frustasi, kedua lengannya memeluk erat tubuh Sakura yang mulai terasa dingin itu

"Kami.. tidak pernah mengajarkan hal itu padanya" sahut Neji, guratan kekecewaan terpatri jelas dari iris amethyst miliknya

"Dia adalah sang penyembuh. Menyembuhkan seseorang sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya, walaupun itu harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri. Terlebih lagi, orang yang ditolongnya adalah orang yang dicintainya" lanjut Tenten panjang lebar

"Dasar bodoh" gumam Sasori, wajahnya sudah tertunduk membuat semua orang yang ada disitu hanya bisa melihat helaian merah pemuda itu

"Apa gunanya kemenangan ini? Kau tau Saki? Semuanya sia-sia sekarang, bukankah yang harusnya memimpin kerajaan ini adalah kau? Tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah pergi?" lanjut pemuda itu membuat semuanya terdiam ditempatnya

Setelah perang hebat yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu, akhirnya tahta kerajaan Haruno berhasil direbut kembali oleh pewaris sahnya. Sang tuan putri Haruno Sakura. Namun bukan kegembiraan yang menyambut mereka ketika perang ini usai. Melainkan sebuah kesedihan yang sangat mendalam.

Kerajaan itu sudah kehilangan sang tuan putri mereka sekarang. Seorang putri Haruno pemberani yang sudah berhasil memenuhi takdirnya untuk menyelamatkan kerajaannya dan membebaskan mereka dari sihir jahat ratu Merissa.

Dan seperti mengerti akan situasi itu, hujanpun ikut turun mengiringi kesedihan mereka yang berkabung karna kepergian Haruno Sakura dan juga sahabat mereka Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAPI TUNGGU! APAKAH CERITA INI BERAKHIR DENGAN 'SAD ENDING'? NO NO NOOOO! SO GUYS! COBA SCROLL KEBAWAH YAA :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~OoOoO~

Berjam-jam sudah berlalu tanpa ada seorangpun dari mereka yang bergerak dari tempatnya. Mereka bagaikan tubuh kosong tanpa jiwa. Suasana disana menjadi sangat hening, walaupun masih terdengar suara isakan samar-samar yang keluar dari mulut Ino dan Hinata.

Saat ini mata mereka hanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang sedang 'tertidur' diranjang berukuran besar itu. Diranjang yang semula hanya ada seorang pemuda yang dibaringkan disana, kini sudah terlihat ada seorang gadis lain yang ikut dibaringkan juga disana. Sebelah tangan kiri si gadis bertautan dengan sebelah tangan kanan si pemuda. Kristal bening juga masih setia berada diantara tautan tangan mereka.

"Sasori" panggil seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir, wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dan terluka. Sementara yang dipanggil hanya menoleh sekilas kearahnya sebagai respon.

"Sebaiknya kita kuburkan mereka sekarang" lanjut pemuda itu, namun tidak diberikan respon berarti dari Sasori

"Saki..." gumam Sasori

"Dia masih hidup. Jadi... jangan kau ucapkan kalimat seperti tadi lagi" geramnya dengan suara rendah, dalam dan frustasi

"Tapi ini sudah berjam-jam berlalu, Sasori. Kau tidak lihat? Kasihan arwah mereka kalau sampai menunggu lebih lama lagi" sambung Hidan

"Jangan ikut campur Hidan. Dia adalah adikku. Dan hanya aku yang boleh memutuskan apa yang akan terjadi" sahut Sasori, wajahnya masih tertunduk sementara aura membunuh sudah menguar dari sekeliling tubuhnya

"Dan Sasuke juga adikku! Tidak bisakah kau tidak egois?! Kita tetap akan menguburkan mereka! Dengan atau tanpa izin darimu!" bentak Itachi, amarahnya sudah sampai diambang batas

"Kalau begitu, kau kuburkan saja adikmu. Jangan kau libatkan adikku dalam hal ini" Dan ucapan Sasori berhasil memancing amarah Ino

"Hentikan itu, pangeran! Sakura adalah sahabat kami! Dan dia sudah seperti saudara bagi kami! Jadi bukan hanya kau yang berhak memutuskan disini!" geram Ino, matanya berkilat tajam memandang wajah Sasori yang sudah didongakkan itu

Sementara mereka terus saja bertengkar dengan aura saling membunuh, disisi dan ditempat lain. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu sedang ketakutan. Pasalnya dia sedang berada disebuah tempat yang sangat gelap, hampa dan dingin.

Dia sudah berulang kali berteriak memanggil-manggil nama siapapun, tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang merespon. Sampai akhirnya sebuah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan ditempat segelap itu berhasil merebut perhatian sang gadis.

Dengan segera gadis itu berlari menuju cahaya menyilaukan yang berada diujung kegelapan sana. Gadis itu terpaku ketika dia sudah melewati cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan tadi. Pemandangan indah tersaji dihadapannya. Matanya bergerak dengan cepat, berusaha memindai setiap sudut tempat yang mampu dijangkau matanya.

Dan pandangannya berhenti pada sesosok pemuda berambut raven yang sedang berdiri bersandar pada sebatang pohon besar yang sangat rimbun. Seketika air mata gadis itu tumpah dengan derasnya.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_...?" lirih gadis itu, membuat sang pemuda dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap gadis itu dengan onyx kelamnya yang mempesona

"S-Sasu.. hiks... SASUKEE-_KUUN_!" pekik gadis itu kemudian berlari menerjang tubuh tegap Sasuke yang sudah menampilkan senyuman lembut

"Aku merindukanmu! Hiks... Aku merindukanmu, Sasu..!" isak gadis itu dalam dekapan sang Uchiha

"Aku juga merindukanmu, _hime_" sahutnya semakin mendekap erat tubuh gadis yang masih terisak dalam pelukannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya gadis itu setelah berhasil meredam isakannya

"Aku disini untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu, Sakura" jawabnya masih dengan senyuman lembut itu

"A-Apa yang kau maksud? J-jangan ucapkan hal itu! kau menyakitiku hanya dengan mengucapkan hal itu!" bentak Sakura, matanya memandang nanar wajah Sasuke dan hal itu juga membuat pertahanan air matanya kembali bobol

"Dan kau menyakitiku hanya dengan memperlihatkan air matamu, _hime_" sahutnya dengan tenang

"Kumohon! Hiks... J-Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Hiks.. Sasu.." isaknya lagi, kedua tangannya sudah mencengkram erat baju pemuda itu

"Aku mencintaimu! Jangan tingalkan aku! Hiks... aku mencintaimu Sasuke-_kun_! Kumohon! Tinggallah bersamaku!" lanjutnya dengan nada putus asa

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _hime_. Tapi tugasku sudah selesai disini" sahutnya, membuat Sakura semakin putus asa

"Kalau begitu bawa aku! Bawa aku bersamamu! Agar kita berdua bisa bahagia! Bawa aku! Karna.. Aku tidak akan sanggup hidup didunia dimana kau tidak bernafas didalamnya" Ucapan gadis Haruno itu sukses membuat hati sang Uchiha luluh

"Kalau begitu, buka matamu dan bernafaslah. Aku janji setelah ini kita akan selalu bersama, Gadisku" sahutnya kemudian tangan pemuda itu bergerak untuk membuat kedua mata Sakura terpejam

.

.

.

.

"Ngh~" erangan lemah itu berhasil membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu terdiam. Setiap pasang mata yang ada disana tidak lepas dari sosok gadis yang perlahan mulai membuka matanya.

Dengan perlahan pula seorang pemuda mendekat kearah ranjang tempat gadis itu berada. Mata onyxnya menatap penuh rindu wajah manis gadis itu. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya onyx dan emerlad kembali bertemu. Memberikan getaran-getaran halus yang sangat mereka rindukan.

Tak terasa setetes air mata berhasil lolos dari emerald menyejukkan sang gadis. Matanya memandang tak percaya sosok yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sa.. Su.. Ke..-_Kun_" lirih gadis itu membuat pemuda dihadapannya mendekap gadis itu dengan erat

"Hiks... Kau hidup! Kau kembali..! Sasu...! Kau kembali..!" pekik gadis itu, rasa bahagianya meluap begitu saja membuat air mata kebahagiaan mengalir deras dari wajahnya.

"Aku pulang, _hime_" bisik pemuda itu yang disambut dengan anggukan matap dari Sakura

.

.

.

Kali ini Kerajaan beserta rakyat kerajaan Haruno sudah bisa berbahagia karna sang tuan putri berhasil kembali dari maut. Dan seperti mendukung suasana pagi hari itu, sang matahari bersinar dengan sangat cerah. Seperti mengantarkan semangat bagi mereka untuk menyambut hari baru.

Setelah kejadian yang cukup menegangkan kemarin, akhirnya Sakura dan Sasuke bisa bersatu kembali. Saat ini mereka sedang berada dihalaman depan kerajaan megah itu.

"Tidak bisakan kalian tinggal disini? Aku yakin kalian bisa menjadi pelindung yang baik bagi istana ini" usul Sakura ada nada kesedihan dalam kalimatnya

"Percayalah, _hime_. Kami sangat ingin melakukan hal itu tapi kami tidak bisa. Karna Akatsuki masih harus kembali dan mengurus beberapa hal" sahut Itachi berusaha menguatkan gadis itu

"Dan haruskah kau pergi, Sasori-nii? Kita baru saja bertemu" wajah gadis itu menunduk, dia berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaan yang melanda dirinya

"Maaf, Saki. Aku sudah memutuskan hal ini, lagipula sekarang ada Sasuke yang akan menjaga adik keras kepalaku ini" sahutnya dengan lembut

"Jangan bersedih, _hime_. Kami janji akan sering berkunjung kesini" sambung Hidan membuat perasaan Sakura merasa lebih baik.

"_Sacchan_?" panggil suara seorang gadis dari arah belakang Sakura, membuat gadis itu menoleh kearah mereka

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya gadis itu ketika melihat rombongan Tenten sudah bersiap ingin pergi

"Kami akan kembali ke desa kami dan membangun kembali desa itu" sahut Naruto dengan santai

"Tidak bisakah kalian tinggal disini? Aku pasti akan kesepian" gumam Sakura

"Tenang saja. Kami pasti akan berkunjung kemari. Dan kalau kau butuh teman kau bisa datang berkunjung ke desa kami" sahut Hinata dengan lembut

"Ohayou,Sakura-_hime_" sapa suara baritone seseorang yang sangat Sakura kenali. Dengan cepat wajahnya menoleh kearah belakang dan disanalah dia berada. Namun sedetik kemudian wajah Sakura dan semua orang yang ada disitu terlihat kebingungan ketika mereka melihat seorang gadis yang berdiri disamping pemuda itu

"T-Temari.." lirih Shikamaru, onyxnya menatap nanar gadis yang kini berdiri tepat disamping pemuda itu, wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan dan terselip sebuah kerinduan yang sangat besar dari sorot matanya

Sementara Ino yang mendengar Shikamaru menggumamkan nama itu langsung menoleh kearah pemuda yang masih diam terpaku ditempatnya. Matanya kemudian beralih menatap sosok gadis yang bernama Temari itu. kemudian senyuman mirispun terlukis diwajahnya.

"Shika... maru.." lirih gadis itu, air mata mulai menggenang diwajahnya. Dengan cepat gadis itupun berlari menuju Shikamaru. Sementara pemuda yang ditujunya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"SHIKAMARUUU..!" teriaknya kemudian memeluk erat pemuda itu, menyalurkan seluruh rindu dan ketakutan yang bersemayam dalam dirinya selama bertahun-tahun

"Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maafkan aku! Maaf karna aku tidak bisa menolongmu! Maafkan aku! Aku mencintaimu! Maaf!" ucapan itu terus saja digumamkan berkali kali oleh Shikamaru

"Aku merindukanmu" lirih Temari, pelukannya masih terasa sangat erat dan semakin erat

Lalu bagaimana dengan nona Yamanaka kita yang masih terpaku ditempatnya? Baiklah lihat dia sekarang. Dia sedang... tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman pilu, kecewa namun ada sedikit rasa bahagia disana.

Tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah gadis itu, kecuali Sai. Pemuda yang saat ini sedang berdiri disamping gadis itu menyadarinya. Dengan cepat pemuda itupun menyentuh tangan mulus Ino, membuat gadis itu menoleh dan menatap onyx menyejukkan milik pemuda itu

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sai, ada rasa khawatir disana

"Aku... tidak pernah sebaik ini" sahutnya dengan lirih kemudian kembali menatap Shikamaru dan Temari yang masih hanyut dalam rasa rindu mereka.

~OoOoO~

_5 TAHUN KEMUDIAN..._

Seorang wanita muda berambut merah muda panjang itu sedang berjalan-jalan disebuah taman yang sangat indah. Gaun putih yang dikenakannya membuat penampilannya tampak anggun dan sempurna. Sebuah mahkota dengan lambang bunga Sakura bertengger dengan cantik diatas kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kebingungan, namun wajah bingung itu sirna begitu saja saat dia melihat siluet seorang pria yang sedang berdiri bersandar disebuah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran.

Wajah pria itu terlihat sangat tenang, seolah mendukung suasana hati pria itu para anak-anak angin dengan jahilnya meniupkan helaian raven yang membingkai wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian sebuah senyuman yang sarat akan kelembutan khas wanita itu terpatri indah diwajahnya. Dengan mantap dilangkahkannya kaki jenjang nan mulus itu menuju pria yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Kemana saja kau, hm?" tanya pria itu kemudian matanya menatap wajah gadis yang masih memasang senyuman lembutnya

"Bersabarlah, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau taukan betapa manjanya anakmu itu?" kekeh wanita itu

Namun sedetik kemudian wanita muda itu merasa seperti ditarik masuk kedalam sebuah dekapan yang hangat dan kokoh. Pria dihadapannya sedang memeluknya dengan erat, membuat kenyamanan tersendiri bagi wanita itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_" ucap wanita itu

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura" sahut pria itu sembari mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi sampai kedua bibir itu bertemu, namun semuanya buyar begitu saja ketika datang sebuah suara cempreng yang sangat mereka kenal

"KAAACHAAAAN! TOUCHAAAAN!" panggil seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 5 tahun, mata onyxnya yang penuh akan sorot keingin tahuan dan kepolosan memandang kedua orang tuanya dengan wajah ceria

"Ada apa Taka?" tanya wanita muda itu sembari menghampiri bocah laki-laki yang sekarang juga sedang berlari kearahnya

"Lihat! aku membawakan ini untuk Kaa-chan!" ucapnya dengan girang, tak lupa pula cengiran lebar khas milik bocah itu

"Waah, cantiknya. Terimakasih." Sahut Sakura sembari menerima setangkai mawar putih yang disodorkan oleh bocah itu

"Nee, Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! Mereka sudah datang" pekik bocah itu masih dengan girangnya, kemudian kedua tangan mungilnya menarik dengan antusias salah satu tangan kedua orang tuanya

.

.

.

Ruang serba guna yang terlihat megah itu sudah terlihat ramai. Semua tamu undangan yang diundang pada acara pagi itu sudah hadir dan berdiri didalam ruangan yang sama.

"_Sacchaaan!_" pekik salah seorang wanita dengan rambut blonde yang diikat ala ekor kuda, dengan segera wanita cantik itu menerjang tubuh sintal milik wanita yang dipanggilnya barusan

"Inoooo?!" balas wanita bersurai merah muda panjang itu, kedua tangannya memeluk dengan erat tubuh Ino

"Lama tidak jumpa, _Sacchan_. Apa kabarmu?" tanya seorang wanita lagi, mata coklatnya memandang lembut wanita dihadapannya

"Aku baik, Tenten. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sakura

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini" sahutnya dengan nada ceria

"Tentu saja kau selalu merasa sangat baik, apalagi kalau Neji selalu ada disampingmu" goda Ino membuat wajah Tenten merona dengan hebat

"Hahaha kau ini tidak pernah berubah ya, Tenten-_chan_" timpal suara lembut seorang wanita dengan rambut indigo panjang, mata amethystnya menatap lembut ketiga wanita yang ada dihadapannya

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata-_sama_? Atau perlukah kami memanggilmu Uzumaki-_sama_?" goda Sakura membuat rona merah membubuhi pipi chubby Hinata

"Hentikan itu, _Sacchan_. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya wanita itu

"Aku baik, Hinata" sahutnya

"Kau memang hebat, Sakura" ucap Ino tiba-tiba membuat Sakura menoleh kearah wanita itu, matanya sempat menangkap ekspresi sedih Ino walaupun hanya sekejap

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan berhasil membuka gerbang ke 7 dan ke 8" lanjutnya lagi, wajahnya sudah tertunduk membuat helaian rambut depannya menutupi ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Ino

"Saat itu aku sangat takut karna kau benar-benar melakukannya" lanjut gadis itu membuat senyuman diwajah Sakura memudar

"Aku tidak tau apa yang aka–" kalimat Ino terpotong begitu saja ketika seseorang bergerak untuk memeluknya dan setelah dia mengangkat wajahnya. Dia melihat Sakura lah yang sedang memeluknya

"Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku dan maaf karna aku sudah membuatmu menangis" bisik Sakura sembari mempererat pelukannya

"Sudahlah kalian berdua! Kita ada disini karna kita ingin bersenang-senang setelah 5 tahun tidak bertemu" celetuk suara seorang pria dari arah belakang Hinata membuat Sakura dan Ino melepaskan pelukan mereka

"Haah, ternyata selama apapun waktu yang terlewati. Kau tetap tidak berubah ya Naruto" timpal Ino, matanya memandang remeh Naruto yang masih berdiri dibelakang Hinata

"Seperti kau sudah berubah saja Nona Shimura" timpal Neji yang datang bersama dengan Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara dan seluruh anggota Akatsuki

"Kaa-chaaaan!" pekikan Taka berhasil membuat semua kepala yang ada disana menoleh kearah sumber suara dan disanalah bocah itu berada. Dia sedang berlari bersama dengan keempat bocah lainnya menuju orang tua mereka masing-masing.

~OoOoO~

Yaa setelah kejadian 5 tahun lalu, Putri dari kerajaan Haruno yang bernama Haruno Sakura berhasil membuka gerbang ke 7 dan ke 8. Dan berkat hal itu pula dia berhasil membawa kembali Uchiha Sasuke dari kematian yang sempat memisahkan mereka berdua.

Dan setelah aksi penyelamatan itu. Gaara akhirnya membiarkan Sabaku Temari bersanding dengan Nara Shikamaru. Lalu bagaimana dengan Yamanaka Ino? Dia memang sempat kecewa dengan hal itu, tapi dia mendapatkan sosok pengganti yang lebih baik dan kemudian mulai membuka hatinya untuk Shimura Sai. Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata? Mereka akhirnya mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing, begitu pula dengan Neji dan Tenten.

Dan sekarang, setelah 5 tahun berlalu. Masing-masing dari mereka sudah memiliki keluarga kecil masing-masing dengan para pangeran dan putri yang mereka miliki saat ini.

FIN

* * *

Area Author:

Bagaimana minna-saaan?! puas ga dengan endingnyaaa? Hahaha gomen yaaa Gold baru bisa update sekarang. Gold sempet galau nih buat nentuin endingnya kayak gimana dan jadilah ending absurd kayak ginii XD

Kalo diliat-liat lagi gold emang maruk banget buat nentuin endingnya yaa? Hahaahaha tapi sudahlah, yang penting Gold udah memenuhi rasa haus kalian akan cerita ini *Eaaaa

Oke deh minna-saaan kalau sudah dibaca silahkan direview yaaaaa :) Gold sangat menghargai review dari kalian. Bahkan terkadang Gold suka cengar-cengir sendiri kalau baca review dari kalian XD *Kaan jadi curhat*

Okeee okeee! Kita sudahi saja obrolan gaje inii -_-

Sampe ketemu di cerita Gold yang lain yaaa minna-saaaan! Love youuu all! *Peluk cium*

* * *

Gold berterimakasih kepada :

**kaminari , ****mellodychan , ****nety agustin , ****Hyuuga Dekita , ****Uchiha Ouka , ****hanyaseseorang , ****Zakiaa427 , ****VEDG , ****Nurulita as Lita-san , ****CherrySand1 , ****FiaaATiasrizqi , ****Sasara Keiko , ****Uchiha Ryuuzaki , ****Blue Chery , ****alvinisafitri , ****Floral White , ****IndahP , ****Sasara-chan , ****yanthi , ****fdestyalove , ****nope , ****Ariadna , Para Guest dan Silent Riders**

Terimakasih untuk Saran dan Kritiknyaa, Love you all!


End file.
